Regresión
by LayaCB
Summary: El futuro incierto obliga a tres hermanos a regresar al pasado para evitar que sus padres se enamoren. James, Lily y la pequeña Jean, buscan desesperados arreglar su presente, cansados de lidiar con los errores de Harry y Hermione, descubriendo en el proceso que el amor es un lazo difícil de romper y que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, más de uno se salvará.
1. Prólogo

"_**El futuro incierto obliga a tres hermanos a regresar al pasado para evitar que sus padres se enamoren. James, Lily y la pequeña Jean, buscan desesperados arreglar su presente, cansados de lidiar con los errores de Harry y Hermione, descubriendo en el proceso que el amor es un lazo difícil de romper y que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, más de uno se salvará."**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama le pertenece a LayaCB. Esta y mis demás historias únicamente serán publicadas por mí, tanto en wattpad, potterfics y fanfiction. Por favor, si la ven en una plataforma diferente o con el nombre de otro autor, avísenme porque muy posiblemente se trate de plagio.**

**̶ │ ̶**

**Prólogo**

El ruido del televisor y el sonido del teclado era lo único que se escuchaba esa tarde en la residencia. James contestaba un mensaje en su móvil de forma distraída acostado en su cama, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba seguir viendo aquella película de terror, sin embargo, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar los fuertes gritos provenir de la habitación continua.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Apenas logró decir antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su cuarto para ver qué estaba pasando.

—¡LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! —Profirió Lily, furiosa justo antes de azotar la puerta y sellarla con seguro.

—¡Lily, por favor, tienes que entenderlo! —Decía Harry, quien subía apresurado las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. James al verlo no dudo en ponerse a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Soltó de inmediato, pues era la primera vez que veía a su hermana tan alterada. Harry giró hacia la puerta continua y vio a su hijo mayor parado en medio del pasillo con expresión seria.

—No le hice nada, sólo hablábamos y… —Trató de decir pasándose una mano por el rostro con cansancio.

—¡No te creo! —Lanzó enseguida, mirándolo molesto.

—Cuida tu tono de voz conmigo, James. —Le advirtió con mesura, comenzando a molestarse también.

—¡Dime qué le hiciste! —Exigió, ignorando su advertencia.

—Yo…

—Será padre… —Escucharon a sus espaldas a una voz quebrada. Ambos giraron rápidamente y se encontraron con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Lily. —Tendrá un hijo… —Su barbilla tembló. —Con ella. —Pudo decir finalmente, mordiendo sus labios después para contener sus sollozos. James regresó a ver a su padre estupefacto.

—¿Es verdad? —Logró preguntar, tragándose aquel nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Su padre dejó salir un suspiro y asintió.

—Es verdad. —James apretó sus puños y su mandíbula.

—¡Lárgate! —Dijo entre dientes, pero su padre negó.

—Son mis hijos también, tienen que entender…

—¡¿ENTENDER QUÉ?! —Gritó James, furioso.

—¡Estoy haciendo mi vida, deben resignarse a que ella también es parte de esta familia y…!

—¡Esa mujer jamás será parte de nuestra familia! —Atacó ahora Lily.

—¿Esperan que le dé la espalda a mi hijo? —Quiso saber Harry, cansado de tener aquellas discusiones con sus dos hijos mayores.

—¡Tú le diste la espalda a Jean! —Le recordó de forma acusatoria su hijo. —¿Por qué tendríamos nosotros que aceptarlo? —Harry apretó los dientes y los miró serio, ¿Por qué se había molestado en decirle a sus hijos que sería padre de nuevo? Se preguntó airado.

—Porque también son su familia. —James soltó una risita sarcástica y negó.

—¿Familia? —Repitió en tono mordaz. —¿Cuál es tu concepto de familia papá? Porque hasta ahora lo único que has hecho con la nuestra es destruirla.

—¡Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo! —Soltó irritado mientras se daba media vuelta y bajaba las escaleras, seguido por James.

—¿Siquiera has pensando en Jean, en Lily o en mí? —Lanzó al llegar a la puerta. —¡Del infierno que pasaremos en Hogwarts apenas se enteren de esto! —Escupió furioso.

—¡Es suficiente! —Profirió su padre. —Creo que cometí un error al querer compartirles las buenas noticias. —Dijo serio mientras abría la puerta y salía hacia su auto.

—¡De saber que pasaríamos por esto hubiera deseado no haber nacido! —Fue lo último que le gritó antes de lanzar la puerta, furioso. —¡Púdrete papá! —Lanzó al tiempo que golpeaba su puño en la puerta, frustrado por aquella situación.

—No eres el único que lo desea. —Escuchó con voz ahogada; James se giró con cuidado, viendo al final de las escaleras a Lily con las mejillas rojas a causa del llanto. Su hermano se acercó hasta ella y tomó sus manos. —No creo aguantar más de esto, James. —Le susurró dolida al tiempo que otro par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas. El castaño apretó su mandíbula, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima también escapara de él.

—Estoy harto de esto, no le importamos a nadie. —Lily asintió con dificultad ante la verdad de aquellas palabras; James la abrazó con fuerza para darle consuelo.

—No quiero que Jean pase por esto sola. —Le dijo preocupada. —Para cuando entre a Hogwarts ya no estaremos nosotros para protegerla. —Le recordó asustada al imaginarse lo que su hermana menor podría pasar en el colegio sin ellos presentes. —¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó en medio de un sollozo; James por otro lado no dejaba de darle vuelta a las últimas palabras que le gritó a su padre, tenía un plan. Con cuidado se separó de ella y la miró con seriedad.

—Evitemos nacer.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola, chicos! **

**Saludándolos otra vez un mes después, pero aquí con un nuevo fic (por favor no me maten jeje).**

**Hacía ya un par de meses, si no es que años, les había comentado que quería iniciar un nuevo fic y bueno, aquí está. Me di cuenta que trabajo más en el fic bajo presión, así que considere mejor en subirlo ya. No planeo hacer los capítulos tan largos como los demás fics, tampoco hacer la historia tan larga, pues este fic estaba contemplado para ser un one-shot al principio, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno, estoy segura que les gustará. Tengo ya un par de capítulos terminados, así que quédense tranquilos por ese lado. Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, desconozco sus dudas, pero igual ya saben que pueden comentármelas y con gusto las responderé. **

**Sin más, los veré pronto con el primer capítulo (será en esta o la próxima semana).**

**¡Saludos!**

**Pd: Errores de dedo, ya saben que tan pronto los note serán corregidos. **

**-Laura**

**12/Agos/19. **


	2. Capítulo 1: Contrarreloj

_**Capítulo 1: Contrarreloj**_

_Londres, 2024._

La oscuridad reinaba en aquella residencia la madrugada de diciembre. Dos adolescentes bajaban lo más rápido que podían aquellas escaleras, procurando tener cuidado a su paso para no tropezar con nada, haciendo que el eco de sus pisadas fuera lo único que se escuchara en la casa.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. —Le dijo James a su hermana, tomando una manta al tiempo que se la colocaba a su pequeña hermana de cinco años, quien era cargada por Lily.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó la más pequeña al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos, soñolienta.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta pronto? —Quiso saber insegura la chica, verificando por la ventana que nadie estuviera cerca, notando las calles vacías del lugar.

—Papá está fuera de Londres en una misión y mamá hará doble turno esta noche en San Mungo. —Le explicó mientras tomaba las llaves de la camioneta de su madre, sabiendo con seguridad que su plan saldría a la perfección. Tomó una mochila que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y salieron los tres rumbo a la camioneta, colocando a Jean en una pequeña silla en el asiento trasero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar? —James negó mientras encendía el auto.

—No lo sé. —Reconoció. —Pero nos dará tiempo de perdernos del radar de Kreacher y papá un par de horas. —Agregó mientras salían de casa y tomaban camino al Valle de Godric. —Probablemente nos tome una hora y media si volamos. —Le explicó serio, concentrado en el camino.

—¡Tengo sueño! —Se quejó la menor desde el asiento trasero, abrazando aquel peluche de hipogrifo que Harry le había dado a Lily de pequeña.

—Puedes dormirte. —Decía su hermana mientras extraía de una mochila una pequeña manta y se la pasaba a la niña. Minutos después, Jean se dejó vencer por el sueño; la morena la miró preocupada. —¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto? —Preguntó de repente, observando a su hermano manejar.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —Le cuestionó serio, Lily negó cabizbaja. No, no estaba dispuesta a seguir lidiando con aquella situación, ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos en todo esto? Porque hasta ahora eran los únicos que estaban pagando los platos rotos. Desde hacía cinco años todo se había vuelto una situación difícil de manejar y un error venía tras otro sin dar tregua. Hogwarts dejó de ser su casa, convirtiéndose ahora en una tortura en donde constantemente eran las burlas de todos sus compañeros, y todo gracias a sus padres. Desde que su padre había abandonado a su madre por irse con aquella mujer, su familia fue cayendo en picada; su madre se sumió en una depresión tras la muerte de sus abuelos justo en la mitad de su embarazo de Jean, sumándole también el abandono de su padre; posteriormente al nacimiento de su hermana menor, creyó que las cosas mejorarían, pero sólo fue empeorando, pues su madre perdió el interés en ellos y en cualquier persona, refugiándose únicamente en el trabajo. Para su madre fue como prácticamente dejar de existir, pues se volvió fría y distante, como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto y no tuviera ninguna razón para amar de nuevo, ni siquiera por Jean. Luego estaba Harry, su padre por otro lado se había vuelto un sin vergüenza al cual no le importó presumir que estaba con aquella bruja, naciéndole una preocupación exagerada por cumplir todas las peticiones de la insufrible mujer, ¿Y dónde quedaban ellos? En el olvido, nuevamente. Tal parecía que en aquella vida ella y sus hermanos eran un estorbo para sus padres, pensó con dolor tragándose aquel nudo que se formó en su garganta.

—¿A qué año estaríamos viajando?

—El giratiempo que robé de la oficina de papá, según recuerdo lo que me explicó, cada giro representa un año. —Decía mientras manejaba. Con cuidado y sin soltar el volante, extrajo de su pantalón el giratiempo y se lo pasó a su hermana.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, fue en el 2006 cuando papá y mamá estuvieron más tiempos separados. —Recordó, viendo a James asentir.

—Y es justo ahí a dónde iremos, exactamente al 2005. —Aseguró. —Papá vivió en ese periodo en un departamento, en el centro de Londres.

—Creí que vivió en Grimmauld Place. —Le comentó desconcertada.

—Eso fue los primeros dos años después de salir de Hogwarts. Cuando tenía seis años lo vendió, recuerdo haberlo acompañado a firmar los papeles de la propiedad. —Dijo mientras le subía un poco más a la calefacción, estaba helando demasiado y no quería que Jean enfermara.

—¿Entonces sabes dónde está? —Él asintió.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que no traemos libras para dormir en un motel de ser necesario. —Murmuró preocupado.

—De eso me encargué yo. —Dijo de inmediato la morena mientras buscaba algo en su mochila; James la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es que hay algo que no te quepa en esa cosa? —Le cuestionó extrañado, viendo como sacaba unas cuantas libras y una pequeña bolsa con galeones.

—¿Recuerdas el cuadro que se encuentra en la oficina de mamá?

—¿En el que están nuestros abuelos? —Su hermana asintió.

—Mamá tiene una caja fuerte detrás de ella, tuve suerte de que me dejara sola para atender unos asuntos la semana pasada. —Le explicó mientras volvía a guardar todo de nuevo en la mochila. —Sin embargo, fue más difícil conseguir las libras. —Recordó. —El dinero muggle de esa época es diferente, sería muy arriesgado que lleváramos el de ahora. —James asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? —Quiso saber, confundido.

—En una tienda de antigüedades, tuve que comprar la colección completa. —Decía en tono irritado al recordar el precio exagerado que tuvo que pagar por ellos.

—¿Es suficiente?

—Solo para llegar a Londres, lo siento. —Dijo apenada por no haber logrado más.

—Ya pensaremos en algo estando allá. —Le aseguró de forma tranquilizadora, regalándole una sonrisa. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, James descendió antes de llegar al Valle de Godric, disminuyendo la velocidad al entrar al pueblo.

—La casa de nuestros abuelos no debe estar muy lejos. —Murmuró Lily al pasar cerca de un cementerio. Minutos después fue James quien la encontró.

—¡Ahí está! —Señaló su hermano mientras se dirigían a la casa maltrecha de los padres de Harry. —Hay que darnos prisa. —Le ordenó al detener el auto, bajando enseguida de la camioneta y tomando a Jean en sus brazos mientras Lily tomaba las demás cosas. Entraron con cuidado, temiendo tocar algo más que el suelo por miedo a que la casa les cayera encima.

—Jamie, este lugar me da miedo. —Dijo la pequeña desde los brazos de su hermano mayor, observando pese a la oscuridad el deplorable lugar.

—Deberías cerrar los ojos unos minutos, así ya no tendrás tanto miedo. —Sugirió su hermano de forma cariñosa, viendo a su hermana asentir, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Lily con el giratiempo en sus manos, sintiendo sus dedos temblorosos.

—Adelante. —Asintió con determinación, viendo enseguida como su hermana ajustaba la delgada cadena alrededor de los tres y luego comenzaba a girarla. James esperó ver cambios a su alrededor, pero sólo consiguió ver un par de animales que merodeaban por ahí, partes de la casa que perdían un poco el deterioro de los años, mientras que su hermana se concentraba en contar los giros correctamente. Un minuto después, Lily había terminado.

—Los conté bien. —Dijo al guardar el giratiempo, segura de que no había fallado en un solo giro. Con cuidado, salieron de la casa de sus abuelos, siendo recibidos por un precioso día de invierno; sonrieron al notar que su camioneta ya no estaba y al ver pasar un par de autos unos años mas viejos.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Jean. —Le indicó James, viendo como su hermana miraba con asombro como la noche se había ido.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —Quiso saber la morena.

—Buscar a papá. —Terminó.

**̶ │ ̶**

_Londres, 2005. _

Harry acababa de salir del ministerio, su turno había terminado.

"_¡Gracias a Merlín!"_ pensó, deseando llegar a su coche para poder estar en casa, pues lamentablemente así sería esta y la próxima semana, ya que debido a que la red flu estaba en mantenimiento sólo le permitían el acceso al personal para cuestiones de trabajo, así que se vio obligado a moverse al estilo muggle, pues aparecerse fuera de su departamento no era una opción. Lamentablemente apenas llegó a su auto, el grito de una mujer del otro lado de la calle lo desconcertó.

—¡Harry! —Escuchó que le llamaban, éste frunció el ceño y giró encontrándose con Romilda, quien caminaba hacia él; el moreno rodó los ojos cansado. Desde que la chica entró a trabajar al ministerio comenzó a acosarlo; reconoció que al principio aceptó salir un par de veces con ella, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, más bien la encontraba fastidiosa.

—Romilda. —Se limitó a decir sin ganas, forzando una sonrisa.

—Creí que no te alcanzaría. —Le dijo un poco agitada mientras sonreía.

—Yo también. —Agregó cansado. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó sin rodeos, había tenido un día pesado y lo único que quería era irse a casa ya.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿tendrás planes para este fin de semana? —Quiso saber, no pudiendo evitar hacer una sonrisa coqueta.

—Oh, verás… —Rascó su mejilla, incómodo. —Ya tengo una cita con alguien más. —Mintió, esperando que con esto Romilda ya se diera por vencida y lo dejara en paz, pues ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho lo mismo. La sonrisa de la chica se apagó apenas lo escuchó.

—Entiendo… —Dijo seria y en tono amargo.

—Será para otra ocasión, lo siento. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su auto y perderse rápidamente por las calles, no queriendo darle otra oportunidad a la chica para hablar.

Hacía aproximadamente media hora que habían llegado a Londres después de un viaje de casi dos horas en autobús.

—Tengo hambre. —Dijo la más pequeña mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres, tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor.

—Ya falta poco. —Le sonrió James, acariciando sus despeinados rizos castaños.

—¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos al departamento de papá? —Preguntó la morena, evidentemente cansada también, observando su reloj de mano. Después de salir de la casa de sus abuelos, descubrieron que hubo una gran diferencia de horas, pues mientras ellos viajaron de noche, regresaron al pasado y notaron que eran apenas las dos de la tarde, lo que apenas les dio tiempo para llegar a Londres antes de que oscureciera.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan el departamento de papá está a una hora caminando. —Decía serio, viendo como sus hermanas hacían una expresión de fastidio. —¿Qué sucede? —Las miró sin entender.

—Estamos cansadas James, caminamos una hora y media hasta la parada de autobuses más cercana al Valle de Godric para ahorrarnos unas libras y poder llegar hasta aquí. —Le recordó seria. James miró el rostro cansado de Jean y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Pediremos un taxi. —Aseguró. Tampoco quería arriesgar a sus hermanas, pensó al ver que comenzaba a oscurecer.

—¿Y cómo? Ni siquiera nos alcanza para una barra de chocolate y hace frío. —Alegó Lily, temblando ligeramente por el poco aire que soplaba.

—Tu déjamelo a mí. —Decía mientras le hacía señas a uno. El taxi se paró y James fue quien abrió la puerta de atrás para que ingresaran sus hermanas primero.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntó el taxista antes de arrancar.

—Huddleston Road. —El hombre asintió y comenzó a manejar.

—¿Traemos más libras? —Preguntó apenas en un susurro solo para que los tres escucharan; James negó con tranquilidad, observando por la ventanilla del auto a la ciudad bañada de una bella capa de nieve. —¡¿Y cómo diablos vamos a pagar?! —Inquirió a lo bajo, molesta. Detestaba que a veces James se tomara todo a la ligera.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control. —Trató de tranquilizarla, sonriendo. Lily soltó un bufido de exasperación, a veces James podía ser tan irresponsable. Alrededor de media hora después, el mayor de los hermanos reconoció el lugar y no dudó en preguntar al taxista cuánto sería del viaje, estaban a solo unas cuadras de llegar.

—Serán cuarenta y cinco libras, muchacho. —Le dijo antes de llegar. Lily observó asustada como James sacaba su varita de su chaqueta apenas el taxista se detuvo.

—¡James, ni siquiera pienses en…! —Susurró escandalizada.

—_Confundus. _—Pero el chico fue más rápido, el hombre rubio del taxi parpadeó y frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, evidentemente confundido. —Muchas gracias por traernos, señor. —Dijo de inmediato el castaño, bajando enseguida después de sus dos hermanas, viendo como el hombre lo miraba sin entender nada, luego asintió y puso el auto en marcha tan pronto cerraron la puerta.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Soltó enojada apenas el taxista desapareció. —¡No estamos en nuestra época, James! —Le recordó molesta.

—Te recuerdo que no estoy usando cualquier varita. —Le informó serio. —Nadie se dará cuenta, es la varita del abuelo James, misma que en esta época papá tiene guardada y sin ningún registro de magia en los últimos veinticinco años. —Espetó molesto porque lo creyera un idiota.

—Aun así, no puedes arriesgarnos de esa manera. —Le recriminó; James rodó los ojos cansado y tomó en brazos a su hermana menor, caminando hacia el viejo departamento de su padre ignorando los reclamos de su hermana detrás de él. Después de unos minutos, Lily optó mejor por guardar silencio y seguir a su hermano, observando el lugar con desconcierto preguntándose, ¿Cómo demonios iban a dar con el departamento de su padre cuando la mayoría de los edificios ahí eran iguales?

—Es aquí. —Escuchó de repente decir a James, parándose en el último edificio de aquella cuadra.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Completamente, recuerdo que el vecino de papá tenía una puerta de color azul turquesa. —Decía señalando la del departamento de al lado.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Inquirió mientras se pasaba las manos por sus brazos, se estaba congelando.

—Diría que llamarlo, pero parece que no hay nadie. —Contestó al ver que ninguna luz estaba prendida en la estancia, únicamente la de afuera.

—Será mejor que esperemos unos minutos. —Sugirió Lily.

—O podríamos abrir la puerta con un poco de ayuda. —Añadió al tiempo que abría ligeramente su chaqueta roja y le mostraba a su hermana la varita; Lily negó de inmediato.

—Tengo frío. —Escucharon decir a la más pequeña nuevamente, ambos la miraron preocupados. Desde que salieron de casa la pequeña no se había quejado, ni siquiera cuando la tuvo que cambiar de ropa en la vieja casa de sus abuelos y cuando se dirigieron a la estación, pese a ser un tramo un poco largo, la niña continuó, solo casi al final Lily y James se turnaron un poco para cargarla y así hacer el viaje mas ligero para los tres. Posteriormente en la estación, al tomar el autobús, la niña volvió a dormir; sin embargo, esta vez no había otra solución más que ingresar a la casa, la temporada no se prestaba para tener a una niña de su edad fuera de casa a esas horas.

—Bueno, quizás podríamos hacer un pequeño y último encantamiento. —Murmuró insegura. Su hermano mayor no esperó a que se arrepintiera y rápidamente abrió la pequeña puerta de la valla metálica que tenía la casa, luego se dirigió a la puerta principal en donde esta vez no dudó en usar su varita. Tan pronto entraron a la casa, los tres soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la calefacción, sintiendo de nuevo las extremidades de su cuerpo. Jean, sin esperar autorización, exploró todo el departamento unos minutos para finalmente entretenerse en el mueble que se encontraba en el living, revisando algunas de las películas que se encontraban ahí mientras que James observaba las calles a través de una de las ventanas, vigilando que nadie sospechoso se acercara. —¿Sabes? Siempre creí que papá era limpio cuando era joven, pero ahora me doy cuenta de quien heredaste lo desordenado. —Declaró la morena, haciendo una mueca de asco al ver la gran cantidad de loza que tenía su padre sin lavar en el fregadero.

—Claro que no. —Respondió sin darle importancia, sentándose esta vez en aquel sillón cerca de Jean.

Luego de manejar unos minutos ya sólo estaba a unas cuantas calles de llegar a su departamento y Harry no sabía ya cuántos bostezos llevaba en el transcurso, estaba agotado. Lamentablemente se vio obligado a ignorarlo al ver las luces encendidas de su departamento, llevándolo a fruncir el ceño.

—No recuerdo que tendría visitas. —Se dijo confundido apenas se estacionó. Desconcertado, bajó del auto y se acercó a la puerta principal, extrañándose al no escuchar ningún ruido, ¿Quién diablos era? Pensó al tiempo que sacaba su varita de su bolsillo derecho, abriendo la puerta con la otra mano. —¿Hola? —Llamó serio, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar a alguien. James y Lily, quien se encontraban en una de las habitaciones, reaccionaron de inmediato.

—Volveremos enseguida, quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, ¿De acuerdo? —Le advirtió Lily en tono bajo a su hermana, quien asintió de forma distraída mientras intentaba abrir una caja de grageas nuevas que tenía su padre. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar unos pasos provenir de una de sus habitaciones, sin embargo, su desconcierto creció al toparse con un par de adolescentes que lo miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó serio, tratando de reconocerlos, por alguna extraña razón le resultaban familiares, pero al mismo tiempo no. James y Lily se voltearon a ver inseguros, ¿Había sido buena idea ir? No pudieron evitar preguntarse al ver la expresión de su padre, llamándoles la atención aquella varita que portaba, pues jamás consideraron que Harry pudiera verlos como una amenaza, pensaron asustados. El hermano mayor de los Potter decidió dar el primer paso.

—Mi nombre es James. —Se presentó aquel chico alto y castaño; Harry lo miró con desconfianza.

—Y yo soy Lily. —Continuó la morena, sonriendo de forma nerviosa, no le estaba gustando como su padre los miraba.

—Ambos somos Potter. —Le aclaró de inmediato James al ver el ceño de su padre aún más fruncido.

—Somos tus hijos. —Terminó Lily.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola!**

**Saludándolos de nuevo, esperando que este corto capítulo les haya aclarado un par de dudas. Sé que les puede parecer un poco molesto que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero me prometí que no iba a excederme de diez hojas, o sea entre unas 5 mil o 6 mil palabras, si no es que menos. Recuerden que este es un fic que será corto y quiero actualizarlo cada semana si me es posible, que no pase del mes. Mi plan es terminar este fic antes de actualizar "¿Aún te amo?" **

**Ahora, retomando un poquito el fic, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben un poco qué pasó con Harry y Hermione, quiero recalcar que esa mujer a la que se refiere Lily NO es Ginny, porque generalmente es lo que muchos piensan. Jamás pondré en mis fics a Ginny como villana, por el contrario. Por otro lado, también debo aclarar que Hermione no es así por el abandono de Harry, entiéndase que fue un cúmulo de eventos inesperados que la orillaron a apartarse, en palabras más simples es un duelo no superado, especialmente por sus padres, faltan detalles en esto de los cuales se enterarán más adelante. **

**Ahora, también me preguntaron qué edad tienen sus hijos, aquí se los aclaro: James tiene 17, Lily 15 y Jean 5. Y bueno, me animé a poner a Harry y Hermione como padres un poco más grandes, digo, yo tengo 23 y no me imagino teniendo hijos y me causa conflicto también con los personajes jajajaja Así que dado los cálculos que hice y de acuerdo a la edad de Harry y Hermione, el 2024 pareció ser el año perfecto para que James y Lily viajaran. Digo, si lo pensamos no está tan lejos de nuestra actualidad, no creo que para ese año los carros vuelen y seamos robots o alguna clase de planeta futurista jajaja. Así que sugiero que se imaginen el futuro de ellos como nuestra actualidad. **

**Sin más, espero verlos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo. Y ya saben, si tienen dudas, con gusto estaré respondiendo los comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Pd: Errores de dedo se corregirán tan pronto los note. **

**-Laura **

**15/Agos/19 **


	3. Capítulo 2: Negación

_**Capítulo 2: Negación**_

—_Somos tus hijos… —Terminó Lily. _Los siguientes diez segundos aquellos dos hermanos guardaron silencio, esperando la reacción de su padre. Harry pasó su mirada verde de forma seria de James a Lily, preguntándose más bien, ¿Cómo diablos habían entrado?

—No preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Repitió esta vez comenzando a molestarse, pero sin bajar la guardia. James apretó su mandíbula y miró sin inmutarse aquella varita, luego regresó a ver a su padre de forma retadora, ¿Se atrevía a amenazarlos después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por su culpa? Pensó indignado.

—¿De verdad eso te importa, papá? —Le cuestionó ofendido. Harry en cambio esta vez soltó una risa al escuchar cómo lo había llamado.

—¿Papá? —Repitió en tono burlesco; ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño. —Esto es ridículo, a menos que me haya acostado con una mujer a los 7 años. —Decía sin poder evitar reír.

—¿Te parece que estamos bromeando? —Le cuestionó con seriedad Lily de brazos cruzados. Por alguna extraña razón, la forma en que habló aquella jovencita lo obligó a borrar su sonrisa.

—Déjense de estupideces. —Dijo al tiempo que bajaba y guardaba la varita una vez estuvo seguro que no representaban una amenaza, sólo eran un par de adolescentes confundidos que creían que él era su padre.

—¡No son estupideces! —Soltó la morena irritada.

—¿Ah no? Entonces dame una buena razón para creerles. —Solicitó con calma y de brazos cruzados.

—Regresamos veinte años en el tiempo. —Le aclaró la adolescente, esperando poder iluminar a su padre y hacerlo entender que no era una broma. Harry rodó los ojos con fastidio, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ese par de jovencitos que sabrá Merlín de dónde habrán salido y qué querían.

—De modo que viajaron al pasado y asumen que yo soy su padre, ¿No? —Soltó sarcástico sin creer una sola palabra; ahora fue el turno de Lily de fruncir el ceño.

—Por supuesto papá, a menos que creas que somos un holograma o que nacimos del espíritu santo. —Espetó mordaz, molestándole la actitud que estaba tomando su padre de esa época; Harry la miró sorprendido por su comentario.

—Creme que tiene más sentido que todo esto. —Decía señalándolos. —De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué debería creerles? —Agregó restándole importancia mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la cocina; la morena rodó los ojos, su padre era un idiota.

—Debí suponer que esto pasaría. —Gruñó enfadado James.

—De lo único que estoy seguro es que no son muggles. —Decía de forma tranquila mientras abría su nevera y sacaba una botella. —Ya en serio, ¿Quiénes son sus padres? —Repitió antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—¡Tú! —Profirió Lily, molesta; Harry soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Al parecer su descanso se iría al carajo, pensó irritado al saber que tendría que llevar a esos chicos al ministerio y que ellos se encargaran de encontrar a sus padres.

—De acuerdo, es suficiente. —Agregó borrando todo rastro de diversión. —Entréguenme sus varitas. —Ordenó con mesura.

—¿Por qué asumes que las traemos? —Preguntó nerviosa Lily al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja.

—Porque no hay forma de entrar a mi departamento a menos de que sea con magia. —Le explicó sencillamente, luego extendió su mano.

—Tal vez sea buena idea. —Dijo de pronto James mientras su hermana lo regresaba a ver confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso saber sin entender de qué hablaba.

—A esto. —Respondió mientras la sacaba de su chamarra y se la extendía a su padre, quien no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa al verla, conocía esa varita. —¿Qué?, ¿Me dirás ahora que no la reconoces? —Le preguntó serio su hijo, esperando a que la tomara. Harry tragó saliva de forma nerviosa y regresó a verlo desconcertado, planteándose la idea de que todo aquello podría ser verdad. Ya que, en primer lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que el chico tuviera la varita de su padre? Él la tenía guardada en un pequeño cofre en su bóveda de Gringotts. Era imposible que la hubieran robado.

—La varita del abuelo James. —Comprendió al fin la morena, luego miró a su padre quien hasta ahora no había logrado decir nada.

—¿Por qué la tienes? —Inquirió, dejando su cerveza sobre la encimera para luego tomar la varita con cuidado, verificando que no fuera una réplica.

—Porque soy un Potter. —Contestó serio, viéndolo negar. —¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? —Soltó irritado.

—¡Basta! —Intervino Lily, cansada. —Si quieres pruebas, de acuerdo, que así sea. —Aceptó. —Pero siempre y cuando mamá este aquí también. —Le aclaró, llevando a Harry a fruncir el ceño nuevamente por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Y cómo diablos voy a saber yo quién es su madre? —Preguntó incrédulo y al mismo tiempo molesto por la petición absurda de la joven.

—Lily, tengo hambre. —Se escuchó la voz de una niña a través del pasillo. Harry dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a aquella pequeña personita que se acercaba a los dos adolescentes, no creyendo lo que estaba mirando. Sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

"_Es igual a…" _

—¿Ella es…? —Intentó decir de forma ahogada, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Es Jean, nuestra hermana menor. —Contestó James, pasándole una mano por sus cabellos de forma cariñosa. Harry respiró hondo, aún aturdido sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a la pequeña.

—¿Su-su madre es…?

—Hermione Granger. —Soltó sin más, viendo como el rostro de su padre se volvía pálido.

—¿Qué le pasa a papi? —Preguntó Jean mirando con desconfianza a su padre, escondida detrás de James. Harry, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas y un vacío en el estómago, caminó con cuidado hacia uno de los sofás y tomó asiento, comenzando a marearse, ¿Cómo es que…?, ¡Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo formular aquello!, pero maldita sea, ¡Era igual a su amiga! Pensó preocupado y aún en shock, sin poder desviar la mirada de aquellos pozos esmeralda que lo miraban como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Crees que debí ser un poco más suave? —Preguntó dudoso el mayor de los Potter al ver el rostro de su padre, cuidando que sólo su hermana lo escuchara.

—Dale algo de tiempo. —Sugirió. —Aunque creo que le vendría bien un poco de té. —Añadió esta vez dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar la tetera. Alrededor de media hora el moreno no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, su mirada se encontraba perdida y miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de probar el té que le había preparado Lily.

—¿Y si llamamos a mamá? —Propuso James desde la barra junto a la morena.

—Tiene que hacerlo él. —Le recordó, viendo ambos como su hermana menor se acercaba a Harry.

—¿Atrapaste muchos malos hoy? —Preguntó de repente la pequeña, sentándose en la mesa de centro que tenía su padre en el living; éste al escuchar su pregunta parpadeó un par de veces, regresando al presente.

—Eh… no, en realidad no. —Contestó confundido, tragando fuerte.

—¿Estás enfermo? —Él negó sin dejar de observarla, admirando el gran parecido que tenía con Hermione, desde su cabello castaño y rizado, aunque menos esponjado, hasta su respingada nariz y labios, excepto por el color de sus ojos que eran tan verdes como los de él. —La abuela Molly siempre dice que el chocolate te hace sentir mejor. —Comentó mientras columpiaba sus piecitos arriba de la mesa de centro. El moreno no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla, ¿De verdad era su hija? Se preguntó, sintiendo por alguna extraña razón una calidez en su pecho.

—¿A ti te ha funcionado? —La niña asintió entusiasmada, logrando ensanchar la sonrisa de su padre. El color estaba volviendo a sus mejillas poco a poco.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor. —Comentó James al acercarse, Harry se obligó a borrar su sonrisa y regresó a aquella expresión seria.

—Un poco, —reconoció. —pero aún tengo un par de dudas. —Le recordó con mesura.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió James para luego acercarse a uno de los muebles que se encontraba cerca y tomar el teléfono de casa. —Ya sabes que hacer primero. —Insistió al regresar, pasándole el aparato; Harry soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Hermione. —Ambos chicos asintieron; resignado, marcó el número de su amiga.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, una joven castaña se dirigía a Huddleston Road tras recibir una llamada del moreno, solicitándole que fuera a su departamento urgente. Intentó saber por teléfono qué pasaba, pero su amigo se negó a hablar, alegando que era mejor que ella lo viera con sus propios ojos porque tal vez no le iba a creer, lo que de inmediato despertó su curiosidad.

—Mas vale que tengas una buena razón Harry Potter. —Murmuró seria mientras manejaba por las calles de Londres, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Mientras tanto, un Harry impaciente caminaba de un lado para otro en aquel departamento, mordiendo de vez en cuando la uña de su dedo gordo. Si todo esto era verdad, ¿Qué se supone que haría? Se preguntó preocupado viendo a aquel par de adolescentes prepararse unos emparedados.

—Si continúas dando vueltas harás que vomite mi sándwich. —Le hizo saber fastidiado James, mientras masticaba con desgana su comida.

—Aquí tienes, Jean. —Decía Lily mientras le pasaba uno a su hermana. —Recuerda comer con cuidado. —Le recordó seria, viéndola asentir para luego dirigirse a la habitación, en donde la esperaba una película animada que Harry logró encontrar en televisión para distraerla un momento. —¿A qué hora llegará mamá? —Preguntó la morena antes de darle un trago a su refresco.

—Pronto. —Se limitó a decir serio, observándolos con cuidado, estudiando sus gestos. Desde que Jean apareció en la estancia y le sorprendió el gran parecido con Hermione no pudo evitar ver con mayor detalle a James y Lily, encontrando cierto parecido en ellos; por ejemplo, James tenía el cabello castaño y el cual parecía ser manejable, mientras que sus ojos tenían tonalidades entre verde y marrón, sin olvidar que su perfil era muy parecido al de su amiga. Lily, por otro lado, tenía rasgos más parecidos a él, siendo sus ojos y su cabello negro los que destacaran más, además del tono de su piel. James frunció el ceño molesto al ver la mirada que les dirigía Harry, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta alertó a todos en aquella habitación. —Quédense aquí. —Ordenó con mesura, verificando primero si se trataba de la castaña.

—¡Harry, ¿Estás ahí?! —Habló la voz Hermione del otro lado de la puerta, y él no dudó en abrir y dejarla pasar. —¿Qué sucede? Te escuchabas bastante nervioso por teléfono. —Dijo con expresión preocupada para luego quitarse la estorbosa bufanda roja del cuello. Harry guardó silencio no sabiendo como abordar el tema, sintiéndose nervioso de nuevo, pues sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. Y es que, ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir que dos adolescentes que estaban en la estancia aseguraban ser sus hijos? —¿Y bien? —Insistió al verlo abrir y cerrar la boca, ¿Estaba nervioso? Se cuestionó al verlo sudar frío, así que conociendo a Harry inmediatamente sacó dos teorías; una, de verdad se trataba de algo muy serio o dos, era una tontería. —¿No vas a decir nada? —Agregó desconcertada, viéndolo limpiar el sudor de su frente con manos temblorosas, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Sé- sé que… va a sonar muy estúpido, —logró decir de forma ahogada. —pero… tienes que prometerme que vas a ayudarme a resolver esto. —Le pidió tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, quería pensar que no se había vuelto loco.

—Estás comenzando a asustarme, ¿De qué se trata? —Inquirió mirándolo de forma preocupada.

—Vaya, ya era hora. —Comentó irritada Lily, llamando la atención de Hermione, quien rápidamente frunció el ceño, regresando a ver a Harry desconcertada.

—De esto quería hablarte. —Señaló su amigo, sin poder verla a los ojos. Hermione miró a la chica seria, desconociéndola, ¿Qué hacía una jovencita de su edad a esa hora en el departamento de Harry? Pasó su mirada de su amigo a la chica y su cerebro inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar, sacando como única conclusión que el moreno estaba teniendo una aventura con la joven. Tragó nerviosa, esto era algo muy serio.

—Harry… —Dijo su amiga en un susurro, visiblemente alterada. —Dime que no te metiste con ella, ¡Es una adolescente! —Enfatizó escandalizada.

—¿Qué? —Soltaron al unisonó ambos morenos, estupefactos.

—¡NO! —Exclamó horrorizado él.

—¡Que asco! —Lanzó Lily haciendo una mueca al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, perturbada.

—¡Diablos, Hermione ¿Por quién me tomas?! —Profirió ofendido, Harry. —¡No soy un pervertido! —Agregó, sintiendo escalofríos de solo imaginarse esa idea.

—Necesitaré terapia después de esto. —Decía la chica, estremeciéndose.

—Gracias a Dios. —Soltó aliviada, ignorando las miradas ofendidas que le lanzaban Harry y Lily. —Pero si no es eso, entonces ¿Cuál es…?

—¡Son nuestros hijos! —Soltó Harry sin más, antes de que se le ocurriera alguna otra estúpida teoría de ellos dos, sin embargo, tan pronto lo dijo cerró los ojos al darse cuenta del error que cometió. Así no había planeado decírselo. De nuevo aquel familiar silencio de esa tarde con su padre volvió, pero esta vez con Hermione. La castaña no dijo nada unos segundos, esperando a que alguno de los dos soltara alguna risa y dijera que era una broma, pero eso nunca llegó.

—Esto… —Intentó decir, aún sin entender que estaba pasando.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo. —Murmuró la adolescente, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Lily, ¿Ya no hay mas jamón? —Se escuchó una voz cerca de la cocina. Los tres volvieron sus miradas al ver a un chico alto y castaño salir a la estancia con un vaso de refresco en sus manos. —Oh… —Se detuvo al reconocer a su madre, luego frunció el ceño al ver su rostro. —¿Le acaban de decir? —Harry y Lily asintieron.

—¿Qué…? —Tragó aturdida. —Esto es una broma, ¿Cierto? —Inquirió viendo a Harry, pero sin ningún rastro de diversión en el rostro.

—Pensé que tu tendrías una mejor respuesta, por que ciertamente, yo no entiendo nada. —Declaró serio. La castaña regresó su mirada hacia los chicos, visiblemente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Has dicho que son...?

—Nuestros hijos. —Repitió Harry más para sí mismo, pues no sabía qué le sorprendía más, saber que sus hijos estaban ahí o el hecho de que él y Hermione hayan formado una familia.

—¿Y les creíste? —Soltó de repente seria; los tres la regresaron a ver desconcertados.

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo Lily molesta, ¿Es que no era obvio? Pensó irritada.

—¿En serio crees que ellos son nuestros hijos cuando ni siquiera hemos…?

—¡Demonios, ¿Podrías dejar de insinuar la palabra sexo, mamá?! —Pidió ofuscada la morena. —Ya suficiente tengo con que hayas pensado que papá y yo… —Negó, tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos.

—Espera, ¿Qué…? —La miró sorprendido su hermano.

—Créeme, no querrás saberlo. —Le aseguró seria.

—Esto es una tontería. —Logró decir la castaña al tiempo que negaba.

—Venimos del futuro... Madre. —Le aclaró James serio, haciendo un claro énfasis al final.

—Están mintiendo. —Negó.

—Podemos probarlo. —Le aseguró Lily de brazos cruzados y con altanería; Hermione la miró molesta.

—Quiero ver el giratiempo. —Ordenó seria mientras extendía la mano, pero Lily negó.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me lo quites? Ya me se ese truco mamá. —Contestó mofándose; Harry pudo jurar ver en el rostro de la castaña una molestia que antes no había visto. Hermione inspiró hondo, si esos chicos de verdad eran sus hijos y se atrevieron a jugar con el tiempo, ¡Que Merlín se apiadara de ellos! Porque no sabía cómo sería capaz de reprenderlos, pensó enojada. Lamentablemente para los chicos, su madre no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

—En ese caso, será a mi modo. —Dijo con mesura, mirando de forma retadora a Lily. Harry pasó su mirada de una a la otra, por alguna extraña razón sentía que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello. La adolescente caminó tranquilamente al sofá y tomó asiento.

—Te escucho. —Contestó mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas, pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa burlesca. Hermione le sonrió de forma forzada, luego giró hacia su amigo.

—Necesito hablar contigo… en privado. —Enfatizó seria, borrando su sonrisa. El moreno al leer su enojo, asintió sin cuestionarla, temiendo por lo que le pudiera pasar a él también.

—Claro. —Aceptó. —Vayamos a la cocina. —Sugirió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a los chicos, quienes asintieron, viendo sin más como sus padres se perdían en la cocina.

—Cinco galeones a que mamá gana. —Apostó James al tiempo que se sentada al lado de su hermana; Lily sonrió.

—Cinco a que mamá gana y dos más a que papá se disculpa. —James frunció el ceño.

—Pero si papá no hizo nada, ¿Por qué iba a disculparse? —Le cuestionó sin entender.

—Exacto. —Sonrió.

Tan pronto llegaron a la cocina, Harry dejó de respirar al imaginarse lo que se le vendría encima.

—Me quieres explicar, ¿Qué diablos es toda esa estupidez de que son nuestros hijos? —Preguntó su amiga con los brazos en jarra, visiblemente molesta.

—¡No lo sé! —Se defendió. —Yo llegué esta tarde y los encontré aquí jurando que son nuestros hijos. —Le explicó desesperado, también queriendo entender todo aquello.

—Y lo peor de todo es que les creíste. —Agregó irritada mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. —Tienes suerte de que llegara o de lo contrario estarías poniendo todos tus bienes a su nombre. —Añadió, cuidando que ninguno de los chicos se acercara para escucharlos.

—Hermione, escucha. Sé que parece una locura, pero antes necesito que…

—Como sea, te ayudaré a arreglar este desastre. —Lo interrumpió, tratando de pensar qué hacer.

—Y agradezco que te comprometas con esto, pero es importante que veas…

—Este es el plan. —Lo interrumpió nuevamente. —Yo tomaré un cabello de ella cuando se distraiga y tu harás lo mismo con él, ¿De acuerdo? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué quieres un cabello de ellos?

—Haré una prueba de ADN en vista de que no mostrarán el giratiempo, el cual puedo jurar que es una mentira. —Le aclaró, segura de que no estaba equivocada.

—Hermione, no creo que esto sea… —Trataba de decirle, pero su amiga lo ignoró, empujándolo hacia la estancia. Al verlos salir con una sonrisa fingida, James volteó a ver a su hermana de forma triunfal.

—No me mires así. Esto aún no termina, no lo olvides. —Le recordó seria, segura de que ella ganaría.

—¿Y bien? —Quiso saber James al verlos parados frente a ellos; Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, esperando su primer movimiento.

—Harry y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo. —Respondió sonriendo mientras lentamente le daba vuelta al sofá en donde el par de hermanos permanecían sentados. —Decidimos que… —Acarició sus cabezas de forma cariñosa. —Después de todo, tal vez tengan razón. —Lily arqueó su ceja, algo no andaba bien.

—Espera, ¿Porqué tal vez…? —Pero antes de que formulara la pregunta, ambos jóvenes sintieron un tirón de cabello. —¡Ay!

—¡Oye!

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Soltó molesta Lily mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que dije que sería a mi modo? A esto me refería. —Les explicó, mostrándole ambos cabellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Un cabello será más que suficiente para una prueba de ADN. —Dijo triunfal.

—¡Pero si me arrancaste más de uno! —Protestó enojada la morena al recordar el dolor.

—Considéralo un empate. —Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de altanería, justo la misma que la joven había puesto cuando la retó.

—No era necesario hacer eso, si querías un cabello solo debiste pedirlo. —Se quejó James, irritado.

—Da igual, —le restó importancia, dirigiéndose esta vez a su amigo. —¿Aún tienes aquel cofre con pociones que te regalé? —Harry asintió.

—Sí, la tengo en el baño, ¿Porqué...?

—Acompáñame. —Le pidió, no sin antes tomar el vaso de vidrio de refresco que James había dejado sobre la mesita de centro.

—Espera, eso es mío. —Le hizo saber.

—¡Ya no! —Dijo desde el pasillo, dejando frustrado al chico.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Creí que yo tomaría el cabello de James. —Le recordó al entrar al baño, viendo como su amiga tiraba el refresco por el lavabo para después enjuagarlo con un poco de agua y finalmente, secarlo con una de las toallas.

—Supuse que serías demasiado obvio, así que tomé ventaja dada la posición en la que estaban. —Le hizo saber, llenando nuevamente el vaso con agua.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —Preguntó curioso mientras Hermione sacaba el pequeño cofre de uno de los muebles del baño.

—La prueba, ¿Lo olvidaste? —Decía concentrada leyendo las etiquetas que venían en las botellas.

—Sobre eso, creo que necesitas ver primero a...

—¡Aquí está! —Sonrió aliviada, vertiendo un par de gotas de aquella poción verde sobre el vaso con agua; Harry comenzaba a molestarse.

—¿Podrías escucharme un momento? Trato de decirte que... ¡Ouch! —Soltó al verse interrumpido por su amiga tras arrancarle un cabello. —¡Pudiste pedirlo, Hermione! —Renegó al verla ahora a ella arrancarse un cabello castaño.

—Con esto será suficiente. —Murmuró al tiempo que metía con cuidado el cabello de Harry y de ella en el agua.

—Oye, sé que esto es una locura, ¡Pero necesito que me prestes atención! —Reclamó enojado, ignorando como Hermione sacaba su varita y murmuraba algo cerca del vaso.

—Dame un minuto. —Pidió mientras metía los dos cabellos de James y Lily.

—¡No! —Bramó con el rostro rojo, logrando finalmente capturar la atención de su amiga. —Esto… es importante. —Titubeó al ver la expresión de molestia que le dirigía su amiga.

—Bien, te escucho. —Dijo de brazos cruzados antes de soltar un suspiro; Harry apretó su mandíbula.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, Hermione. —Le advirtió enojado, le irritaba cuando Hermione mostraba esa clase de superioridad con él cuando ni siquiera le daba oportunidad de defenderse.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —Se disculpó al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. —¿Qué ibas a...?

—Son tres. —Lanzó antes de que lo interrumpiera y dado la balanza, consideraba justo que ahora él interviniera primero.

—¿Qué?

—Que son tres, pasaste por alto a Jean. —Le aclaró serio.

—Un momento... —Sacudió la cabeza tratando de asimilar aquello. —¿Me estás diciendo que son más? —Harry asintió.

—Esos que viste son James y Lily. —Le explicó. —Jean es la más pequeña. —Respiró hondo al recordar el gran parecido que tenía con Hermione. —Si te digo la verdad, yo estaba seguro que mentían, pero luego vi a la niña y…

—¡¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?! —Preguntó sin dejarlo terminar, molesta porque haya omitido tan importante información; Harry abrió la boca, indignado.

—¿Por qué?, ¡Porque no cerrabas la maldita boca!, ¡Llevo diez minutos intentando decírtelo! —Dijo colérico.

—¡Estaba intentando solucionar tu problema!

—¿Mi problema? —Repitió incrédulo. —¡Nuestro problema! —Enfatizó. —¿O ya olvidaste que, según ellos, tu eres su madre?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Pero, ¿Has pensado en los problemas en que nos veremos involucrados si todo esto es verdad? —Le recordó enojada.

—¡Por supuesto que lo he pensado! —Se defendió. —Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Digo, estabas más ocupada, ¡Imaginando una relación incestuosa entre mi hija y yo!

—¡Ya me disculpé por eso! —Lo atacó ahora ella. —Además, vi tu cara y, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?

—No sabes lo reconfortante que resulta saber que, aparte de pervertido, me tengas en un concepto de mujeriego. —Contestó esta vez en tono sarcástico mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados. Hermione respiró hondo, discutiendo no llegaría a ningún lado.

—Porque mejor no nos calmamos y nos concentramos en esto. —Sugirió, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Yo estaba calmado, ¡Pero tú me alteraste! —Le acusó.

—¡Suficiente! —Profirió cansada. —Discúlpate. —Demandó.

—¿Qué? —La miró incrédulo.

—Que te disculpes. —Repitió, esta vez de brazos cruzados.

—¿Disculparme?, ¿Por qué? Tu eres la que…

—Por levantarme la voz. —Le aclaró seria; Harry la miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Disculparse?, ¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Pero si tu también me alzaste la voz!

—Pero tu comenzaste.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Soltó irritado, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro. —Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, ¿Ya? —Dijo fastidiado, queriendo ya acabar con todo aquello y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

—Mucho mejor. —Sonrió satisfecha mientras se apoya en la puerta cerca de él.

—Tú también debiste disculparte. —Murmuró el moreno malhumorado después de permanecer callado unos minutos; Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez cuando te dejes de meter en tantos problemas. —Contestó, regresando a verlo.

—Sabes que yo no busqué esto. —Gruñó.

—Como sea, debemos encontrar una solución. —Le recordó, volviendo a su expresión seria.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —Preguntó arisco.

—Esperar a que la poción haga efecto, dependiendo del resultado, pensaremos qué hacer. —Harry asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo funciona? —Quiso saber al ver un extraño color en el vaso con agua.

—Al cabo de unos minutos el color del agua cambia. Si es negativo el agua se vuelve roja y si es positivo se vuelve azul...

—Hermione. —La llamó en un murmullo, pasando saliva. La castaña frunció el ceño al reconocer esa preocupación. —El agua cambió de color. —Señaló e inmediatamente Hermione regresó su vista al vaso.

—Dio positivo. —Dijo sin aliento al reconocer el color azul; tragó con dificultad.

—¿Eso significa que...? —La miró asustado.

—Ellos no mintieron. —Susurró. —Son nuestros hijos.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola! **

**Como les prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Corto, pero seguro y un poco más extenso que el anterior. Ahora bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Les confieso que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, sobre todo la parte de Harry y Hermione jajaja Sé que en el resumen el fic puede parecer muy dramático y lo será, pero solo un poco, me gustaría que fuera una combinación de todo, así que les prometo que no van a faltar las risas en este fic. **

**Por otro lado, debo aclarar una pequeña cosa. Algunos todavía no entienden qué es lo que fueron a hacer James y Lily al pasado, pero como lo dije al final del prólogo más el resumen, es evitar que Harry y Hermione se enamoren, ¿Y qué pasa si lo logran? Evitarán nacer, no habrá en un futuro un James, una Lily o una Jean y mucho menos una relación entre Harry y Hermione. Digamos que es como un suicidio, pero menos doloroso. **

**Y bueno, una cosa más, lo mencionaré por si en dado caso la página llega a funcionar otra vez y así no tener que volver a escribirlo. Sé que algunos tienen cuenta en Potterfics y que me siguen por allá, pero siento informales que la página está teniendo problemas y no me permite actualizar desde la semana pasada. Inclusive pensé que era algún error de la historia, porque hice una prueba y funcionó bastante bien, así que borré el fic y lo subí de nuevo, aunque me pesó porque ya habían comentado y todo para que al final siguiera igual. Una disculpa para aquellos lectores, pero les aseguro que no entiendo qué pasa con la página, los administradores no dan señales de vida y quien sabe hasta cuando vaya a funcionar. **

**En fin, solo me queda agradecer por sus comentarios, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, serán bien recibidas y con gusto responderé todos los comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**

**-Laura**

**Pd: Los errores de dedo serán corregidos tan pronto los note.**

**24/Agos/19 **


	4. Capítulo 3: Culpable

_**Capítulo 3: Culpable**_

—_Ellos no mintieron. —Susurró. —Son nuestros hijos._

Lo siguiente es que Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente desde que su amiga había confirmado que aquel par de adolescentes eran sus hijos, pero alrededor de unos minutos comenzó a preocuparle el aspecto de su amiga, pues no había logrado apartar su mirada de aquel vaso.

—Hermione. —La llamó suavemente, viendo como el rostro de su amiga se mostraba perturbado.

—Creo que… —Apenas logró decir en un hilo de voz. —Yo… —Su rostro se volvió pálido y Harry supo reconocer esa sensación.

—Será mejor que te sientes. —Le indicó preocupado, guiándola del brazo hasta el inodoro para que tomara asiento mientras él se apoyaba en la orilla de la bañera junto a ella. —No te ves muy bien, deberíamos… —Trató de decirle al ver como el color de su rostro cambiaba a uno amarillo, pero se vio obligado a callarse al ver como su amiga abría la tapa del inodoro y se arrodillaba para volver el estómago. Asustado, rápidamente se levantó para tomarla del abdomen y cabello, ayudándola con las arcadas. Cuando finalmente la chica creyó terminar, tiró de la palanca y Harry aprovechó este momento para buscar una pequeña toalla. —¿Te sientes mejor? —Quiso saber serio, sin poder evitar observarla preocupado mientras mojaba aquel pedazo de tela.

—Eso creo. —Susurró, limpiando con cuidado su cara de aquel sudor frío con su mano. —Esto es una locura, Harry. —Murmuró mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo, recargándose en la bañera. El moreno dejó salir un suspiro para luego colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Lo sé, —reconoció, colocando con cuidado sobre su rostro el trapo húmedo. —pero lo hemos confirmado. —Le recordó serio mientras limpiaba su frente; Hermione lo miró angustiada, ¿Cómo diablos había terminado así? Se preguntó, sintiéndose de repente agotada. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Lo escuchó preguntar al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella en el suelo.

—No lo sé, apenas y puedo asimilarlo que no me he detenido a pensar en eso. —Murmuró mientras abrazaba el brazo de su amigo, como si fuera una almohada en la cual apoyarse. De nuevo el silencio reinó en aquel pequeño cuarto de baño, ambos mirando inseguros la puerta, temiendo enfrentar aquella nueva situación juntos.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo de repente Harry. —Dime exagerado, pero… Por alguna extraña razón siento que enfrentarme a Voldemort sería más fácil que esto.

—Definitivamente. —Aceptó la castaña, pero esta vez con la mirada perdida.

—Aún no puedo creer que sean mis hijos. —Admitió, aunque ya lo estaba procesando mejor.

—Y yo que sea su madre. —Agregó esta, levantando el rostro para verlo. —¿De verdad me casé contigo? —Se preguntó, viendo con ojo critico a su amigo; Harry frunció el ceño serio al ver su mirada.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Inquirió desconcertado.

—¿Cuál cara? —Lo miró sin entender.

—Esa, como si te resultara imposible de creer que te hayas casado conmigo. —Contestó, sintiéndose ofendido, ¿Acaso ella no lo consideraba un buen partido?

—Porque es verdad, ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que terminaríamos juntos? —Le cuestionó, viendo como él no apartaba su mirada seria de ella.

—No, pero tampoco es algo que descartaría. —Le hizo saber en un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Honestamente, yo no. —Reconoció y Harry esta vez la miró molesto al saber aquello. —Quiero decir, —se corrigió de inmediato al sentir su mirada esmeralda ofendida. —es extraño, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos ha dado muestras de… bueno, tú sabes. —Titubeó, esta vez con las mejillas rojas.

—Que no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo haya considerado. —Contestó malhumorado. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ¿Así que después de todo no le había pasado desapercibida a su amigo? Era un dato interesante después de todo, pensó intrigada. —Lo único que me consuela después de que insinuaras que no te fijarías en mi… —Comenzó al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, viendo como su amiga se incorporaba, acercándose al lavabo. —Es haberle arruinado los planes a Cormac contigo. —Añadió, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción; Hermione soltó una risa suave y negó, viéndose al fin mas relajada mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes. Tras terminar Hogwarts, siguieron manteniendo esa relación cercana y cuando ambos sabían que pasarían una noche larga debido al trabajo, decidían compartirla juntos para hacerse compañía, es por eso que en ciertas ocasiones dormían en el departamento del otro, llevando a dejar varios artículos de higiene personal en esta.

—Yo debería de decir eso. —Le recordó con gracia antes de untar pasta dental. —A ti te acosan más mujeres.

—Sí, pero después de un tiempo lo olvidan, he ahí la diferencia. Cormac no ha dejado de insistir contigo desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. —Le aclaró sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio.

—Tienes razón, tal vez sería bueno darle una oportunidad. —Dijo con fingida seriedad antes de comenzar a cepillarse los dientes, no pudiendo evitar reír al ver la mirada de recelo que le dirigió el moreno.

—No es divertido. —Murmuró serio, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente. —Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué haremos con ellos? —Quiso saber, esperando unos minutos a que su amiga terminara de lavarse.

—Lo más importante por ahora es ocultarlos. —Contestó segura mientras se limpiaba con una toalla. —Nadie debe de saber que son nuestros hijos y que viajaron en el tiempo. —Declaró mirándolo preocupada y Harry asintió.

—Lo que me hace recordar… —Dijo de pronto confundido al tiempo que se incorporaba. —¿Qué hacen aquí? —Su amiga lo miró con sorpresa, ¡Que buena pregunta! Se había concentrado tanto en procesar toda aquella información e incluso ocultarlos que se olvidó de lo más importante, ¿Por qué sus hijos estaban ahí? Sea lo que sea, seguro era algo serio.

—No tengo idea, —reconoció. —pero sería un buen comienzo. —Dijo mientras se recargaba en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo en el futuro? —Inquirió preocupado, viendo como su amiga negaba insegura.

—No lo sé, pero espero que sea algo importante.

—Es lo más probable, ¿Por qué se arriesgarían a romper muchísimas reglas al venir hasta aquí? —Le cuestionó, queriendo pensar que sus hijos no tenían un pelo de tontos al asumir tal responsabilidad.

—Y han traído a su hermana… —Recordó de pronto, pues hasta ahora no le había tocado conocerla.

—Jean. —Sonrió Harry al nombrarla. —¡Tienes que conocerla! —La animó mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta para abrirla; Hermione no pudo evitar conmoverse al sentir el entusiasmo en su voz, sin embargo, se vieron obligados a poner cara de desconcierto al encontrar la estancia vacía al salir.

—¿Puedo pedir con más de un ingrediente? —Escucharon preguntar desde la cocina. —Perfecto, ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito? —James sonrió.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Pedimos pizza. —Respondió Lily mientras leía de forma distraída el periódico de esa mañana.

—¿Esa es mi tarjeta? —Quiso saber Harry molesto, mientras esculcaba sus bolsillos traseros.

—En ese caso que sea mitad pepperoni y cuatro quesos. —Seguía diciendo el castaño, ignorando la mirada seria de sus padres.

—No olvides a Jean. —Canturreó su hermana sin dejar de leer; James hizo una mueca de cansancio al tiempo que soltaba un bufido, llevándose una mano a la sien.

—Olvídelo, que sea mitad pepperoni y hawaiana. —Se corrigió, Lily sonrió burlesca. —Sí, a esa dirección, ¿En cuánto tiempo? —Se llevó una mano al micrófono del teléfono al tiempo que miraba a su padre. —¿Quieres alitas? —Su padre asintió para enseguida recibir un codazo en el estómago por parte de la castaña.

—¡No es momento para cenar! —Lo regañó en un susurro.

—¡Pero tengo hambre! —Contestó adolorido mientras se sobaba.

—Añada la orden de alitas también. —Pidió, esperó unos minutos y después colgó. —Listo, llegarán en veinte minutos. —Les informó, dejando el teléfono sobre la barra.

—Y yo creí que ya habían cenado. —Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba su tarjeta de crédito. —¿Dónde está mi billetera? —Quiso saber al no verla por ningún lado.

—No me llené y siendo honesto, sabía horrible. —Contestó al tiempo que le lanzaba su cartera para después abrir la nevera y tomar otro refresco.

—Ni a Jean le gustó. —Señaló la morena, mostrándole el plato con el sándwich completo que había dejado su hermana menor.

—¿Dónde está ella por cierto? —Quiso saber Hermione de brazos cruzados mientras pasaba su mirada por la estancia.

—En la habitación de papá. —Respondió seria, dejando de lado lo que leía. —¿Ya crees que somos tus hijos? —No dudó en lanzar de forma mordaz al ver que su madre daba media vuelta, dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Harry, pero tan pronto escuchó su pregunta se detuvo en seco y la regresó a ver seria.

—Sí. —Lily sonrió triunfal. —Lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué están aquí? —Y sólo bastó eso para que la sonrisa de su hija se borrara; tragó nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, ¡Maldición, ¿Cómo pudieron pasar por alto ese detalle?! Se preguntó angustiada, ni James ni ella planearon qué decirles a sus padres en dado caso de que hicieran esa pregunta, ¿Cómo diablos la iban a contestar ahora? Pensó asustada, rogando porque su hermano tuviera una idea.

—Que bueno que lo preguntas, mamá. —Intervino el castaño con fingida tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo estaba tan asustado como Lily; Harry frunció el ceño serio, así que sí había un motivo serio como lo sospecharon, pensó mirando de reojo a la castaña, quien tenía la misma expresión que él. —Hablaremos de eso cuando llegue la cena, ¿Te parece? —Le sugirió mientras abría la lata y le daba un trago; Hermione lo miró con recelo unos segundos que para James parecieron eternos, había olvidado lo perspicaz que era su madre.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Para estar todos presentes. —Entró esta vez Lily, tratando de fingir la misma tranquilidad que James.

—Creo que ellos tienen razón. —Habló al fin Harry, pero sin quitarles la mirada seria de encima a sus dos hijos; Hermione lo regresó a ver desconcertada. —Mientras llega la cena, deberíamos ir mejor a mi habitación para que conozcas a Jean, ¿Qué dices? —Hermione meditó un momento su propuesta, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó finalmente y Harry le indicó que lo siguiera. Tan pronto sus padres se perdieron en aquel pasillo, Lily se giró de inmediato a su hermano.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —Soltó alarmada en un susurro, cuidando que nadie mas los escuchara.

—¡No lo sé! —Contestó de inmediato James igual de alterado que ella.

—¡¿Cómo pudimos pasar esto por alto?! —Seguía diciendo la morena mientras caminaba nerviosa por aquella cocina.

—¡Tranquilízate y mejor ayúdame a pensar! —Gruñó su hermano, dejando la lata de refresco sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué les vamos a decir, James? —Preguntó preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Mamá se dará cuenta, ella no tiene un pelo de tonta. —Le recordó, viendo a su hermano asentir.

—Tiene que ser una estupidez. —Contestó y Lily lo miró molesta.

—¡No es una estupidez, tu viste como nos miró! —Soltó, pero James rodó los ojos y negó.

—No me refería a eso, tonta. —La corrigió. —Somos adolescentes, ¿No? —Lily asintió sin comprender a dónde iba. —Entonces actuemos como tal. —La morena enarcó una ceja.

—No comprendo, ¿Cuál es tu punto? —Quiso saber mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Darles una razón estúpida a nuestros padres de por qué estamos aquí. —Le explicó.

—¿Cómo un acto de rebeldía? —James asintió y Lily por fin comprendía de qué estaba hablando. —Nos ayudará a que no profundicen en el tema.

—Y al mismo tiempo les estaríamos dando una razón de por qué no deben estar juntos. —Añadió sonriendo al saber que podían sacarle mas jugo a aquella mentira.

—¿Falta de responsabilidad?, ¿Quién tendrá la culpa? —Cuestionó al verlo asentir.

—Desde luego que papá, ¿Te imaginas la pelea que tendrán? Mamá lo pensará dos veces antes de formar una familia con él por descuidado, porque ¿Cuántas leyes hemos roto por hacer esto? —Lily sonrió, su madre se pondría histérica al enterarse de qué manera habían quebrado las reglas.

Hermione caminó hacia la habitación de su amigo no pudiendo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sin embargo, una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios, ya que después de esto no sabía cómo llamar a Harry. El moreno abrió la puerta y en efecto, ahí estaba una pequeña de cinco años sobre la cama mirando la televisión, abrazada a aquel hipogrifo que ella le había regalado a Harry en una ida a la feria mágica que inauguraron Fred y George hacer un par de años. La niña notó la presencia de alguien en la puerta y giró su rostro hacia la mujer; Hermione pudo jurar que algo cálido rodeo su corazón al ver la sonrisa que la niña le dirigía, sonriéndole ella también de vuelta.

—¿Qué tal van las caricaturas? —Preguntó su padre con las manos en los bolsillos mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Tiene muchos comerciales. —Se quejó la menor al tiempo que hacia una mueca de disgusto, logrando hacer sonreír a Harry al ver que hacia el mismo gesto que Hermione cuando algo la fastidiaba. —Y luego tengo hambre. —Recordó, llevándose una mano a su estómago.

—Supe que el sándwich no te gustó, lo siento por eso. —Se disculpó Harry al tiempo que tomaba asiento en aquel lecho junto a ella. —Tu hermano a encargado pizza para todos, no deben de tardar. —Le informó.

—¿Tiene piña? —Pregunto cómo no queriendo y Harry asintió.

—¿No te gusta? —Quiso saber preocupado, dispuesto a ir a reprender a James si había olvidado a su hermana.

—Sí, es mi favorita. Es solo que a James y a Lily no les gusta. —Le aclaró y Harry volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sabes? También es mi favorita. —Le confeso en tono bajo y Jean lo miró con sorpresa. —Tu madre siempre se molesta porque la pido. —Le comentó divertido, haciendo reír a la niña quien esta vez levantó su vista hacia Hermione.

—¿Papi? —Lo llamó bajito.

—¿Sí? —La miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué mami nos esta mirando raro? —Preguntó, viendo confundida a Hermione, quien hasta ahora no había logrado moverse de la puerta y mucho menos articular una palabra. Harry la regresó a ver de inmediato, recordando que su amiga estaba ahí, no sorprendiéndose al encontrarse la cara asustada de su amiga, pues él mismo también se vio así al conocer a Jean.

—Verás, ¿Recuerdas que hace un momento papá se sentía enfermo? —La niña asintió con seriedad. —Fue porque algo me cayó mal en el almuerzo. —Le explicó.

—¿Mamá también comió de eso? —Inquirió con su pequeño ceño fruncido y su padre asintió. —¿Quieres que vayamos por una barra de chocolate? —Le preguntó preocupada a su madre; Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—Molly le dijo que eso siempre te hace sentir mejor. —Le aclaró el moreno al ver su desconcierto; la castaña tragó nerviosa, logrando esta vez formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No será necesario, gracias. —Dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? —La invitó Harry al tiempo que se incorporaba y se acercaba a su amiga, pues estaba seguro que de permanecer un minuto más parada la haría terminar en el suelo debido a sus nervios; la chica asintió, agradeciendo en el fondo el gesto del auror, caminando hasta sentarse sobre la cama junto a Jean, no pudiendo evitar soltar un suspiro de complacencia, ¡Eran muy parecidas! Pensó con ilusión y ternura al verla. Ahora entendía aquella emoción que brotaba de los labios de Harry al referirse a la niña, pensó orgullosa.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Preguntó su madre al estar junto a ella, mirando con curiosidad la televisión.

—Jimmy Neutron. —Contestó la castaña sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla. —Ya casi se acaba y creo que sigue Bob Esponja. —Le comentó, bastante concentrada en aquellos dibujos animados. Hermione observó con curiosidad como Jean no soltaba aquel peluche con forma de hipogrifo.

—Veo que ya conoces a Buckbeak. —Mencionó, señalando aquel peluche, logrando hacer que la niña apartara sus ojos esmeraldas del televisor.

—Sí, papá se lo regaló a Lily cuando era pequeña. —Le explicó, tomando con mayor firmeza aquel hipogrifo.

—¿Y ahora es tuyo? —Hermione sonrió al verla asentir. —Son animales muy lindos, pero debes de tener cuidado, algunas veces son peligrosos. —Le explicó mientras pasaba una mano por el peluche.

—Lo sé, escuché cuando Lily le dijo a Lucy como Jamie hizo que Buckbeak le rompiera el brazo a Ambrose. —Le contó con tranquilidad mientras regresaba a ver sus caricaturas, perdiéndose la cara de asombro de Hermione, quien rápidamente volteó a ver a Harry con una mirada escandalizada que claramente expresaba un _"¡¿Has oído eso?!" _Harry asintió y le dirigió una mirada severa, dándole a entender que ya hablarían después con James muy seriamente.

—¡Llegó la pizza! —Anunció Lily después de unos minutos desde la cocina, llamando la atención de aquellos tres.

—¡Genial! —Soltó la pequeña, bajando de la cama para dirigirse al comedor con sus padres detrás de ella.

—Era una pizza extra grande, mitad pepperoni y hawaiana, alitas y papas, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó el repartidor antes de entregárselo; James asintió. —Serían dieciséis libras.

—¡Papá, la cuenta! —Gritó el chico mientras tomaba las cosas; Harry se acercó enseguida al repartidor y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Usted es su padre? —Preguntó con asombro el repartidor al ver lo joven que era el moreno; Harry negó con nerviosismo, viendo como el hombre pasaba su tarjeta por aquel aparato.

—Es adoptado. —Optó por decir para que no se mirara sospechoso.

—Aquí tiene señor. —Harry asintió dándole las gracias antes de cerrar la puerta; gruñó molesto al recordar como lo llamó James delante del repartidor.

—Lávate las manos de nuevo, Jean. —Le ordenó su hermana al ver que la niña ya se disponía a tomar una pieza; Jean rodó los ojos y se incorporó de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue eso de "papá"? —Soltó Harry tan pronto estuvo cerca de James, llamando la atención de Hermione y Lily.

—Lo siento señor Potter. —Escupió el chico en tono sarcástico y su padre lo miró airado. Comenzaba a molestarle el tono de ese jovencito.

—¿Piensas que esto es divertido? —Dijo de pronto el auror con seriedad. —Jugar con el tiempo es peligroso. —Les recordó con mesura, viendo como Hermione asentía de acuerdo. —No puedes decirle a cualquiera que soy tu padre, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que puede pasar si alguien se entera de lo que hicieron? —Le cuestionó enojado; James hizo una mueca ante el disgusto de su padre.

—¡Listo, yo quiero el mío con piña! —Escucharon a Jean desde el pasillo, quien fue la única que no presenció aquella pequeña disputa.

—Tranquilo, no se repetirá. —Se obligó a decir de mala gana al ver llegar a su hermana menor.

—Y ya que retomamos el tema… —Dijo Hermione esta vez mientras le pasaba su pieza con un poco de papas y alitas a Jean. —Quiero que cenemos primero antes de hablarlo, ¿De acuerdo? —Les pidió, indicándoles con una sutil mirada que no se hablaría nada delante de Jean. Todo aquel tema de estar todos presentes le pareció absurdo desde luego, no sabía exactamente qué tramaban sus hijos, pero el incluir a Jean en aquella conversación no era una opción y estaba segura que Harry le daría la razón. La niña apenas tenía, ¿Qué?, ¿Cinco años? Apostaría a que ella no estaba al tanto de las decisiones de James y Lily.

—Por otro lado, —habló ahora Harry mientras tomaba una pieza. —No pueden quedarse aquí. —Declaró, haciendo que ambos adolescentes lo regresaran a ver de inmediato.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Vas a echarnos? —Soltó preocupada Lily.

—Desde luego que no. —Contestó Hermione antes de abrir una lata de refresco. —Pero no podemos permitir que ningún conocido los vea. —Señaló con mesura.

—¿Entonces dónde se supone que nos quedaremos? —Preguntó James antes de darle un mordisco a su comida.

—Estaba pensando en Grimmauld Place y…

—¡No!

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Yo no pondré un pie en ese lugar! —Profirieron al unisonó los tres Potter; Harry y Hermione los miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —quiso saber su padre sin entender su molestia.

—Es que ahí vive la…

—¡Kreacher! —Interrumpió James al ver que Jean los delataría. —Nunca le hemos caído bien. —Le explicó al leer el desconcierto en los rostros de sus padres.

—No pensaba dejar que los mirara, sería muy arriesgado incluso siendo un elfo. —Les aclaró, pero sus hijos no estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

—No creo que sea buena idea, a Jean le da miedo ese lugar. —Agregó esta vez Lily, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la niña, quien se limitó a asentir sin refutar.

—Bien, supongo que tendrá que ser en otro lugar. —Comentó Harry antes de llevarse una papa a la boca. —¿Qué me dices de tu departamento, Hermione? —Preguntó luego de tragar, pero la castaña negó mientras masticaba.

—Tiene que ser un lugar donde después del trabajo nadie pueda localizarnos, ¿Te imaginas si Ron o alguno de nuestros amigos van a buscarnos? —Respondió para después limpiar la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta; Harry suspiró con cansancio, su amiga tenía razón.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar alguna casa, tal vez en las afueras de Londres. —Mencionó serio antes de tomar su refresco y darle un trago, Hermione asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Quiso saber Lily antes de tomar otra rebanada de pizza.

—Lo más pronto posible. —Contestó su madre. —Por fortuna traigo mi laptop conmigo, si tenemos suerte tal vez encontremos algo esta noche. —Le explicó mientras untaba un poco de salsa en su pizza. Comieron tranquilamente alrededor de media hora, no hubo malos comentarios por parte de Lily o James, pues estaban mas preocupados de qué forma les dirían a sus padres aquella mentira sin que sospecharan que no era verdad; sin embargo, sus padres sí pudieron enterarse de algunos detalles, como que ambos eran de la casa de Gryffindor, James era el mayor de los tres y la pequeña contaba con apenas 5 años. Minutos después, finalmente Jean terminó de comer…

—Ya no puedo más. —Dijo la pequeña dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su silla, haciendo reír a Harry.

—Veo que tenías mucho apetito, ¿Desde qué horas no comías? —Preguntó interesado su padre, ganándose la atención de su amiga.

—Veamos… —Decía la niña pensativa. —Desde la mañana. —Harry y Hermione borraron su sonrisa y regresaron a ver a aquel par de adolescentes de forma reprobatoria; ambos chicos se miraron incómodos al entender la molestia de sus padres.

—Supongo que debes de estar cansada, ¿No? —Logró decir ahora su madre de forma dulce, dirigiéndose a la menor.

—Un poco. —Respondió en medio de un bostezo mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos verdes con su puño.

—Ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación, miras un rato caricaturas y después te duermes? —Sugirió Harry al tiempo que miraba su reloj de mano, viéndola asentir.

—Ven, yo te llevaré… —Intentó decir Lily mientras se incorporaba, pero se vio interrumpida enseguida por su madre.

—No hace falta, yo lo haré. —Dijo esta vez Hermione de forma seria antes de incorporarse y tomar la mano de Jean para dirigirse a la habitación. Tan pronto se perdieron en aquel pasillo, Harry los regresó a ver con la misma expresión que su amiga.

—Odio cuando nos ves así. —Escupió irritado James al sentir la mirada molesta de su padre.

—Me temo que esa clase de comentarios no va a ayudarlos en su castigo. —Les hizo saber con mesura el moreno de brazos cruzados; el chico chasqueó los dientes, limitándose a rodar los ojos y dejarse caer pesadamente en su silla.

—¿Vas a castigarnos? —Le cuestionó incrédula Lily. —¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo! —Protestó al ver a su padre asentir.

—Con gusto se las enumeraré, pero sólo hasta que Hermione esté aquí. —Dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Alrededor de quince minutos, ningún de los tres habló, esperando la llegada de su madre en medio de aquel sonido del reloj de la sala de estar que comenzaba a irritar a James. No sabía qué le molestaba más, ¿Sentir la mirada de su padre o el hecho de saber que serían castigados por quien sabe que cosa? Si había culpables aquí eran únicamente sus padres, ¿Es que incluso en el pasado ellos tendrían que pagar por sus errores? Pensó molesto, enfrentando la mirada seria de su padre sin inmutarse, de ninguna manera se dejaría intimidar por él. Lily en cambio pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, preocupada al ver de vez en cuando como, bajo la mesa, James no dejaba de apretar sus puños al sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Harry.

Tal vez en esa época sus padres desconocían la mala relación que tenían con ellos en el futuro, pero si había una peor, esa era la relación de James con su progenitor. El chico era muy explosivo cuando se trataba de defenderse, en más de una ocasión lo llegó a ver, pero con su padre era diferente, su manera de ponerse a la defensiva e incluso el modo hosco en que le contestaba la hacia pensar que su hermano odiaba a su padre, pues difícilmente ambos podían estar en una habitación sin terminar gritándose. Afortunadamente y para alivio de la morena, su madre regresaba…

—Listo, Jean por fin está durmiendo. —Notificó Hermione antes de tomar asiento junto a Harry, quedando exactamente frente de sus hijos.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó de mala gana James, no molestándose en disimular su disgusto. —¿Qué quieren saber?

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Soltó Hermione con mesura; James miró a su hermana de reojo antes de cambiar de postura en aquella silla.

—¿La verdad? —Logró decir Lily de forma insegura, buscando una forma de evadir la pregunta.

—Sin rodeos. —Le advirtió Harry.

—Discutimos. —Respondió James, viendo la expresión confundida de sus padres. —Lily y yo tuvimos una discusión con ustedes. —Les aclaró serio, mirando a su hermana en busca de apoyo, quien asintió enseguida.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Hermione mirándolos con recelo.

—Una tontería…

—Contesta la pregunta, James. —Lanzó con brusquedad su padre, logrando que esta vez el chico le dirigiera una mirada ácida, apretando su mandíbula con esfuerzo para no escupirle unos cuantos insultos.

—Por un concierto de Ed Sheeran. —Dijo rápidamente Lily al ver que su hermano comenzaba a molestarse ante el tono de voz de su padre; Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver desconcertados.

—¿Y quién es Ed Sheeran? —Inquirió el moreno confundido; Lily soltó un bufido y continuó:

—El punto es que nos negaron la ida al concierto. —Prosiguió, ignorando la pregunta e intentando mostrar tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba cómo continuar su mentira sin delatarse. Harry y Hermione en cambio escuchaban sin comprender, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver aquel concierto con su viaje en el tiempo? Aunque ambos sospechaban que tal y como lo temieron, se trataba de una tontería. Una muy estúpida, tonta e irresponsable razón de interferir con el futuro y el tiempo, poniendo en peligro muchas cosas.

—Así que decidimos tomar el giratiempo para ir al concierto… —Harry y Hermione jadearon con horror.

—¡Hicieron, ¿Qué?! —Profirieron al unisonó el par de amigos.

—Jamás pensamos que serían años en vez de horas. —Terminó la morena, viendo la cara de estupefacto de sus padres, quienes no podían creer la sarta de estupideces que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Saben…? —Intentó decir su madre con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro rojo. —¿Tienen una idea de lo que acaban de hacer? —Les preguntó con la voz temblorosa a causa de su enojo.

—¿De todas las reglas que han roto? —Le siguió su padre, quien también se encontraba furioso, pues la vena en su frente no indicaba otra cosa mas que molestia, mucha molestia.

—¡Y encima se atrevieron a traer a Jean! —Recordó Hermione exaltada, no pudiendo contenerse más.

—¡Todo por un capricho! —Bramó Harry.

—¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO?! —Gritaron.

—En ir al concierto, ¿Qué no escucharon? —Contestó insolente el joven con mayor seguridad al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, logrando hacer crecer más la molestia de Harry y Hermione.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerte el chistoso con nosotros, James! —Exclamó el moreno, harto de la falta de respeto que mostraban sus hijos hacia ellos.

—Son la imprudencia en persona. —Decía su madre mientras se paseaba cabreada por aquella estancia.

—Un concierto, esto es increíble… —Hablaba su padre mientras negaba sin poder creer aquella tontería; el par de hermanos se voltearon a ver con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nunca nos imaginamos que el giratiempo ultrasecreto y peligroso se refería a esto. —Enfatizó Lily, viendo como enseguida sus padres la regresaban a ver nuevamente sorprendidos.

—¿Secreto y peligroso? —Repitió su madre, atónita.

—¡Por amor de Dios, ¿En que cabeza cabe usar algo que desconocen cómo funciona?! —Ladró Harry enfurecido.

—¡Viajar en el tiempo no es un juego! —Enfatizó Hermione. —¿Es que acaso no han aprendido nada en Hogwarts?

—Solo queríamos regresar un par de horas y para no dejar sola a Jean decidimos traerla con nosotros…

—¡Es una niña! —Chilló Hermione. —Jean no tiene la edad y mucho menos conoce las consecuencias que traería si algo sale mal. —Les hizo saber la castaña, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Tener un giratiempo es una gran responsabilidad. —Les hizo ver Harry con expresión dura, bajando su tono de voz.

—¿Dónde lo consiguieron? —Preguntó Hermione con las manos en la cintura; James le dirigió una mirada segura a su hermana y esta asintió.

—Lo tomamos de la oficina de papá. —Respondió con firmeza el castaño, viendo como la expresión del moreno cambiaba a una de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo regresaba a ver escandalizada; Harry tragó con dificultad, viendo a los presentes angustiado: Él era el culpable.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola! **

**Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, me disculpo por la ausencia inesperada. Sé que no quedamos en ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero me vi obligada a desaparecer por problemas de salud, trabajo y la falla de Potterfics, además de que estoy a menos de un mes de la boda de una de mis mejores amigas en la cual seré dama y sigo sin encontrar vestido del color que es, imagínense lo vuelta loca que ando. Con respecto a Potterfics, bueno, en el capítulo anterior aclaré que la página estaba teniendo problemas, pues lastimosamente siguen sin solucionarlo y siendo honesta, me frustré demasiado. Cada que actualizo, me gusta hacerlo en todas las plataformas donde está el fic, y el hecho de que Potterfics no me dejara me causó conflicto, así que, para evitarme esa espinita de inquietud, decidí borrar el fic en esa página. Así que de ahora en adelante la historia estará únicamente en wattpad y fanfiction, quizás en un año o menos me anime a volverlo a intentar en potterfics, (aclaro que sólo presentan la falla las historias nuevas, las que ya tienen tiempo ahí funcionan con normalidad a la hora de actualizar). **

**Bien, retomando el fic, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que estaré contestando todas sus dudas, así que siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que sea. Y pues ya que retomamos el tema jajajaja Se los dije en el resumen y se los vuelvo a aclarar aquí: "buscan desesperados arreglar su presente, cansados de lidiar con los errores de Harry y Hermione, descubriendo en el proceso que el amor es un lazo ****DIFÍCIL**** de romper" Chicos, soy una Harmony de hueso colorado (Harmione para otros), ¿De verdad creen que no dejaré a mi pareja favorita juntos en el fic? ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! Jajajaja Se los digo porque varios me preguntaron en los comentarios si los dejaría juntos o no, así que quédense tranquilos, el fic es 100% harmony, además la relación (en el pasado) de Harry y Hermione es muy buena, cero conflictiva, relájense jajaja. **

**En fin, creo que por ahora es todo, espero poder traerles la sig. Actualización la próxima semana.**

**¡Saludos!**

**-Laura**

**Pd: Los errores de dedo serán corregidos tan pronto me de cuenta.**

**29/Sep/19**


	5. Capítulo 4: Mal presagio

_**Capítulo 4: Mal presagio.**_

Harry permanecía sentado en la cama de su habitación, cabizbajo ante los regaños de la castaña, quien hacía más de quince minutos que no había dejado de maldecir, algo poco usual en ella.

—¡¿Un cajón?, ¿De verdad?! —Logró decir entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

—Hermione, te juro que… —Intentó abogar un poco por él, pero de nuevo Hermione se interponía.

—De todos los lugares que hay, ¿Se te ocurrió que el más seguro para guardar un giratiempo era un cajón? —Decía mientras se acercaba a él de forma peligrosa; James y Lily, quienes oían a través de la puerta, sonrieron al saber que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

—Lo sé, debí guardarlo en una bóveda en Gringotts y…

—¡No, debiste destruirlo! —Profirió de forma acusatoria. —¿Ahora cómo arreglaremos esto? —Le preguntó enojada mientras señalaba la puerta, en donde dos de sus hijos los esperaban detrás de ella.

—¡No me mires así! —Trató de defenderse Harry. —¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —Preguntó preocupado, buscando disipar la molestia de su amiga y ahora, futura madre de sus hijos; la castaña bufó enojada, pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración al tiempo que iba y venía de la habitación como león enjaulado. —Entiendo que estés molesta y… —Quiso tranquilizarla.

—¡Claro que no lo entiendes! —Lanzó otra vez. —¡Nuestros hijos están aquí por un descuido tuyo! —Exclamó, tratando de hacerle ver la gravedad del asunto.

—¡Lo sé! —Profirió cansado de aceptar parte de la culpa. —A mí tampoco me hace gracia que estén aquí, peor aún si yo fui el responsable. —Agregó esto último en tono bajo. —Sin embargo… —Dijo mientras se incorporaba para después silenciar la habitación con un movimiento rápido de su varita. —Me niego a aceptar que todo sea culpa mía. —Declaró firme, enfrentándose a la mirada colérica de su amiga.

—¿Es que quieres que alguien más se haga cargo de tus errores? —Lanzó mordaz mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a la espera de su objeción; ahora fue el turno de Harry de gruñir molesto, ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Pensó frustrado. Sí, cometió un error, pero echándoselo en cara no solucionaría nada, sus hijos estaban aquí, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, ¿Regresarlos a su época? No sabían siquiera cómo funcionaba el giratiempo.

—Necesito que te calmes y me escuches. —Pidió lo más suave que pudo, no queriendo que ambos se molestaran más; Hermione en ningún momento quitó su mirada dura de él. —Tan solo piénsalo, ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para guardar algo de esa importancia en un cajón? —Le cuestionó, ofendido porque lo creyera un imbécil.

—¿Honestamente? —Contestó seria.

—Hermione. —Dijo con mesura, sabiendo sus intenciones; la chica soltó un suspiro y se sentó con pesadez sobre la cama.

—Ya no sé qué creer, Harry. —Reconoció al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por su rostro con cansancio; fue entonces donde el moreno entendió que por fin su amiga estaba pensando con claridad.

—Analízalo un poco. —La animó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. —Supieron llegar perfectamente a mi departamento sin ayuda en otra época y sin dinero, ¿Cómo es posible que se les haya pasado un detalle tan importante del giratiempo? —Preguntó, logrando despertar la curiosidad de su amiga.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo miró sin entender a dónde iba.

—Algo me dice que hay algo más… no sé exactamente qué, pero pienso que no nos han dicho toda la verdad. —Reconoció con seriedad.

—Tal vez tengas razón… —Declaró seria después de meditarlo unos segundos. —James y Lily a mi ver no son tontos. —Pensó al recordar las provocaciones de su hija hacia ella para molestarla. —Sí, sé que son adolescentes y rebeldes, pero…

—No son idiotas. —Completó Harry, dándole la razón.

—Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué resaltar lo de "secreto y peligroso" cuando sabían que ya estábamos molestos? —Recordó de pronto con el ceño fruncido al ver piezas que no encajaban.

—Normalmente buscarías una manera de aminorar el enojo. —Dijo pensativo su amigo.

—O simplemente guardarte ciertos detalles. —Analizó la castaña, pues pese a no ser una hija problema con sus padres, si llegó a tener ciertas discusiones con ellos de adolescente y en ninguna de ellas buscó empeorar su situación, ¿Por qué James y Lily sí?

—Sí, hay cosas que no cuadran. —Murmuró pensativo mientras miraba con recelo la puerta, casi como si tuviera rayos equis para ver a sus hijos.

—Lo siento, Harry. —Escuchó de pronto con suavidad, llamando su atención.

—¿Por qué? —La miró con sorpresa. —Yo fui quien cometió el error. —Le recordó desconcertado.

—Porque mientras yo maldecía y te culpaba una y otra vez, tu pensaste con cabeza fría. —Reconoció avergonzada; Harry sonrió con ternura al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para depositar un beso en ella.

—Bueno, ya sabemos quién será la cabeza de nuestro matrimonio. —Soltó burlesco, sonriendo aún más al verla soltar una risa mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Por supuesto. —Se mofó ésta, dándole a entender que no tenía la razón.

Mientras tanto, dos adolescentes intentaban escuchar detrás de la puerta lo que sus padres decían, cuidando no pegarse demasiado para no delatarse.

—¿Puedes escuchar algo? —Preguntó en un susurro James, pero su hermana negó.

—Nada, parece que silenciaron la habitación. —Le comentó en tono bajo.

—Eso, o mamá terminó matando a papá. —Comentó con gracia, tratando de no reírse.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Le ordenó al tiempo que se alejaban con cuidado de la puerta, regresando a la sala de estar, seguida por James.

—¿Ahora qué? —Quiso saber al llegar, cuidando no alzar la voz demasiado.

—No lo sé, pero por ahora logramos desviar su atención de nosotros, eso nos servirá para pensar en la segunda parte del plan. —Respondió, segura de que no fallarían y sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Entonces tendremos que esperar… otra vez. —Dijo el castaño con desgana mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

—Casi lo olvido. —Recordó mientras extraía algo de su chaqueta. —Debemos desarmar el giratiempo, dudo mucho que mamá y papá olviden quitármelo. —Dijo seria, viendo a James asentir. Con cuidado, la morena quitó los dos seguros que se encontraban de extremo a extremo, logrando que el primer soporte con forma de un aro delgado y extrañas letras negras, saliera. —Ya está la primera pieza. —Le aseguró colocándosela sobre su muñeca a modo de brazalete, viendo como James volvía a colocar los seguros.

—Ahora vamos por la segunda. —Murmuró serio, sacando su varita de su chaqueta para apuntarla hacia el giratiempo. —_Reducio._ —Pronunció cuidadosamente y la pieza se encogió. El castaño rápidamente guardó su varita y nuevamente desarmó el giratiempo, tomando el segundo soporte para colocarlo en su dedo medio. —Sólo un par de giros más y estará perfecto. —Decía concentrado, girando la pieza para que encajara perfecto con su dedo de tal forma que pareciera un anillo. Cuando sus padres fabricaron ese giratiempo, se encargaron de dividirlo como una medida de seguridad en caso de que cayera en malas manos, ajustando dos de sus piezas más importantes como simple joyería. Nadie en esa época o en cualquier otra sabía cómo funcionaba a excepción de James, Lily y sus padres del futuro.

—Sin las coordenadas el giratiempo no funcionará. —Dijo su hermana, colocando el seguro en lo que quedó de aquel giratiempo. —Nadie podrá descifrarlo. —Le aseguró, guardándolo en su bolsillo de nuevo.

—Bien, tenemos una teoría, ¿Qué haremos entonces? —Preguntó Harry mientras caminaba por la habitación pensativo. —Podríamos reprenderlos y obligarlos a decir la verdad. —Sugirió con sencillez, pero Hermione de inmediato negó.

—No, no creo que eso sea buena idea. —Meditó. —Fácilmente podrían mentirnos y terminaríamos en la misma situación que hace unos minutos. —Le hizo ver y el chico asintió de acuerdo. —Lo mejor por ahora es fingir que nada de esto pasó y ver qué podemos descubrir más adelante. —Decía mientras se pasaba una mano constantemente por la sien.

—Eso puede tardar, ¿No crees? —Insistió un poco inseguro del plan de su amiga.

—Tal vez, pero podemos acelerar el proceso. —Dijo al recordar una pequeña clave en todo esto.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó confundido.

—Jean. —Respondió segura. —Es una niña, no creo que sea difícil que nos diga la verdad. —Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Vaya… y yo que estaba pensando en darles veritaserum. —Reconoció, rascándose la nuca apenado; la castaña lo miró incrédula, mostrando en su expresión un claro _"¿Te has vuelto loco?"_. —Bueno, era eso o usar la legeremancia. —Agregó como no queriendo.

—No harás nada de eso. —Le advirtió con mesura mientras se acercaba a la puerta para dirigirse a la estancia con Harry detrás de ella. Al llegar, la pareja encontró a sus hijos aparentemente tranquilos, admirando la chimenea al tiempo que conversaban; estos al verlos, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie.

—Vayan a la habitación continua y prepárense para ir a dormir. —Ordenó su madre con dureza.

—Y entréguenme sus varitas y el giratiempo. —Añadió su padre enseguida, empleando el mismo tono que la castaña, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de James y Lily, ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? Pensaron al verlos tan tranquilos y al parecer, estar de acuerdo con las decisiones del otro, ¿Dónde habían quedado los gritos y los insultos? Se preguntaron molestos al ver distorsionada esa complicidad.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó James a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos en una clara señal de estar en desacuerdo.

—Porque somos sus padres. —Enfatizó con seriedad Harry al tiempo que sacaba su varita, no queriendo escuchar una objeción más.

—¿Pero qué…? —Soltó el chico con sorpresa al ver como su padre, usando sus habilidades de auror, les quitó sus varitas a ambos en un simple movimiento de la suya.

—Como sea. —Escupió la adolescente con disgusto, dispuesta a irse a su habitación, pero siendo detenida por Hermione de inmediato por el brazo.

—El giratiempo. —Señaló su madre con mesura; Lily rodó los ojos y se zafó con brusquedad, sacándolo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para entregárselo de mala gana. —Asegúrense de no despertar a su hermana. —Fue la última indicación que les dio, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse con suavidad, aunque segura de que los dos quisieron azotarla.

—¡Es un idiota! —Escupió James enojado tan pronto escuchó que la puerta se cerró.

—¡Sh! Vas a despertar a Jean. —Le dijo Lily mientras veía como su pequeña hermana se removía dormida. —Necesitas controlarte. —Le ordenó con severidad al verlo caminar colérico por la habitación.

—¿Cómo? Si nos quebramos la cabeza para nada. —Decía entre dientes, molesto al no ver los resultados que esperaba.

—Nadie desiste a la primera discusión, James. —Le explicó Lily mientras buscaba en su mochila el pijama de los tres. —Se necesitan más para romper con una relación. —Le recordó, quitándole con cuidado sus medias y el pantalón de mezclilla a su hermana para ponerle el pantalón de dormir. —No sé qué pasó allá adentro que los hizo hacer tregua, pero solo han ganado esta batalla, no la guerra. —Le hizo ver, terminando de colocarle la parte superior de su pijama a Jean, quien aún permanecía dormida. —Por ahora deberías estar agradecido que las cosas nos salieron bien y logramos distraerlos. —Añadió con mesura, pasándole su ropa a su hermano mayor.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Reconoció malhumorado. —Pero tú también deberías controlarte con mamá. —Le sugirió para después quitarse sus botas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miró desconcertada.

—Con tus comentarios parece que quisieras molestarla a propósito. —Le explicó mientras le indicaba con la mano que se girara para ponerse sus pantalones. —Sé que mamá no ha sido la mejor, pero jamás le faltas al respeto, ¿Por qué aquí sí? —Le cuestionó, Lily tragó con dificultad.

—Por la misma razón que hicimos este viaje. —Optó por decir, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de sus razones con James; el chico la observó unos segundos como le daba la espalda, cuestionándose si en verdad eso sería todo.

—Ya puedes girarte. —Le avisó, siendo el turno de él para dar media vuelta, permitiéndole a su hermana cambiarse. Una vez la morena terminó, no volvieron a tocar el tema y resignados, tuvieron que aceptar las ordenes de sus padres.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación continua, Hermione miraba con curiosidad aquel giratiempo, extrañándole su forma y su tamaño.

—¿Habías visto un giratiempo como este antes? —Le cuestionó desde la cama, ya con su pijama puesta, analizando aquella pieza.

—Nunca. —Contestó Harry desde la puerta mientras se cepillaba los dientes, vistiendo un simple short para dormir azul y una camisa de tirantes gris. —¿Pudiste encontrar alguna casa en renta? —Preguntó al ver como su amiga ignoraba la laptop que se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

—Oh si, encontré una en Gledhow Wood. —Le informó, dejando de lado el giratiempo para volver a tomar su computadora. —La casa ya está amueblada, lo que es una gran ventaja. —Le explicó, leyendo la descripción. —Incluso cuenta con utensilios de cocina.

—Suena bien. —Lo escuchó decir desde el lavabo. —¿Está muy lejos? —Quiso saber al salir del baño, pasándose una pequeña toalla por el rostro, limpiando los restos de agua y pasta dental.

—Está a una hora y media aproximadamente. —Harry asintió, dejando la toalla de lado sobre un taburete.

—Lo suficientemente lejos para que nuestros amigos no logren localizarnos…

—Y lo bastante cerca para no levantar sospechas en caso de que nos necesiten. —Completó ella. —Ya me puse en contacto con el dueño, —le hizo saber. —tuve suerte de encontrarlo a esta hora, mañana me veré con él para darle el dinero. —Añadió, ignorando como Harry se acercaba a su mesita de noche para tomar su billetera.

—Ten, por si la necesitas. —Le dijo sacando su tarjeta de crédito color negra. —La clave es 19-31. —Le indicó al tiempo que apartaba las cobijas de su lado para dormir.

—¿19-31? —Frunció el ceño, analizándolo unos segundos. —Tu clave irónicamente coincide con nuestras fechas de cumpleaños, ¿No te parece? —Dijo curiosa, regresándolo a ver.

—Es porque lo son. —Le explicó mientras se acomodaba dentro de las cobijas; Hermione alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Y yo que siempre pensé que pondrías alguna referencia de quidditch. —Sonrió divertida. —Respecto a tu oferta… —Recordó, retomando la seriedad. —Normalmente me negaría a que corras con mis gastos, pero dada la situación…

—Sería lo más conveniente y justo. —Terminó por ella. —Son nuestros hijos, parte de la responsabilidad también es mía, aún en estas circunstancias. —Hermione sonrió ligeramente al oírlo, por supuesto que Harry no cometería un error como ese, pensó al ver como su amigo aceptaba esa responsabilidad con madurez cuando aún ni siquiera mantenían una relación. Cerró la laptop con cuidado y luego se incorporó para dejarla sobre aquella cómoda que Harry tenía, seguido de esto ingresó al baño para lavarse los dientes. El moreno, por otro lado, tomó el giratiempo, siendo el turno de él esta vez de echarle un vistazo. —¿Cómo funcionará? —Preguntó de repente en voz alta. La pieza a su ver era bastante extraña y con un diseño original, pues llamaba la atención no solo por su tamaño, el cual era ligeramente más grande que el que usó Hermione en su tercer año en Hogwarts, sino más bien por aquellas nueve piedrecillas redondas que habían venido a sustituir al familiar reloj de arena. Cada piedra se encontraba sobre un aro diferente y más grande gradualmente, siendo atravesada por este, lo que les permitía girar sin problema sobre el aro, el cual también giraba sobre sí mismo; sin embargo, ocho de ellas giraban en conjunto sobre la primera y más grande piedrecilla que tenía un color extraño entre rojizo y naranja. Frunció el ceño con desconcierto, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor los detalles, notando enseguida que había una pieza más que resaltaba por su tamaño y color. La tercera piedra sobre el tercer aro era la segunda más grande y que tenía color, pues a comparación de las otras que eran negras, esta tenía una extraña combinación entre azul y blanco. Por su estructura, a Harry le recordó la representación de un átomo que llegó a ver alguna vez en su escuela muggle de pequeño.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —Escuchó preguntar de repente a la castaña, quien se encontraba acomodando su parte de la cama para acostarse.

—No, aún no… —Reconoció, no obstante, su atención fue capturada de inmediato al sentir como su amiga colocaba unas almohadas entre ellos, como si quisiera construir una barrera sobre la cama. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó desconcertado incorporándose, dejando aquella pieza de lado sobre su mesita de noche.

—Prepararme para dormir. —Contestó tranquila, aplastando ligeramente las almohadas para que cupieran más.

—¿Y eso implica construir el muro de Berlín entre nosotros con un par de almohadas? —Preguntó burlesco, observándola rodar los ojos.

—Es… por si acaso. —Se limitó a decir nerviosa, haciendo reír a Harry.

—¿Por si acaso? —Repitió divertido. —No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, Hermione. —Le recordó con una sonrisa al ver lo extremista que se estaba volviendo su amiga, suponiendo de inmediato que se debía a que formarían una familia juntos en un futuro. —No voy a tener intimidad contigo… aún. —Agregó esto último en un susurro, recibiendo de inmediato un almohadazo en el rostro por parte de la castaña.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Lanzó entre dientes con las mejillas rojas, logrando que Harry riera aún más.

—De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que tú eres quien se me acurruca por las noches. —Dijo con fingida seriedad, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—¡Solo es en invierno y es porque estás calientito! —Se defendió ésta de inmediato, avergonzada.

—Bien, entonces veamos cómo te resistes a mi testosterona durmiendo con los pies fríos esta noche. —Se burló el chico, acostándose relajado con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza; Hermione rodó los ojos al tiempo que hacia una mueca imitándolo para después acostarse y apagar las luces de mala gana, siendo cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara dormida.

La noche del viernes del mes de diciembre transcurrió tranquila en aquel departamento del joven auror, un nuevo día les dio la bienvenida a través de sus ventanas, dejando entrar unos pocos rayos de sol. Harry y Hermione dormían plácidamente en la habitación del moreno sin percatarse que una pequeña castañita caminaba de puntitas hacia la cama de sus padres.

—Papi… —Susurró bajito, cerca del rostro de su padre. —Papi, despierta. —Insistió la menor, sacudiendo su hombro ligeramente, logrando esta vez que el moreno moviera un poco la cabeza y abriera los ojos costosamente.

—¿Qué…?

—Despierta. —Repitió Jean en un susurro.

—¿Qué ocurre, nena? —Logró preguntar con voz ronca mientras con un ojo abierto, estiraba su mano y trataba de encontrar sus anteojos sobre su mesita de noche.

—Tengo hambre. —Dijo a modo de queja haciendo una mueca; Harry frunció el ceño y tomó su celular viendo que eran exactamente las siete en punto de la mañana, ¡Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba a esta niña?! Pensó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama.

—Voy… enseguida. —Le avisó en medio de un bostezo, intentando incorporarse para salir detrás de ella, dejando a su amiga dormir plácidamente, envidiándola por un momento porque Jean no la despertó. —¿Qué quieres desayunar? —Preguntó adormilado al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, despeinando aún más su cabello negro.

—Pankes con fruta. —Contestó la niña de forma distraída mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto. Harry soltó un suspiro de cansancio al verla tomar asiento en el sofá para ver sus caricaturas, regresando su vista hacia la nevera para sacar los ingredientes. Alrededor de media hora ninguno despertó de nuevo, solo hasta que el olor de los pankes llegó a la castaña, quien lo buscó desconcertada por encima del muro de almohadas que colocó.

—Jean, el desayuno está listo. —Escuchó decir desde la cocina; confundida, Hermione se incorporó y salió de la habitación, no pudiendo evitar poner cara de sorpresa al encontrar a Harry despierto preparando huevos fritos, pankes y tocino.

—¡Buenos días pies fríos! —Saludó burlesco su amigo, sirviendo un poco de desayuno en un plato; la castaña borró su expresión anterior y rodó los ojos.

—No es divertido. —Soltó la chica malhumorada mientras tomaba asiento en una de las largas sillas que se encontraba junto a la barra.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —Le preguntó, pasándole un poco de café.

—Excelente. —Contestó mordaz, tomando su taza para darle un sorbo.

—¿Segura? —Inquirió divertido al tiempo que tomaba dos platos con comida. —Te oí quejarte anoche del frío. —Le comentó sonriendo, entregándole su desayuno.

—Mas bien me estaba quejando de tus ronquidos. —Lo corrigió, viendo como su amigo trataba de no reírse en medio de su trago de café. —¿Por qué has despertado tan temprano? Normalmente lo haces a las nueve. —Recordó de pronto confundida antes de darle un bocado a su comida.

—Cierta personita decidió que el mejor para preparar el desayuno hoy era yo. —Contestó con desgana, señalando a la pequeña castaña con la mirada; Hermione giró levemente, encontrándose a su hija en un pijama color rosa, la cual intentaba quitarse de manera distraída su cabello del rostro al mismo tiempo que quería llevarse un pedazo de panke a la boca sin dejar de ver sus caricaturas.

—Al parecer tendrás una nueva y mejor alarma. —Sonrió divertida la chica, regresándolo a ver. —¿James y Lily aún no despiertan? —Quiso saber, viendo como Harry negaba, no sorprendiéndole que ese par de adolescentes siguieran durmiendo.

—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? —Preguntó el moreno después de unos minutos, desayunando tranquilamente.

—Bueno, en vista de que los bancos están cerrados… —Decía limpiando su boca con una servilleta. —Consideré en ir a un cajero automático, quedar de verme con el dueño en su casa para darle el dinero, y así aprovechar para que me entregué las llaves. —Le explicó, viendo a Harry asentir de acuerdo.

—¿Nos iremos en un solo auto? —Hermione asintió.

—De cualquier forma, pienso llevarme el mío aparte con un _reducio._ —Agregó antes de llevarse un trozo de panke a la boca.

—Mientras preparaba el desayuno, me hizo pensar que deberíamos hacer el súper primero antes de irnos. —Sugirió, tomando un pedazo de tocino.

—Tienes razón, que la casa esté amueblada no quiere decir que habrá comida. —Aceptó ésta. Estuvieron conversando un poco más alrededor de media hora y el par de adolescentes no dio señal de querer desayunar. —Será mejor que los despertemos o saldremos después del medio día si los esperamos. —Dijo la castaña, mirando que el reloj de pared marcaba las nueve en punto. —Jean, ¿Podrías ir a despertar a tus hermanos? —Pidió con suavidad su madre, pero la niña no dio muestras de haber escuchado, permaneciendo su vista clavada en sus dibujos animados. —¿Jean? —La llamó nuevamente y la respuesta fue la misma. —¿Qué es lo que…?

—Descuida, seguro no te escuchó. —Intervino Harry con tranquilidad. —Cariño, ¿Me harías un favor? —Preguntó y esta vez su pequeña lo regresó a ver. —Ve y despierta a tus hermanos. —Le ordenó, viendo como la niña asentía y se dirigía al cuarto donde estaban James y Lily. Hermione al ver esto, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto, ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó al ver como extrañamente fue ignorada por su hija, que estaba segura que la escuchó perfectamente, pues tan pronto su padre le habló, no dudó en girarse de inmediato. Esperaba que esto no fuera a causarle problemas más adelante, pensó seria; afortunadamente se vio obligada a abandonar esos pensamientos al ver ingresar a la estancia a dos adormilados adolescentes. James rascándose la cabeza con sus cabellos castaños revueltos y Lily cubriendo su boca en medio de un bostezo y con el cabello, asombrosamente alborotado.

—¡Pero, ¿Qué te ha pasado?! —Preguntó con sorpresa su padre al ver aquella bonita cabellera del día anterior convertirse en algo peor que un trapeador viejo.

—Herencia Potter le dicen. —Contestó sarcástica, viéndolo seria.

—Oh. —Se limitó a decir avergonzado al comprender.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —Fue el turno de preguntar de James mientras abría la nevera y sacaba el galón de leche.

—Pankes, huevos fritos y… ¡Oye, oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Lo reprendió de inmediato su madre al ver como su hijo bebía desde el galón.

—¿Qué? —Lanzó con brusquedad, disgustado porque lo haya interrumpido, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo que "qué"? ¡Sírvete en un vaso! —Le ordenó molesta al ver sus pocos modales. —Esto seguro lo aprendió de ti. —Le dijo de forma acusatoria al moreno, quien solo frunció el ceño.

—Tienen una hora para desayunar y cambiarse. —Les informó su padre desde la barra, viendo como ambos tomaban un plato.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Quiso saber Lily mientras se servía un poco de huevos fritos.

—Al banco, al supermercado y…

—¡¿Es en serio, James?! —Soltó molesta la morena, interrumpiendo a su padre. —¡El tocino era para los dos! —Le reclamó al ver que su hermano mayor no le dejó nada.

—¡Nunca te lo acabas! —Se defendió el castaño, tomando un panke.

—Compartir de vez en cuando no te matará de hambre. —Contestó molesta para después agarrar un vaso, dirigirse a la mesa y tomar asiento de mala gana.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan llorona? —Le siguió irritado su hermano detrás de ella.

—¿Y tú cuando dejarás de comportarte como un idiota?

—¡Suficiente! —Profirió Harry, logrando que ambos guardaran silencio y lo regresaran a ver. —¿Pueden tomar el desayuno sin que se terminen matando entre ustedes? —Dijo serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos; ambos chicos asintieron malhumorados y se limitaron a comer su desayuno en silencio. Tras el regaño de su padre no hubo más contratiempos, Hermione bañó y cambió rápidamente a Jean, mientras que James y Lily lavaron la loza e hicieron sus camas. Harry, por otro lado, preparó sus maletas para después tomar una ducha rápida en el baño continuo.

—¿Vas a necesitar llegar a tu departamento? —Le preguntó el auror al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse su playera, aún con el cabello húmedo tras bañarse.

—Sí, necesito llegar por ropa y por Crookshanks, no puedo dejarlo solo. —Respondió al recordar a su minino, pasándole sus botas a Jean para que se las colocara. —Tomaré un baño rápido, ¿Lily, puedes peinar a tu hermana? —Preguntó en voz alta mientras buscaba entre los cajones un poco de ropa.

—¡En un momento! —Contestó la chica desde la otra habitación.

—¿Dónde está James? —Preguntó Harry tras verla ingresar a su habitación en busca de Jean.

—Seguía su turno de tomar un baño. —Le informó mientras tomaba un peine y le cepillaba el cabello a su hermana.

—¿Cuándo viene el hada de los dientes? —Preguntó de repente la pequeña, esperando paciente a que Lily terminara.

—Cuando se te cae un diente, ¿Puedes secarle el cabello? —Le pidió a su padre, pues ni James ni ella podían usar sus varitas; él asintió y con un movimiento de varita el cabello castaño de la pequeña quedó perfectamente seco y con sus rizos definidos.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Dijo esta vez, frunciendo el ceño levemente, de la misma manera en que su padre solía hacerlo.

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura que muy pronto. —Le sonrió cariñosa.

—¿Duele mucho? —Volvió a preguntar con aquella voz que a Harry le parecía tierna.

—Para nada. —Le aseguró. —Lo mejor de todo es que puedes colocar el diente bajo la almohada por la noche y seguro encontraras dinero al día siguiente. —Le explicó paciente su hermana mientras le colocaba un gorro rosa.

—¡¿De verdad?! —No pudo evitar decir sorprendida la niña, haciendo sonreír a su padre.

Finalmente, luego de media hora más de lo esperado, pudieron salir los cinco hacia el supermercado, sin embargo, Harry se vio obligado a pararse antes en una tienda para niños, pues la joven madre se negó a que viajaran con Jean sin una silla especial para el auto, logrando perder nuevamente una hora, llegando a su destino casi al medio día.

—Y pensar que todavía tenemos que ir al cajero automático y al departamento de mamá. —Comentó con desgana James mientras se bajaba de la camioneta de su padre.

—Papi, ¿Qué vamos a comprar aquí? —Preguntó emocionada Jean al tiempo que su padre le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Comida para preparar en casa. —Le explicó este paciente, tomando su mano para ayudarla a bajar de un salto.

—Solo ruego que no nos tome más de una hora comprar las cosas. —Mencionó la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Honestamente? —Inquirió Lily, viendo hacia el supermercado. —Lo dudo mucho. —Dijo al ver la gran cantidad de gente que entraba y salía del lugar, probablemente haciendo algunas compras de navidad.

—James, Lily, ¿Por qué no se adelantan y buscan un carrito? Con suerte encontraremos uno. —Les pidió su madre mientras ajustaba su bolso.

—No hay problema. —Aceptó la morena, acelerando el paso.

—Genial, ahora tendremos que pelear por un carrito contra enormes señoras que buscan desesperadas comprar una pierna de jamón. —Soltó irritado el castaño, ajustando de mala gana su gorro café, siguiendo a su hermana.

—Es igual de quejumbroso que tú. —Comentó de repente su amiga mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y caminaban hacia el lugar.

—¿Disculpa? —Soltó con fingida sorpresa, pero marcando su tono divertido. —Eres tú, solo que ocho años más joven y en hombre, ¿No te das cuenta? —Le preguntó burlesco, tomando la mano inconscientemente de Jean, quien apenas sostuvo ambas manos, comenzó a dar saltos largos, ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus padres. Por fortuna al llegar a la entrada, James y Lily los estaban esperando con un carrito.

—¿Fue rápido de encontrar? —Preguntó su madre, dejando su bolso dentro del carrito.

—Casi. —Respondió el mayor de los Potter. —El viejo calvo de allá casi la gana. —Dijo señalando a un hombre alto y delgado como de unos cincuenta años.

—¡Papi, yo quiero uno! —Lanzó de inmediato Jean enérgica, apuntando hacia una máquina expendedora con muñecos de peluche de diferentes colores y tamaños.

—Linda, ya tienes a Buckbeak. —Contestó éste al ver que difícilmente lograría atrapar uno, pues sólo unos cuantos corrían con suerte.

—¡Por favor! —Suplicó la pequeña, abrazando sus piernas y poniendo ojitos de cordero; Harry la miró dudoso, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esa carita?

—Está bien, pero será a la salida, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —Soltó alegre dando saltitos, Harry sonrió al verla, ignorando que Hermione lo miraba en esos momentos con el ceño fruncido, ¿De dónde había sacado él ese lado tan paternal? No pudo evitar cuestionarse al ver la enorme paciencia que su amigo le tenía a su hija pequeña. Entraron al supermercado y el primer departamento al que se dirigieron fue al de frutas y verduras. Lily caminó con cuidado a través de un pequeño pasillo, observando las envolturas de los vegetales, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver la gran cantidad de plástico que se usaba, tanto en las verduras como en las frutas; la gente de esa época aún no era consciente del gran impacto ambiental que tenía el uso del plástico en el futuro, pensó mientras negaba con desaprobación.

—James, toma una bolsa y hecha un par de manzanas. —Le ordenó su padre mientras él escogía los mejores tomates; el chico se limitó a asentir para acercarse y tomar una bolsa, pero se vio interrumpido enseguida por su hermana.

—¡No! —Exclamó Lily, llamando la atención de los tres, incluso de la más pequeña. —Nadie usará plástico. —Demandó molesta; James rodó los ojos.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo. —Dijo el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con fastidio a su hermana, esperando el sermón que les daría acerca de cuidar el planeta.

—¿Por qué no? —Quiso saber su madre desconcertada, dejando una bolsa con pimientos en el carrito.

—Porque solo generaremos basura innecesaria, ¿Ves esto? —Dijo mientras señalaba un par de plátanos envueltos con plástico. —¿Qué diferencia tiene de este? —Preguntó, señalando la misma fruta que a diferencia de la otra no tenía nada sobre ella. —¿Sabes cuánto tarda el plástico en degradarse? —Seguía diciendo, no importándole a la adolescente dar una clase de ecología en medio del supermercado.

—De acuerdo, entendimos el punto. —Habló al fin su padre, incómodo ante las miradas de la gente que pasaba y los escuchaba. —Pero no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por estas cosas ahora y…

—Piensa en los animalitos, papi. —Intervino la dulce voz de la más pequeña de los Potter. —No es justo que mueran por nuestra culpa. —Agregó preocupada con su pequeño ceño fruncido. James bufó irritado, ¿Para qué molestarse en seguir haciendo las cosas de forma correcta si al final de cuentas vinieron al futuro para borrar su existencia? No entendía la insistencia de Lily de seguir con aquella tontería, pensó fastidiado.

—Lily tiene razón. —Declaró con seriedad Hermione, ganándose la atención de los demás. —Debemos ser más responsables. —Decía sacando la bolsa con los pimientos.

—Como si dos no fueran suficiente. —Soltó entre dientes James al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco, luego de saber que su madre se ponía del lado de sus hermanas; Harry las miró dudoso, rascando su cabeza e intentando pensar qué hacer.

—Bien, supongo que son tres contra dos. —Anunció el moreno, dándose por vencido. Luego de la pequeña charla de Lily acerca de qué comprar y qué no durante los siguientes quince minutos, Harry y Hermione caminaban solos con el carrito por uno de los pasillos, Jean se había ido con sus hermanos al departamento de electrodomésticos. —¿Una granja?, ¿Dónde diablos vamos a encontrar una granja en Londres en estas épocas? —Alegaba el auror enojado mientras tomaba un par de latas de atún. —Además, solo nos estaríamos retrasando. —Le recordó, dejando las cosas sobre el carrito.

—Sólo son un par de cosas, estoy segura que no nos tomará mucho tiempo. —Decía la castaña, tratando de tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un recipiente de vidrio que contenía una salsa roja. Por otro lado, dos adolescentes y una pequeña recorrían los pasillos del lugar, buscando así perderse de la vista de sus padres y charlar con tranquilidad.

—Me siento terrible, papá apenas nos dejó dormir. —Se quejaba la morena mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano con desgana. —¿A dónde crees que nos lleven? —Preguntó curiosa, tomando de la mano a Jean.

—No lo sé… —Decía distraído, caminando a prisa entre el pasillo, observando los artículos electrónicos. —Supongo que a algún lugar estúpido que ellos consideren seguro. —Expresó con fastidio.

—Cualquiera mientras no sea Grimmauld Place. —Declaró con disgusto al recordar que su padre lo había sugerido y es que, de ninguna manera ella y sus hermanos pondrían un pie en ese lugar, no después de saber que su padre vivía ahí con su nueva esposa. —¿Qué demonios estás buscando? —Soltó molesta al ver que apenas le prestaba atención.

—Un reproductor mp3, ¿Puedes creer su tamaño? —Decía con asombro al ver lo diminutos que eran a comparación de los del futuro.

—¿Para qué? Dudo mucho que nuestros padres vayan a comprártelo. —Decía seria.

—No será necesario, tomé la tarjeta de papá esta mañana de su mesita de noche. —Le explicó al tiempo que le hacía señas a uno de los trabajadores para que abriera la pequeña vitrina y poder tomar uno.

—Robar es malo, Jamie. —Dijo ahora Jean, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Aun así, ¿Crees que él no se dará cuenta al ver sus números? —Volvió a decir, ignorando a la menor.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuánto dinero tiene papá? Ni siquiera lo notará. —Le aseguró despreocupado; Lily meditó un momento lo que dijo su hermano, ¿Por qué cuidar algo que terminaría dándole a aquella bruja que tendría como esposa? Su padre jugó sucio, ahora era el turno de ellos para así equilibrar la balanza, pensó con determinación.

—En ese caso yo también quiero uno. —Agregó, decidida a romper las reglas una vez más, logrando hacer sonreír por primera vez en el día a James, quien no dudó en solicitarle al trabajador un artículo más.

—Pero tomar lo que no es nuestro no está bien. La abuela Molly lo dijo, ¿Recuerdan? —Insistió la más pequeña al ver que sus dos hermanos no harían lo correcto.

—Puedes tomar algo también si quieres, Jean. —La animó el castaño mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de su padre de su billetera.

—No será necesario. —Le aseguró Lily. —Verás pequeña, James y yo a comparación de ti estamos en desventaja. —Le explicó la chica, colocándose a su altura. —Si pedimos algo es muy probable que mamá y papá nos digan que no. En cambio, tú con esos lindos ojitos… —Decía tocando su nariz de forma cariñosa, haciendo reír a su hermanita. —Siempre te dirán que sí, ¿Comprendes? —La niña la miró dudosa unos segundos, pero asintió resignada a que sus hermanos no cambiarían de opinión.

—¿Qué más nos hace falta? —Preguntó el moreno al mismo tiempo que tomaba dos botellas de vino del departamento de licorería.

—A excepción de las verduras y un par de frutas, hum… No lo sé. —Respondió la castaña, observando con cuidado lo que había dentro del carrito. —Tal vez unos artículos de limpieza. —Agregó, viendo como su amigo metía las botellas de vino con las demás cosas.

—Excelente, vayamos allá entonces. —Dijo tomando el carrito para empujarlo. —¿No crees que James y Lily ya duraron demasiado? —Recordó, pues de alguna manera le preocupaba que descuidaran a su hermana menor y pudieran perderla en el lugar.

—No deben de tardar, ya casi nos vamos. —Contestó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. —Por cierto… —Dijo parándose enfrente de las carnes frescas. —¿De dónde viene esa gran paciencia que tienes con Jean? —Inquirió al tiempo que leía con fingido interés un paquete de salchichas; el moreno frunció el ceño, confundido por su pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La miró sin comprender.

—Oh vamos… —Se burló, dejando dentro del carrito lo que sea que haya tomado. —Eres débil con la niña. —Decía divertida, colocándose enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno... —Titubeó con las mejillas levemente rojas. —Es solo que… —Tragó nervioso. —Se parece tanto a ti que no puedo evitar imaginarte de cinco años. —Reconoció cabizbajo, avergonzado de que una mini Hermione también tuviera influencia sobre él, como si con la adulta no bastara; la castaña al oírlo no pudo evitar conmoverse.

—Oh, Harry. —Dijo con ternura antes de darle un cálido abrazo que el auror recibió con gusto.

—¡No puedo creer que tardes tanto escogiendo un shampoo! —Se quejaba su hermano mientras caminaba a prisa por los pasillos con Jean de la mano.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no heredaste el cabello de papá! —Contestó malhumorada ésta, siguiéndolo. —No es mi culpa que en esta época no manejen el que yo uso. —Agregó, tratando de caminar más rápido sin que sus artículos de higiene personal terminaran en el suelo.

—Como sea, hay que encontrar a mamá y papá antes de que… —Pero calló de inmediato apenas dio vuelta en el pasillo continuo, pues la imagen que vio dejó estupefacto a los tres hermanos. Sus padres sonreían en medio de un cariñoso abrazo, pero no era ese tipo de sonrisa amistosa que un par de amigos se regalaba, había algo más… algo que James y Lily no comprendían, pero que de cierta manera los incomodaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño tomó con firmeza la bolsa de frituras que tenía en su otra mano y la lanzó hacia ellos con fuerza, logrando que la pareja se separara asustada al sentir el golpe.

—¿Pero qué…? —Decía desconcertado Harry, buscando a los culpables.

—¡Debes tener más cuidado, Jean! —Soltó rápidamente James a modo de reprimenda, desconcertando a ambas hermanas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Quiso saber su padre, confundido mientras tomaba la bolsa de frituras del suelo.

—No debes lanzar las cosas, puedes lastimar a alguien, Jean. —Habló su madre, mirándola con mesura; por fortuna la pequeña tenía un gran ingenio y supo arreglárselas.

—Solo quería atinarle al carrito. —Respondió seria y con los mofletes levemente inflados, mirando a James de reojo, molesta por su mentira.

—Está bien, no te preocupes pequeña. —La tranquilizó su padre, tocando cariñosamente su cabeza.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, las filas para pagar son cada vez más largas. —Indicó Hermione, viendo a su amigo asentir para continuar empujando el carrito.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Susurró Lily tan pronto sus progenitores se adelantaron un poco, refiriéndose al abrazo entre ellos, dejando de lado el golpe con la bolsa de frituras.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Desde cuándo se abrazan así? —Soltó desconcertado, ignorando como Jean se acercaba hacia él molesta. —¿Crees que se…? ¡Diablos, Jean! —Cortó de inmediato al sentir una fuerte patada en el pie derecho.

—¡Mentiroso! —Soltó su hermana menor enojada para después sacarle la lengua y dar media vuelta, caminando hacia sus padres; Lily soltó una carcajada al ver con asombro el golpe que le propinó Jean al chico.

—Acéptalo, te lo merecías. —Dijo divertida, viendo como James hacia muecas de dolor. Al llegar a las cajas para pagar, James aprovechó las largas filas y la ayuda de Lily para regresar la tarjeta al bolso de su madre sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Posteriormente, luego de pagar, por fin pudieron salir del supermercado, no sin antes adquirir un par de bolsas de tela que Lily los obligó a comprar, un libro para colorear con sus respectivos colores y un huevito kínder que Jean suplicó, olvidando con esto por completo el peluche que quería al principio.

—La próxima vez, busquemos esos supermercados que abren las veinticuatro horas y vayamos a media noche cuando no haya nadie. —Decía Harry cansado mientras encendía el motor de su camioneta.

—Recuerda tomar la calle Talgarth. —Le indicó Lily, terminando de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó el moreno desconcertado, saliendo del estacionamiento del supermercado.

—Hay un mercado de agricultores que se instala cerca de ahí los fines de semana. —Le explicó, viendo como su padre resoplaba cansado, había olvidado que tenían que comprar las frutas y las verduras aparte por un capricho de su hija. Por fortuna, el lugar estaba a tan solo diez minutos del supermercado, algo que agradeció, pues no estaba seguro de querer involucrarse en el tráfico por ir tras un par de tomates y manzanas; sin embargo, no pudo decir lo mismo del lugar, pues pese a que estaba a una corta distancia, la muchedumbre podía verse a lo lejos.

—Vaya… Hay muy poca gente. —Comentó con cierta decepción Lily, pues si estuvieran en el futuro ese lugar estaría a reventar.

—¿Acaso querías más? —Lanzó incrédulo Harry con Jean tomada de la mano.

—¡Mira, papi! —Exclamó la pequeña. —¡Ese tomate esta grandote! —Soltó con asombro mientras lo señalaba, logrando hacer sonreír a sus padres. El mercado a simple vista parecía muy pequeño, pero debía reconocer que había una cantidad considerable de puestos, vendiendo no sólo vegetales o frutas de temporada, sino incluso hierbas para cocinar, panes recién horneados e incluso algunos platillos caseros y uno que otro puesto vendiendo carnes frescas. Definitivamente la calidad de los productos era mucho mejor a comparación del supermercado, tal vez después de todo no había sido mala idea ir, pensó al tiempo que se detenía a ver unos pimientos.

—Mamá me había comentado de estos lugares antes, ¿Cómo es que nunca había venido? —Decía emocionada la castaña mientras observaba las frutas preciosas y jugosas que vendían ahí. Posteriormente, tras caminar alrededor de veinte minutos por las calles, la más pequeña de los Potter estaba comenzando a dar señales de estar cansada.

—¿Qué sucede, Jean? Estas caminando más lento. —Le preguntó su padre con curiosidad, antes de darle un mordisco una pequeña rebanada de pay de manzana que había comprado al pasar.

—Me duelen mis pies. —Reconoció, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca; su padre sonrió comprensible y no dudó en cargarla.

—¿Mejor? —La niña asintió regalándole una sonrisa. —Para tener cinco años no pesas mucho, ¿Segura que comes bien? —Quiso saber preocupado, ofreciéndole un poco de su trozo; Jean sonrió y asintió, gustosa.

—Sí, las tres veces al día. —Le aseguró mientras masticaba con cuidado. —Dobby se asegura de que no me vaya hasta que me termine todo, él cocina rico. —Agregó antes de darle otra mordida; Harry la miró desconcertado y luego volteó hacia Hermione, quien al parecer también había escuchado eso último.

—¿Dobby?, ¿Él… él cuida de ti? —Quiso saber, tragando saliva con dificultad, aprovechando que James y Lily se les habían adelantado; Jean asintió. —Supongo que un par de días a la semana y… —Guardó silencio al ver una vez más a la niña negar.

—Dobby me cuida todos los días. —Le explicó con sencillez, como si hablaran de un tema cualquiera.

—¿Y mamá dónde está? —Indagó serio.

—Ella viaja mucho por el trabajo y casi nunca está en casa. —Respondió mientras se relamía los labios, distraída. La joven pareja no pudo evitar mirarse contrariada, no comprendiendo todo aquello; Harry dudo de hacer la siguiente pregunta, temiendo conocer la respuesta.

—¿Y qué me dices de mí? Seguro yo… —Intentó decir con una sonrisa, pero al ver aquella negativa nuevamente por parte de su hija, esta se borró.

—Tu no vives con nosotros. —Y eso fue suficiente para que un vacío se instalara en su estómago. Ni Harry ni Hermione supieron que decir tras escuchar aquello, ¿Qué era todo eso de que ella casi nunca estaba en casa?, ¿Tan demandante era su trabajo que no tenía tiempo de pasar un momento con sus hijos? Pensó preocupada la castaña. El moreno, por otro lado, no podía evitar dejar de cuestionarse, ¿Por qué él no vivía con sus hijos?, ¿Era por el trabajo? O peor, ¿Su matrimonio con Hermione no había funcionado? Se repetía con angustia, ¿Por qué James y Lily no se los habían comentado? Saber aquello por boca de uno de sus hijos le daba un mal presentimiento, ¿Qué estaba pasando en el futuro en realidad?

—¿Puedo ir con mis hermanos? —Pidió la menor luego de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su chamarra; Harry asintió, obligándose a sonreír.

—Con cuidado y dales la mano. —Le ordenó en tono dulce su madre, viéndola caminar junto con Harry hacia ellos. —¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? —Logró decir su amiga de forma ahogada después de unos segundos.

—Cada palabra. —Le aseguró serio sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquellos tres Potter. —Tal parece que ni tu ni yo formamos parte del futuro de nuestros hijos. —Terminó preocupado.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola! **

**Saludándolos de nuevo con otro capítulo. Primero que nada, siento que les debo una disculpa, sé que en el capítulo pasado (a excepción de los de Potterfics) les dije que actualizaría la siguiente semana, lamentablemente me vi acorralada por varios asuntos, entre ellas la pérdida de un familiar cercano que estuvo internado casi dos semanas, después vino lo del vestido de dama para la boda de mi amiga que gracias al destino o algún ser superior, pude encontrar a última hora después de que me había cancelado la persona que quedó de hacérmelo, y para finalizar, acá a la señorita se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse uñas para la boda (me gustaron, lo aclaro) el problema vino después, cuando me di cuenta que a duras penas podría escribir en mi laptop, pues con ellas todo mi trabajo se entorpecía, así que ni modo, tuve que esperarme tres semanas para podérmelas quitar. Recomendación: Si se ponen uñas acrílicas, asegúrense de dejarlas en un tamaño que les permita realizar todas sus actividades con normalidad. Y bueno, esa fueron las razones por las que me demore tanto, espero puedan comprenderme. **

**Ahora, retomando el fic, ¿Qué les pareció? Aclaro que el capítulo no estaba destinado a terminar aquí, pero me negué a escribir más de lo que había acordado (6 mil palabras) igual si me pasé un poco, pero sin exagerar. Por suerte creo que pude darle un final intrigante como quería jajajaja. Además de que, después de todo, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. **

**Me gustaría extenderme y explicar cada detalle en esta nota, pero prefiero esperarme a leer sus dudas en los comentarios o bien, mensajes, como ustedes gusten, ya saben que con gusto les responderé. **

**Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide… Siento informar que no habrá actualización probablemente dentro de un mes, ¿La razón? Bueno, toca actualizar mi otro fic "¿Aún te amo?" y la verdad, es una historia que requiere muchísimo tiempo en cada capítulo nuevo, sin mencionar que los lectores de esta historia llevan esperando la actualización casi cinco meses jeje.**

**En fin, creo que por ahora es todo.**

**¡Saludos! **

**PD: Ya saben, errores de dedo serán corregidos tan pronto los note. **

**23/Nov/19**


	6. Capítulo 5: Hogar roto

_Capítulo 5: Hogar roto_

El transcurso a casa de la castaña fue silencioso, luego de la confesión de Jean, Harry y Hermione realizaron las últimas compras intentando aparentar tranquilidad delante de sus hijos, sin embargo, ambos lidiaban con una batalla interna, buscando encontrar una respuesta coherente a las preguntas que no dejaban de darle vuelta a sus cabezas y es que, ¿En serio todo eso era verdad? Quería pensar que quizás se trataba de alguna confusión de su hija, pero ambos sabían que Jean, pese a su edad era bastante inteligente y de ninguna manera era mentirosa, entonces ¿Qué otra opción había? La niña había sido clara cuando él le preguntó.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —Escuchó preguntar de repente a Lily.

—Iremos a mi casa. —Contestó Hermione, llamando la atención de James de inmediato, quien se puso rígido.

—¿Te refieres… con los abuelos? —Preguntó la morena, cuidando no sonar nerviosa; su hermano apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, la chica no pudo evitar mirarlo afligida.

—No, no los arriesgaría de esa manera. —Le aclaró enseguida su madre con seriedad. —Me refiero a mi departamento. —Especificó y Lily respiró aliviada. No es que no quisiera volver a ver a sus abuelos, pero dadas las circunstancias en que murieron… pensó dudosa observando a su hermano con tristeza. No fue difícil adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de James, hablar de sus abuelos era un tema delicado para ambos, pero especialmente para él. Su muerte lo había perseguido esos últimos cinco años, dejando una cicatriz imborrable y difícil de sanar se dijo al recordar aquel día, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla.

Antes de llegar al departamento de su madre, hicieron una breve parada en el banco más cercano en busca de un cajero automático, pues necesitaban tener el dinero listo para alquilar la casa con el dueño. Veinte minutos después, finalmente llegaron a la residencia de Hermione, la cual se encontraba ubicada justo al lado de Hyde Park Place. Era un precioso edificio que sobresalía a los demás por su tamaño y diseño, pues a simple vista podía notarse que era más moderno.

—¡Mira papi, hay columpios! —Señaló emocionada Jean. —¿Podemos llegar y jugar? —Preguntó, tratando de no perder de vista los juegos del parque.

—Lo siento linda. —Se disculpó apenado. —Ya será en otro momento, lo prometo. —Le aseguró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la niña hacía una mueca de inconformidad.

—¿Nosotros podemos bajar? —Escucharon preguntar a James.

—Claro, pero tendrán que entrar rápido. —Avisó su madre mientras se quitaba el cinturón. —No queremos llamar la atención de mis vecinos. —Agregó al ver su confusión. Por fortuna, el departamento de su madre se encontraba en el segundo piso, lo que les facilitó pasar desapercibido ante las demás personas que habitaban el edificio. —Rápido, entren. —Ordenó Hermione, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Los tres hermanos miraron con sorpresa el lugar, pues además de acogedor y grande, era por mucho más ordenado que el de su padre, pensaban mientras ingresaban a la sala de estar.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —Se ofreció Harry.

—¿Te importaría buscar la jaula de Crookshanks? —Pidió mientras ingresaba en su habitación y sacaba una maleta del closet.

—Claro, ¿Dónde la tienes?

—Esta en el cuarto de lavar. —Señaló, colocando la maleta sobre la cama, viendo como el moreno asentía y salía de la habitación.

—¿Cómo es que puedes pagar este departamento, pero no mis clases de repostería? —Soltó de repente malhumorada Lily, admirando la habitación de brazos cruzados.

—Solo tenías seis años, apenas y alcanzabas la encimera. —Le recordó su hermano de forma distraída, tratando de encontrar algo en el departamento.

—¿Dónde está Jean? —Inquirió su madre enseguida al no ver a su hermana con ellos.

—Está en la sala brincando en el sofá. —Contestó sin darle importancia, frunciendo el ceño al ver que James buscaba algo bajo la cama. —¿Qué haces?

—Busco a Crookshanks, debe estar por aquí…

—¡James!, ¡Lily! —Gritó de pronto la menor, ingresando deprisa al cuarto de su madre, llamando la atención de los tres. —¡Encontré un gatito! —Lanzó sonriente, tratando de cargar a aquel enorme minino peludo, ignorando que su padre venía detrás de ella con la jaula.

—¡Crookshanks! —Soltaron emocionados los dos, acercándose de inmediato a su hermana; Harry y Hermione miraron confundidos la alegría reflejada en el rostro de sus tres hijos.

—¡Sigues igual de feo y gordo! —Decía sonriente James mientras lo tomaba en brazos, gustoso de verlo con vida en esa época; Hermione lo vio molesta por la forma tan "cariñosa" de llamar a su mascota y Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse al ver su expresión.

—¡Oh, Crookshanks! No sabes cuánto te echamos de menos. —Le dijo esta vez Lily de forma cariñosa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Ya lo conocían? —Cuestionó desconcertada Jean y sus hermanos asintieron.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que James le quemó la cola al gato de mamá? —Hermione abrió los ojos con horror y Harry pudo ver como los pelos de Crookshanks se erizaban molesto. —Bueno, fue a él. —Señaló al ver a Jean asentir, rascando detrás de las orejas del gato con suavidad.

—Lo siento amigo, fue un accidente. —Se disculpó el castaño al escuchar su maullido.

—Pobrecito. —Dijo la pequeña con lástima, pasando su manita por su lomo. —¿Por qué lo quemaste, Jamie? —Le reprochó.

—Estábamos jugando a los bomberos. —Respondió sonriendo divertido al recordarlo. Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar mirarlos con cariño, disfrutando de verlos reír despreocupados por primera vez, viendo con mayor claridad el gran parecido que tenían sus hijos a ellos. James, con aquella sonrisa torcida igual a su padre, pero con unos incisivos idénticos a los de Hermione; Lily con la forma tan peculiar de su madre de apretar los labios, intentando ocultar su sonrisa, mostrando en aquellos ojos verdes la misma profundidad que los de Harry; y Jean, tan pequeña y alegre, incapaz de no poder emocionarse ante las cosas nuevas que iba descubriendo, reflejando la perfecta combinación de ambos.

Después de esto, James ayudó a su padre a meter a Crookshanks a la jaula, quien se mostró disgustado, aruñando a ambos hombres en una clara muestra de estar en desacuerdo. Posteriormente, ayudaron a la castaña a subir la maleta y la jaula atrás de la camioneta del moreno, mientras que Lily terminaba de colocarle el cinturón a su hermana.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Quiso saber James ya dentro del auto, irritado porque su madre no se apresuraba.

—Relájate, seguro olvidó algo importante. —Contestó su padre, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a través del retrovisor interior. Esperaron un par de minutos más hasta que por fin vieron salir a Hermione apresurada.

—¡Listo! —Soltó de forma agitada una vez estuvo dentro del auto.

—¿Qué se te olvidó? —Inquirió curioso el moreno mientras encendía la camioneta y la echaba a andar.

—Un par de libros. —Optó por decir para no llamar la atención, y es que a decir verdad se había regresado al recordar el viejo baúl que sus padres le llevaron la semana pasada, el cual contenía varios de sus libros favoritos que su padre le leía cuando era niña, segura de que a Jean le encantarían, pensó emocionada al imaginarse la expresión de su hija menor. El transcurso a aquella nueva residencia fue silencioso, James y Lily no parecían interesados en entablar alguna conversación con sus padres, no queriendo generar ningún lazo con ellos o bien, mencionar algo que los pudiera perjudicar; sin embargo, este no fue el caso de Jean, quien no había dejado de admirar los hermosos paisajes por los que pasaban, haciéndole prometer a su padre que algún día la llevaría a pasear por todos ellos. Charló, cantó, se quejó y se comió un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, las cuales después de media hora empezaron a causarle malestar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó su hermana al ver como la niña no dejaba de hacer muecas, además de que de repente había guardado silencio.

—No me siento bien. —Reconoció, recargada en su silla, olvidando los paisajes por donde pasaban.

—Jean no tiene buena cara. —Escucharon comentar a Lily, quien miraba preocupada el rostro de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó enseguida su madre, girándose hacia ellas.

—¡Quiero vomitar! —Se quejó la pequeña a punto de soltarse a llorar.

—Sabía que no era buena idea que te comieras esas galletas. —Decía Hermione preocupada mientras tomaba una botella de agua del portavaso del automóvil para ofrecerle a la niña.

—Creo que será mejor que te detengas. —Le sugirió la morena a su padre, no dispuesta a presenciar aquello, mucho menos a soportarlo durante todo el camino, pensó sintiendo de pronto asco; Harry la miró por el retrovisor y agregó:

—Porque no intentas tomar un poco de agua y…

—¡Détente o seremos dos las que vomiten tu camioneta! —Profirió histérica Lily, sobresaltando a su padre, quien de inmediato se orilló cerca de unos árboles. —¡Rápido, rápido! —Apresuró Lily a su hermano, quien intentaba quitarle el cinturón lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Ya! —Soltó tomando a la pequeña en brazos para entregársela a su madre, quien corrió con ella en medio de la nieve hacia unos arbustos acompañada detrás por Harry.

—¿Necesitas que te ayu…? ¡Oh, Dios! —Lanzó de repente al escuchar las arcadas de la pequeña y ver como volvía el estómago, no pudiendo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para no devolver él también el desayuno.

—¿Podrías traerme una toalla y la botella de agua? —Solicitó con tranquilidad la castaña, sosteniendo de la cintura a Jean al tiempo que tomaba su cabello para que no se manchara; Harry no dudo en acatar la orden, regresando al auto en busca de aquellos artículos. Cinco minutos después, la pareja regresaba con la menor, quien mostraba un rostro pálido al tiempo que caminaba con desgana.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó James y la niña negó.

—Me salió por la nariz. —Dijo con las mejillas ligeramente húmedas a causa de las lágrimas, llevando a su hermano a hacer una mueca de asco mientras su madre se colocaba de cuclillas, pasándole aquella toalla húmeda por su rostro.

—¿Porque mejor no te vas atrás con ella? —Sugirió preocupado el auror. —James podría irse enfrente conmigo.

—Sí, creo que es lo más conveniente. —Aceptó, ignorando la cara de molestia que ponía su hijo mayor. Disgustado, el chico bajó del auto y se pasó al lado del copiloto de mala gana, rogando porque su padre no intentara entablar conversación con él. Los siguientes minutos Harry tuvo que bajar la velocidad debido a la nieve que cubría parte de la carretera, alargando más el transcurso a Gledhow Wood. Durante el trayecto Hermione procuró hacer sentir cómoda a Jean, quien debido a sus malestares no le importó que fuera su madre, dejándose acariciar sus rizos castaños por primera vez mientras ella sostenía mejor a su peluche de hipogrifo, bostezando de vez en cuando.

—Por fin se quedó dormida. —Anunció la castaña mientras abría una botella de agua. —No habrá más comida para ella lo que resta del camino. —Se dijo después de darle un trago, pues todo indicaba que la niña se mareaba en el auto y añadirle algún aperitivo no era buena idea; Harry la observó por el retrovisor interior y sonrió con cariño al verla abrazar su peluche.

—¿Siempre lo lleva a todos lados? —Quiso saber, llamando la atención de James y Lily. —Buckbeak. —Les aclaró al ver su confusión.

—A cualquier lado, solo le faltaría bañarse con él. —Contestó Lily, regresando a ver a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo que me hace recordar… —Dijo de pronto Hermione, aprovechando que la pequeña estaba dormida. —¿Quién es Ambrose? —Inquirió con seriedad, acomodándose mejor en su asiento; Lily y James se dirigieron una mirada rápida a través del espejo, no pudiendo evitar sentirse nerviosa, mientras que él se ponía tenso.

—Un imbécil. —Escupió, sacando su reproductor mp3 de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, colocándose enseguida los audífonos antes de que sus progenitores quisieran hacer otra pregunta estúpida. Sus padres desde luego pudieron sentir la hostilidad en aquel tono, lanzándose una mirada seria; la morena se removió incómoda al notar su molestia y tragó con miedo, rogando porque su hermano no abriera la boca de más.

—¿Y eso justifica que le hayas roto el brazo? —Agregó enseguida Hermione, pero demasiado tarde para ser escuchada.

—James, contesta lo que te preguntaron. —Pidió con mesura Harry, siendo ignorado por su hijo quien miraba a través de la ventana fingiendo escuchar música, pero con una expresión que mostraba un claro disgusto; el moreno gruñó irritado al ver que James no acataría su orden, así que decidido a hacerse respetar, detuvo el auto en una orilla y en un movimiento rápido, tomó los cordones de sus audífonos y los jaló con brusquedad, llevando a que el adolescente lo regresara a ver ofendido.

—¡Oye, ¿Cuál es tu proble…?!

—¡Respóndele a tu madre! —Demandó airado, consiguiendo una mirada colérica de parte de su hijo.

—¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? —Soltó mirando a enfadado a Harry y Hermione. —¡Ese idiota quiso pasarse de listo con Lily y…!

—¡James! —Exclamó su hermana con súplica, consiguiendo que el chico la regresar a ver y se quedara callado. Su hermano apretó su mandíbula con impotencia al ver la mirada afligida que le dirigía su hermana, rogando en silencio porque no mencionara aquello, deseando más que nunca tener a ese idiota de frente para partirle la cara de nuevo al ver el dolor en los ojos de Lily.

—¿Cómo? —Lanzó enseguida alarmado su padre. —¿Él intentó…?

—No papá… —Negó rápidamente la morena, tratando de que algo se le ocurriera.

—La llamó sangre sucia. —Agregó el chico con seriedad, desviando la atención de lo que había dicho hace un momento.

—James solo trataba de defenderme. —Explicó su hermana, intentando que no se generara una discusión entre él y su padre.

—Aun así, ustedes no… —Trató de decir su madre, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello de forma menos ofensiva.

—No somos hijos de muggles, lo sabemos. —Le aclaró serio James. —Pero tú y la abuela Lily sí lo son. —Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver consternados, ¿Cómo iban a imaginarse que sus hijos lidiarían con los mismos problemas? Se cuestionaron preocupados, pues por un momento pensaron que aquellas viejas ideas por fin se estaban esfumando de Hogwarts, sin embargo, ese tipo de insultos parecía que sobresaldrían con más fuerza en un par de años. Aquel silencio incómodo que se formó les indicó que sus padres habían creído esa versión, aunque después de todo fue una verdad a medias, un intento de desviar la atención de un problema para llevarlo a otro menos importante, pensaron.

—Lamento que tengan que pasar por eso. —Declaró Hermione con suavidad, ambos chicos asintieron, tratando de no darle importancia; el auror regresó al volante y antes de ponerlo en marcha nuevamente, le mandó una mirada severa a la castaña en una clara muestra de que hablarían más tarde de eso, pues pese a las confesiones de sus hijos sentía que había algo más. Después de aquella pequeña disputa, ninguno volvió a decir nada, aprovechando la parada para que James regresara al asiento trasero y la castaña al frente, dándole las indicaciones al moreno de cómo llegar. Ingresaron a Gledhow Wood alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, pues el mal estado en que se encontraba el camino por la nieve no les permitió aumentar la velocidad.

—¿Estás segura que es por aquí? —Preguntó el moreno, preocupado porque ya comenzaba a oscurecer y aún no daban con la casa.

—Estamos cerca. —Aseguró la chica, observando con cuidado los nombres de las calles, tratando de identificar la morada. Lily, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta cada que se acercaban más a su destino, pues pese a que las casas y las calles no eran tan visibles debido a la poca luz que quedaba de la puesta de sol, el lugar por alguna extraña razón le pareció familiar, ¿Qué era ese escalofrió que la recorría? Se preguntó, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas y un vacío en el estómago.

—Listo, hemos llegado. —Anunció su padre, parqueando el auto frente a la entrada. Harry y Hermione bajaron enseguida al ver al propietario esperándolos afuera de la casa para cerrar el trato. La morena bajó con cuidado, rogando porque la casa no fuera la que ella estaba pensando; jadeó horrorizada al comprobar que así era.

—No…—Susurró con pesar, sintiendo de pronto que el aire le faltaba y sus piernas no le respondían.

—Lily. —Dijo James tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, viéndola negar con angustia.

—No, esta casa no… —Decía mientras retrocedía, intentando tragar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares que existían en Inglaterra tenía que ser esa maldita casa? Se preguntó frustrada, tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

—Escúchame. —Pidió su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarla. —Yo también estoy sorprendido como tú. —Le aseguró preocupado, tomándola de los hombros.

—¡No pienso entrar ahí! —Agregó, negándose a poner un solo pie en aquella morada, ¿Cómo podría entrar de nuevo al lugar donde empezó todo? Donde alguna vez fueron una familia de verdad.

—Tienes que, o de lo contrario mamá y papá comenzarán a sospechar. —Le recordó serio. —Sé que es duro, pero puedes hacerlo. —La animó, sabiendo lo difícil que era para su hermana enfrentar aquella situación, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que regresarían al lugar donde crecieron? No entendía cómo funcionaba el destino, pero definitivamente era una mala jugada hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo? No quiero salir lastimada otra vez… —Respondió con voz temblorosa, sintiendo a su hermano tomar su mano con firmeza.

—Esta vez no estarás sola, me tienes a mí. —Afirmó. —Ya una vez las dejé debido a las circunstancias y no pienso permitirme eso de nuevo. —Le decía serio, mirando de vez en cuando a sus padres charlar con el propietario. —Mi deber como su hermano es protegerlas y eso nunca va a cambiar. —Le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, buscando brindarle apoyo y seguridad a Lily. La castaña dejó a Harry terminar de hablar con el propietario, dirigiéndose a la camioneta, viendo confundida como su hijo rodeaba a la adolescente, ¿La estaba consolando? Se preguntó extrañada.

—¿Sucede algo? —Escucharon de repente a su madre, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido; los dos adolescentes se separaron enseguida.

—No, nada. —Negó el chico, viendo como su padre sacaba a Jean de la camioneta, quien se restregaba sus ojitos con su puño aún adormilada.

—¿Aquí viviremos? —Preguntó la niña, observando lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver de la casa debido a la oscuridad.

—Así es. —Le hizo saber su padre, regalándole una caricia a su cabello castaño. —James, necesito que bajes a Crookshanks. —Pidió Harry, abriendo la cajuela de su camioneta mientras Hermione abría la puerta principal, encendiendo el primer interruptor que encontró.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar el super? —Habló esta vez Hermione dirigiéndose a Lily, quien temblando y con el rostro pálido observaba la puerta principal. Ingresó y un escalofrió la recorrió, era como ver dentro del abismo, verse a sus diez años en medio de aquella casa, sola. —¿Lily? —La llamó al ver que la adolescente no se movía, llamando la atención de Harry y James.

—Yo… —Titubeó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar tranquila. —No me siento muy bien. —Reconoció, tragando con fuerza; su padre la miró preocupado.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato en el sofá? —Sugirió James en un intento de que sus padres volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo.

—James tiene razón. —Asintió Harry.

—No creo que…

—¡Te acompaño! —Soltó rápidamente, dejando la jaula sobre el suelo junto a Jean, quien de inmediato se dispuso a sacar a Crookshanks de ahí.

—Tienes que relajarte. —Susurró el castaño, tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola a la estancia.

—Esto es demasiado, James. —Decía con los ojos vidriosos, mirando con temor cada rincón de la casa.

Ignorando la conversación que sus hijos tenían, Harry y Hermione se disponían a bajar lo que quedaba en la camioneta del moreno, eso hasta que Jean avisó que necesitaba el baño con urgencia, siendo acompañada por su madre, pues de ninguna manera la niña iría sola, la casa le daba miedo.

Una vez Harry acabó, se permitió observar la vivienda a detalle; la casa estaba compuesta por un cuarto principal, el cual era adornado por unos gruesos paneles de madera en tono oscuro que opacaba la poca luz que entraba mientras que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una madera casi del mismo tono; de frente, las escaleras, también de madera, tenían forma de abanico y llevaban a las habitaciones de arriba, decorada con una fea y vieja alfombra en tonos rojos y grises con extrañas figuras.

—¿Hay algo aquí que no sea de madera? —Se preguntó el moreno al acercarse a la puerta que se encontraba del lado derecho de las escaleras, la cual evidentemente hacia juego con la decoración; ingresó y no le sorprendió encontrar más paneles oscuros, solo que esta vez la mitad de la pared tenía un tono mucho más claro. Observó la habitación y notó que tenía el aspecto de un estudio, pues además del enorme ventanal que daba una vista al jardín trasero, un precioso escritorio adornaba el lugar mientras que del otro lado se encontraba una chimenea vieja de hierro. Caminó de regreso hacia la cocina, irritándole el sonido que hacía la vieja madera al pisar, ¿Quién podría vivir ahí? Pensó disgustado al ver el aspecto sombrío que tenía la casa. —¿Y tu hermana? —Inquirió al llegar y ver que sólo James estaba ahí.

—Fue a instalarse en su habitación. —Se limitó a decir serio al tiempo que sacaba las cosas del super de las bolsas y las ordenaba.

—¿Qué la habrá caído mal? —Murmuró preocupado mientras metía un galón de leche a la nevera, James optó por ignorarlo y seguir acomodando las cosas lo más rápido que pudiese para salir de ahí, detestaba estar cerca de su padre, sin embargo, para su fortuna su madre y Jean regresaban de la segunda planta para hacerles compañía.

Mientras tanto, Lily salía del baño con el rostro pálido luego de vomitar sobre el retrete; caminó con cuidado sobre aquella fea alfombra amarilla, dirigiéndose a la puerta derecha que sabía fue su habitación cuando era pequeña. Con manos temblorosas tomó la perilla, abrió y un golpe de nostalgia la atacó al ver su antigua recámara; apretó sus labios intentando controlar sus emociones, recorriendo despacio aquella alcoba. Era una habitación bastante amplia con paredes color beige y suelo tapizado; toda la pared derecha prácticamente era una enorme ventana con marcos de madera, en donde se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con un computador que Lily catalogó como feo y viejo, mientras que, en medio sobre un pequeño mueble, estaba un televisor también bastante viejo y grande, de esos que ya se consideraban una reliquia en su época y finalmente, una cómoda de un rosa pálido que hacía juego con la recámara. Miró la cama con aquellas colchas rosas, deseando meterse entre ellas y cerrar los ojos, anhelando que al despertar todo eso fuera un sueño. Escuchó voces provenir de la planta baja, suponiendo que debían de estar preparando la cena, negándose a bajar, ¿Cómo podría estar con todos ellos de nuevo en esa casa? Se preguntó, segura de que tan pronto pusiera un pie en ese lugar se soltaría a llorar; negó con fuerza, optando por esconderse entre las mantas de su cama, encerrándose en esas cuatro paredes que pocas veces le brindó el refugio que necesitaba.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a preparar la cena mientras que James se instalaba en su habitación y Jean coloreaba sobre la mesa a la vista de sus padres.

—Mira Crookshanks, este eres tú. —Decía la niña señalando la hoja. —Estás en nuestro jardín jugando con las flores. —Le explicaba mostrándole su dibujo, el cual estaba compuesto por un paisaje verde, un sol, nubes y por supuesto un gato enorme y peludo color canela con largos bigotes y grandes ojos anaranjados; Harry y Hermione sonrieron con cariño al observarla interactuar con el minino como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—Me cuesta creer que ninguno de nosotros pase tiempo con ella. —Comentó de repente el auror mientras fileteaba la carne.

—Y aun así mírala… —Apuntó sonriendo. —Tan inteligente y llena de vida. —Admiró la castaña, colocando una pequeña cazuela cuadrada de porcelana sobre la encimera con los vegetales listos. Harry se permitió sonreír al escuchar la perfecta descripción de su pequeña, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con su amiga. Sin duda no estaba dispuesto a juntar sus genes con alguien más que no fuera Hermione, pensó al tiempo que la miraba concentrada acomodando la mesa; suspiró al ver el gran parecido que tenía con Jean, sintiéndose orgulloso de las dos. Luego de organizar todo en la mesa para cenar, Harry mandó a la pequeña a hablarle a sus hermanos para que bajaran, pero solo llegó James.

—¿Qué pasó con Lily? —Preguntó su madre, colocándole su plato con comida a Jean.

—Está dormida, supongo que debido a su malestar. —Contestó sentándose para enseguida tomar un plato y comenzar a servirse un poco de carne y papas; Harry frunció el ceño al ver sus modales en la mesa, pues el chico se llevó una gran cantidad de comida a la boca, algo que desde luego le molestó.

—Come con cuidado y quítate ese gorro. —Le ordenó con mesura su padre aun sin probar un bocado de su comida, logrando llamar la atención de los tres; James dejó de masticar y lo miró de forma ácida, quitándose de mala gana el gorro, pero sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de su progenitor. Hermione observó la mirada hostil que se dirigían, sintiendo de pronto el ambiente tenso, ¿Qué pasaba con ese par?, ¿Por qué el constante roce entre Harry y James? Se preguntó, viendo claramente una rivalidad fuerte entre ambos, definitivamente tendría que hablar con su amigo de esto. El comentario pareció poner de malas al adolescente, pues luego de aquello la cena le supo a nada, comiendo únicamente por educación hacia su madre y su hermana, mirando de mala gana a su padre de vez en cuando.

—Ya no quiero. —Anunció de pronto la pequeña, haciendo a un lado su plato, comiendo gran parte de la carne y pan, pero dejando la mayoría de los vegetales.

—No has terminado las verduras, Jean. —Le dijo su madre, pero la niña hizo una mueca negando.

—No me gustan. —Le hizo saber antes de darle un sorbo a su té de menta.

—Es importante que las comas, porque… —Sin embargo, la niña no se detuvo a escucharla, tomando sus plumones y su libro para colorear. —Jean. —La llamó seria al verla dirigirse a la sala en donde hacia rato su padre le había encendido la chimenea. Anteriormente se había preguntado por qué la niña se portaba así con ella, pero luego de escucharla esa tarde y saber que la convivencia con su hija era casi nula, lo entendió. La pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a su presencia y mucho menos a recibir órdenes de ella, no estaba acostumbrada a su madre, sin embargo, ¿Por qué con Harry era diferente? Se cuestionó, pues constantemente lo seguía, resultándole extraño, ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos pasaba tiempo con la niña, ¿Qué más había pasado en el futuro? Se preguntó, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Terminé. —Escuchó decir de pronto a James, sacándola de sus pensamientos, viendo como el chico se incorporaba sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno, levantando su plato para depositarlo con brusquedad sobre el fregadero, consiguiendo que su madre se sobresaltara y lo regresara a ver ante el choque de la porcelana contra el acero en una clara muestra de estar enfadado; Harry apretó sus puños y su mandíbula al escuchar la forma en como los dejó.

—Detesto que sea tan rebelde. —Soltó enojado tan pronto su hijo estuvo lejos.

—¿Tú crees? —Respondió sarcástica. —Porque a mí me pareció que tú tienes un problema con él. —Espetó, viendo al moreno fruncir el ceño.

—¿Insinúas que yo lo provoco? —Preguntó ofendido. —Escucha el tono con el que se dirige a nosotros. —Agregó molesto, no dispuesto a tolerar esa clase de comportamientos en sus hijos.

—Es claro que hay un problema de comunicación entre ambos. —Reconoció solvente. —La diferencia es que tú no conoces sus motivos. —Le explicó. —Sin embargo, no veo que intentes averiguarlo. —Dijo esta vez sin ocultar su molestia antes de incorporarse con su plato; Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de su compañera, llevándose ambas manos al rostro con cansancio, ¿Cómo se supone que debía tratar a un adolescente entonces? Se cuestionó al ver su error.

—Tienes razón. —Aceptó, incorporándose para acercarse al fregadero junto a ella. La castaña continuó lavando la loza, apretando sus labios ligeramente e indicándole que lo estaba escuchando. —Es solo que… —La tomó del codo para girarla hacia él. —No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo nuestra hija. —Reconoció preocupado. —Me siento culpable y molesto conmigo mismo que… —Inspiró hondo. —Supongo que me desquité con James. —Admitió, viendo como su amiga tomaba una pequeña toalla para secarse las manos.

—No eres el único, yo… —Guardó silencio tratando de ignorar aquel nudo en su garganta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde su pequeña estaba sentada hace un momento.

—Te duele ver que Jean te trate como si no existieras. —Completó, tomando esta vez una de sus manos.

—¿Crees que seremos malos padres? —Inquirió preocupada.

—Claro que no. —Negó con firmeza. —Si creo que seamos estrictos, pero dentro de nuestros límites. —Aceptó, Hermione lo miró insegura. —Pero jamás abandonaríamos a nuestros hijos. —Enfatizó, viéndola asentir de acuerdo esta vez.

—Esto, yo… —Acomodó un mechón de cabello, soltando un suspiro cansada. —Temo que les haya pasado algo malo, ¿Y si fuimos demasiado duros? —Soltó ansiosa. —¿O les dimos demasiada libertad?, ¿Qué tal si…?

—Escucha… —Pidió tomándola del rostro con ambas manos. —Eso es imposible. —Le hizo saber, ella lo miró dudosa. —¿No lo ves? —Le cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa, bajando sus manos hasta sus hombros. —Tu eres la estricta y yo el permisivo. —Le explicó.

—No me pareció que fueras permisivo con James hace un momento. —Agregó con el ceño levemente fruncido y él asintió, reconociendo que se equivocó.

—Lo que trato de decir es que hay un balance, ninguno de los dos permitiría que fuéramos demasiado lejos. —Le aclaró. —Respecto a James… —Suspiró. —Tal vez tengas razón, pero sí lo fui con Jean. —Reconoció al no llamarle la atención a la pequeña cuando se negó a terminar su platillo; Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria, no le había pasado desapercibido.

—Necesito que me ayudes con esto. —Le pidió y Harry nuevamente asintió al comprender que era importante para ella que la apoyara.

—Lo haré. —Dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos. —¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella? —Hermione negó.

—Con todo esto no he tenido una oportunidad de estar tranquila con ella a solas.

—Bueno, la tendrás esta noche al llevarla a dormir. —La animó, viendo como una pequeña sonrisa afligida se formaba en los labios de la castaña.

—Prométeme que hablarás con James. —Pidió seria.

—Lo intentaré, pero dudo mucho que él vaya a decirme algo. —Dijo inseguro. —Aunque podría intentarlo con Lily. —Sugirió. —Hasta ahora, creo que es la única que no nos ha dado tantos problemas.

—Habla por ti. —Agregó mordaz. —Tengo la sospecha de que tampoco soy de su agrado. —El auror arqueó una ceja. —Me siento la villana en esta familia. —Espetó abatida y Harry no dudó en abrazarla.

—Tranquila, lo resolveremos. —Le aseguró separándose un poco para verla a los ojos. —Lo prometo. —Murmuró, regalándole un tierno beso a su frente antes de abrazarla de nuevo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, dejándose embriagar por el olor de su cabello. —¿Quitarás las almohadas entre nosotros esta noche? —Le cuestionó de repente en un susurro, sintiéndola estremecerse. —¡Ouch! —Soltó separándose al sentir el pellizco en su abdomen.

—De ninguna manera. —Negó con fingida seriedad y él sonrió complacido.

—Vamos a tener tres hijos cariño, en algún momento tendrás que ceder.

—Sigue soñando, Potter. —Respondió divertida y Harry pudo jurar ver un nuevo brillo en sus ojos que le hizo saltar el corazón.

—Te conozco desde hace más de diez años, no me importaría esperar un poco más. —Le hizo saber, mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Entonces esperarás mucho tiempo. —Le informó mientras caminaba hacia el living, dirigiéndole una sutil mirada traviesa que logró ponerle los pelos de punta, ¿Qué era esa sensación? Se preguntó al sentir una alegría rodearlo, ¿Se estaba enamorando? Relamió su labio inferior al tiempo que una suave risa escapaba de él, intentando ocultar el entusiasmo que le provocaba aquello.

Luego de terminar de instalarse en la casa y repartirse las habitaciones, Hermione decidió preparar el baño para Jean en un intento por establecer un lazo con la niña.

—¿Pero por qué debo bañarme otra vez? —Alegaba la menor mientras era acompañada por su padre al baño.

—Porque vomitaste y hueles mal. —Le recordó Harry. —Además de que no has dejado de abrazar y jugar con Crookshanks.

—¡Pero él está limpio! —Insistió, viendo al moreno negar nuevamente.

—Anda, quítate la ropa y entra a la tina. —Le ordenó, viendo como la niña caminaba resignada hacia su madre. —Mientras terminan yo ordenaré su ropa y de paso veré cómo sigue Lily. —Le avisó, viendo a la castaña asentir de acuerdo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Hay algo mas además del baño que no te guste? —Preguntó con suavidad su madre mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse.

—No me gustan los doctores. —Respondió, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos.

—¿Por las agujas? —Jean asintió.

—Y porque son deshonestos. —Agregó seria, logrando que su madre la mirara a los ojos, obligándola a tragar con dificultad, ¿Aquello había sido una indirecta hacia ella por ser sanadora? Se preguntó preocupada; sonrió nerviosa llevando su mano al agua para checar la temperatura, desviando la mirada de aquellos pozos verdes. Jean se quitó el resto de la ropa y entró a la tina con agua, entreteniéndose de inmediato con las burbujas.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de observarla jugar.

—No sé… —Contestó moviendo ligeramente sus hombros. —Lily siempre lo dice, supongo que porque dicen que no te dolerá cuando no es así. —Agregó sin tomarse la molestia de verla a la cara, fingiendo que ella era la única en la habitación. Su madre guardó silencio, no sabiendo que movimiento hacer para acercarse a la niña, ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto saber lo que su hija pensara de ella?, ¿Es que acaso temía enterarse que era una pésima madre? Se cuestionó angustiada, tratando de recordar la charla que había tenido con Harry, pero ¿Cómo creérselo cuando estaba viendo todo lo contrario? Pensó con dolor al ver que los lazos entre sus hijas y ella prácticamente no existían, llegando a cuestionarse si ser sanadora había sido una buena idea. Al terminar, se dirigió con ella a la habitación y la ayudó a cambiarse para enseguida ser mandada por su padre a cepillarse los dientes antes de acostarse. La menor, no oponiéndose a las órdenes de Harry, hizo lo que se le indicó y para cuando terminó no se molestó en despedirse de ninguno, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana, acostándose junto a ella. Al ver que se demoraba, el auror decidió ir a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, viendo con sorpresa el baño vacío y la puerta de la habitación de la morena ligeramente abierta; se acercó, encontrándose a Jean dormida muy cerca de Lily.

—¿Ya terminó? —Preguntó la castaña al ver a Harry entrar mientras ella preparaba su ropa para la ducha; él sonrió apenado.

—Bueno, verás… —Dijo como no queriendo. —Ya se durmió. —Le informó, viendo como su amiga lo miraba confundida.

—¿Se fue a dormir sola? —Cuestionó sin poder evitar que sus palabras salieran de forma ahogada; Harry suspiró cansado.

—Sé que querías charlar con Jean antes de dormir. —Le recordó tomando asiento junto a ella. —No te desanimes, mañana tendrás todo el día para intentarlo. —Decía tratando de animarla y la chica asintió resignada.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Aceptó con desgana. —¿Como siguió Lily? —Preguntó al recordar que la adolescente se sentía enferma.

—Ya estaba dormida, igual no me pareció que tuviera fiebre. —Declaró, pues había tocado su frente y sus mejillas sin encontrar algún indicio de enfermedad. —Quizás solo estaba cansada. —Optó por creer, viéndola asentir. Después de esto ambos se turnaron para tomar un baño rápido, deseosos de dormir luego de un largo y ajetreado día, charlaron un poco a través de aquel muro de almohadas de Hermione, hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, una adolescente se removía en aquella cama, intentando conciliar un sueño que sabía no iba a llegar. Miró a su izquierda, observando a su hermana menor dormir plácidamente, envidiando esa tranquilidad que la niña tenía. Giró nuevamente y esta vez vio el techo de la habitación, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había visto a esa misma hora?, ¿Cuántas noches en ese primer año no se preguntó qué estaba mal? Una sensación de ahogo la invadió, sintiendo de nuevo que aquel lugar ya no era seguro, necesitaba salir de ahí. Agitada, caminó fuera de la alcoba, dirigiéndose de inmediato a las escaleras, desesperada por encontrar un refugio donde no le recordara nada de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, todo fue más duro al llegar a la primera planta, ¿A dónde debía ir? Se preguntó angustiada, caminó insegura hacia el despacho de su padre, en donde apenas llegó, un primer recuerdo la acechó.

**Flash Back**

_4 de agosto, 2019._

_Pasaba poco más de la media noche y una pequeña morena de 10 años bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lily había intentado dormirse esa noche, pero el ruido de las voces de sus padres logró despertarla, sin embargo, no era el hecho de que ambos estuvieran hablando lo que la alertó, sino la fuerte discusión que estaba a punto de presenciar. Llegó al último escalón y se acercó a la puerta entreabierta del despacho de su padre._

—_Esto tiene que terminar... —Decía Harry, visiblemente molesto; Lily miró con tristeza a su madre al verla llorar nuevamente, sabía que la muerte de sus abuelos estaba siendo difícil para ella y le dolía no saber cómo ayudarla. —He intentado apoyarte, pero solo me estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles. —Agregó entre dientes mientras la miraba con dureza. _

—_¿Crees que es fácil? —Atacó ahora ella en medio de las lágrimas. —¡Mis padres están muertos! —Le recordó con dolor ante su falta de empatía. _

—_Y también estás embarazada, ¿Debo recordártelo? —Dijo molesto, tratando de no alzar la voz demasiado para no despertar a Lily; Hermione negó no comprendiendo su insensibilidad._

—_Fueron asesinados, Harry. —Logró decir con voz quebrada._

—_¡Ya lo sé! —Enfatizó airado; Lily se sobresaltó y lo miró asustada, ¿Por qué le hablaba así a su madre? —Todos los días me lo recuerdas, ¿Qué crees que he intentado estos últimos tres meses?, ¡Buscar a los asesinos! —Profirió cansado de que Hermione con sus lloriqueos le recordara lo incompetente que había sido con la investigación. —Diario busco a esos miserables y espero regresar a casa para tomar un descanso, ¿Y qué es lo que recibo? —Escupió con acidez. —¡Tus estúpidos lamentos y un embarazo de alto riesgo! —Exclamó furioso, sin importarle que en esos momentos la madre de sus hijos llorara desconsolada frente a él. Lily miraba alterada y desconcertada toda aquella situación, ¿Qué estaba pasando con su padre?, ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?, ¿Acaso no entendía el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su madre?, Estaba embarazada y había perdido a sus padres de una forma trágica, ¿Por qué no tenía un poco de consideración con ella?, ¿Por qué le gritaba y le hablaba con tanto… desprecio? Tragó con dificultad el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, ¿Por qué su padre estaba siendo cruel?_

—_¡Tienes que dejarlo ir ya, Hermione! —Soltó irritado en medio del despacho; Lily vio a su madre negar, intentando controlar sus sollozos. _

—_Te juro que lo intento, pero..._

—_¡Pues tendrás que esforzarte más! —Añadió con aquella expresión dura que la morena desconocía. —Si algo pasa con el bebé, ¡Tú tendrás la culpa! —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del despacho furioso. Y esa fue la primera noche que su padre durmió en otra habitación. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miró con dolor el lugar casi vacío y poco iluminado al tiempo que una gruesa lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, así había empezado todo, pequeñas discusiones y distanciamientos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más grande, actitudes frías que lentamente fueron rompiendo su corazón hasta dejar un vacío desolador. Su padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, llegaba a altas horas de la noche y por la mañana se iba temprano sin despedirse de nadie. Tragó con fuerza, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué habían regresado de nuevo a aquella casa? Se preguntó intentando suprimir su llanto al tiempo que retrocedía asfixiada de aquel lugar; giró y se detuvo en seco al toparse con la estancia, negándose a revivir otro recuerdo.

**Flash Back**

_7 de septiembre, 2019__. _

_Lily se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, tratando de visualizar el auto de su padre, pero solo vio un par de hojas perderse entre el viento. Regresó su vista a la chimenea y la respuesta fue la misma, ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó con tristeza, observando que el reloj de pared ya marcaba pasada de las tres de la tarde, cuando su padre había quedado de ir por ella a la una. La pequeña había caminado durante ese tiempo de la chimenea a la ventana, viendo por horas a través de ella, esperando ilusionada recibir a su progenitor para ir juntos al callejón Diagon y comer un helado en Florean Fortescue. _

—_Dobby cree que el señor Harry Potter ya no vendrá. —Escuchó decir al elfo con pena, pero Lily negó sin apartar su mirada del enorme ventanal._

—_Lo hará, él lo prometió… —Respondió con esperanzas. —Papá nunca rompe sus promesas. —Aseguró con firmeza, viendo a lo lejos a una lechuza marrón acercarse, portando en sus patas una carta. Sin dudarlo, la morena abrió la ventana, tomando la carta enseguida al reconocer la caligrafía de su padre. Dobby esperó paciente a que la menor terminara de leer, asustándose al ver el rostro de desilusión en la cara de la niña. _

—_Señorita… —Dijo preocupado, acercándose a ella con cautela; Lily levantó el rostro y miró a la criatura._

—_Tenías razón… —Murmuró con labios temblorosos. —Papá no vendrá. —Repitió y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos verdes, sin imaginarse que eso solo sería el principio. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mordió sus labios barriendo con brusquedad las lágrimas de su rostro, ¿Cuantas tardes no lo esperó ilusionada cerca de aquella ventana? Viendo como las horas pasaban y su padre nunca llegaba, recibiendo únicamente dolor y decepción, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, una justificación para cada día, prometiendo una próxima vez que nunca llegaba, cuando lo único que se quedaba era su ausencia. Retrocedió sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y esta vez fue el comedor lo que observó, sintiendo de nueva cuenta que los recuerdos la abrumaban.

**Flash Back **

_12 de noviembre, 2019. _

—_Firmen aquí y aquí. —Escuchó decir al abogado, quien señalaba un par de pergaminos. Lily observaba desde la estancia como sus padres tomaban un bolígrafo en aquella mesa y firmaban en silencio, mientras ella en el suelo, abrazaba a Crookshanks tratando de tragarse sus ganas de llorar, ¿Que pasaría con ellos después de esto? Se preguntó angustiada y desconsolada, no sabiendo como manejar aquella situación, pues era un cúmulo de emociones que no tardarían en explotar. _

—_Tengo miedo Crookshanks. —Le confesó en un susurro con los ojos llorosos, el minino maulló y Lily pudo jurar ver algo de compasión en esos ojos anaranjados. Siempre se preguntó si la separación era dolorosa para una pareja, sin embargo, desechó esa idea al ver a sus padres, ¿Cómo podían actuar como si nada pasara? Pensó, mordiendo sus labios para ocultar sus sollozos. Era como si ellos nunca se hubieran querido, ¿A dónde se había ido el amor incondicional que juraron tenerles? Pues hasta ahora los únicos afectados eran ella y sus hermanos, no entendiendo el egoísmo de sus padres. Nadie le daba una razón de lo que estaba pasando, ninguno de los dos le preguntaba qué pensaba, qué sentía... cuando en el fondo se estaba desmoronando, cayendo a un abismo en donde no veía salida. _

—_Es todo señores, oficialmente están divorciados. —Anunció aquel hombre, y Lily sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

Cerró los ojos y un débil sollozo se le escapó, sintiéndose de nuevo como aquella niña de diez años que anhelaba el consuelo en un abrazo familiar, ¡Cuanta falta le hacían sus abuelos! Pensó con lamento, sabiendo que ellos serían los únicos capaz de brindarles esa calidez que les arrebataron, las únicas personas que sin importar las circunstancias estarían ahí para ella y sus hermanos, el único escape que pudieron haber tenido de aquella asquerosa realidad y la cual les arrebataron de la manera más vil y cruel. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la cocina, sintiendo su barbilla temblar al recordar su cumpleaños.

**Flash Back**

_10 de enero, 2020._

_Era su cumpleaños número once y Lily observaba en silencio a todos los Weasley cantarle a coro "cumpleaños feliz", buscando brindarle un poco de calor familiar, algo que desde luego se le fue negado en los últimos meses. _

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Soltó Ginny sonriendo, acercándole el pastel para que le soplara las velas; Lily miró seria la flama que salía de aquel par de números de cera, no mostrando ninguna alegría en su expresión, solo una desilusión y tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. _

—_Pide un deseo linda. —Escuchó decir a su tío Ron, quien pese a sus esfuerzos intentaba sonreír con naturalidad. Pasó su mirada por los presentes, viendo claramente la ausencia de sus padres, extrañando más que nunca a sus abuelos Hugh y Jean, y por supuesto a su hermano, ¿Que deseo podría pedir si incluso le habían arrebatado la ilusión?, ¿A su padre de vuelta? Se cuestionó, sintiendo de pronto un coraje que la recorría. Él no estuvo en el nacimiento de su hermana, ni en navidad, mucho menos estaría en su cumpleaños; entonces, si él no la quería, ella tampoco rogaría por su cariño. Todos los días durante esos últimos años, contaba los meses para su cumpleaños, anhelando recibir la tan esperada carta de Hogwarts diciéndole que fue admitida en el colegio, deseosa de tener en sus manos su varita... pero no así, pensó con dolor, deteniéndose en la mecedora que se encontraba sobre la barra junto a ella. Su barbilla tembló al ver a su hermana, quien pese a tener solo dos meses, era lo único que le quedaba de su familia en esa casa. Quería a sus tíos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca lograrían llenar el vacío que había en ella, ese que se creó en el momento en que fallecieron sus abuelos y que con la separación de sus padres se fue haciendo más grande. _

—_Cariño... —Habló Luna, observándola con preocupación al ver que los ojos de Lily se cristalizaban. Miró las velas nuevamente, notando como la forma de aquel número se iba perdiendo a causa del calor, la cera bajando despacio esperando el soplo con un deseo en mente. _

—_Lily... —Susurró Ginny con tristeza al ver como sus labios y su barbilla temblaban, notando como se esforzaba por no soltarse a llorar delante de ellos. Sopló las velas sin ganas para enseguida incorporarse de su silla, saliendo enseguida de aquel lugar, dejando a los presentes callados al verla subir a prisa las escaleras hacia su habitación. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de acallar otro sollozo que brotó de sus labios, ella había sido la única que presenció como el matrimonio de sus padres se fue acabando, la única capaz de recordar cada detalle, la única que tuvo que vivir con ellos, agradeciendo en el fondo que su hermano estuviera en Hogwarts y que Jean era lo suficientemente pequeña para no notarlo y recordar. No quería que ninguno de sus hermanos pasara por lo que ella pasó, sin embargo, pese a que estuvieron separados, James también tuvo que lidiar con sus propias batallas solo; ambos compartían el mismo dolor, aunque en circunstancias diferentes. Caminó desconsolada de regreso a las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a la puerta principal en medio de aquella estancia. Habían sido días difíciles, pero ninguno se comparaba con aquella tarde de diciembre.

**Flash Back **

_6 de diciembre, 2019. _

—_La señorita Hermione dejó esto para usted. —Escuchó decir a Dobby, mientras ella veía sentada en las escaleras como el elfo señalaba un par de maletas que se encontraban en la habitación. _

—_Gracias, Dobby. —Respondió su padre, tomando con cuidado las manijas de la maleta. _

—_¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? —Pidió de forma ahogada Lily, sin poder contener sus lágrimas; Harry se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella. _

—_Me temo que no, pero descuida… —Trató de animarla. —Vendré a verte pronto, lo prometo. —Y ella supo que eso no pasaría, ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho lo mismo en esos últimos meses? _

—_Por favor… —Suplicó con los labios temblorosos, rogando porque su papá reaccionara. _

—_Lily, ya hablamos de esto. —Le recordó serio, viéndola negar._

—_¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —Soltó asustada. —¿Qué pasará con Jean? —Lo miró desesperada al recordar a su hermana; el auror apretó su mandíbula, observándola con mesura. _

—_Ella estará bien, ni siquiera se dará cuenta que no estoy. —Le explicó y Lily volvió a llorar._

—_¿Y yo? —Murmuró con la barbilla temblorosa; Harry soltó un suspiro de cansancio para enseguida sentir como su hija rodeaba su cuello con fuerza. —¡Por favor no te vayas! —Le suplicó llorando sin querer soltarlo. _

—_Es suficiente, Lily. —Manifestó molesto apartándola, parándose al instante antes de que la menor intentara otra cosa. _

—_¡No quiero estar sola papá! —Le dijo desde el suelo sin poder contener sus lloriqueos; su padre tomó de nuevo su maleta, ignorándola para después dar media vuelta al tiempo que sacaba su varita. —¡PAPÁ! —Gritó desesperada viendo como su progenitor desaparecía de la estancia sin dar marcha atrás, dejándola sola en medio de aquella estancia con sus lamentos. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, llorando afligida a los pies de aquella puerta, reviviendo recuerdos dolorosos de aquel lugar donde una vez fue feliz, donde pasaba grandiosos fines de semana al lado de su familia, de sus abuelos… Memorias que fueron sustituidas por recuerdos amargos gracias a sus padres; sollozó con dolor, ¿Cómo es que terminaron así? En otra época, años después, buscando borrar un presente doloroso, sin imaginarse que estarían parados de nuevo sobre aquel hogar roto.

—Lily… —Escuchó decir de pronto al tiempo que unos brazos la arropaban.

—No lo soporto… —Dijo en medio del llanto, sabiendo que era James quien la rodeaba. —Jamás me hubiera prestado a esto de saber que este sería el precio a pagar. —Decía negando, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano.

—Valdrá la pena si libramos a Jean de esto. —Le recordó en un susurro, tratando al mismo tiempo de ser fuerte por Lily, aunque en el fondo se sentía tan lastimado como ella. Apretó su mandíbula con impotencia al ver sufrir a su hermana, él había jurado protegerlas de todo y de todos, pero ¿Cómo hacia eso con un recuerdo? Tal vez si él hubiera estado ahí Lily habría sabido sobrellevar las cosas, pero no fue así… pensó cabizbajo, sosteniendo con fuerza a la morena. No estuvo con su hermana cuando mas lo necesitó y de ninguna manera permitiría que Jean viviera el infierno que ellos, no después de que su padre tendría otro hijo. —Yo estoy contigo, recuérdalo. —Murmuró y ella asintió, siendo ayudada por él para incorporarse, sin imaginarse que Harry los observaba en silencio desde las escaleras, escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad con la angustia grabada en sus ojos verdes, aterrado al no comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos adolescentes se acercaron de nuevo a las escaleras, tomando asiento en uno de ellos. Guardaron silencio en medio de la habitación, observando pese a la luz tenue los rincones de la casa.

—Ojalá los buenos recuerdos jamás se hubieran ido. —Habló Lily después de unos minutos, limpiando las nuevas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. —Me habría gustado que Jean formara parte de ellos. —Agregó con una sonrisa triste; James tomó su mano con firmeza.

—Al menos le ahorramos toda esta mierda. —Murmuró con firmeza, tragándose el nudo de su garganta. —La decepción y vergüenza hacia papá. —Escupió y Harry pudo sentir el rencor hacia él en esas palabras, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para haber dañado tanto a sus hijos? Pensó con dolor; Lily soltó una risa floja.

—No tanto como la de mamá. —Manifestó con amargura, llevando a su hermano a negar.

—Dudo mucho que exista alguien peor que él. —Declaró con acidez, viendo como su hermana lo regresaba a ver seria, llevándolo a fruncir el ceño con desconcierto. —¿Por qué lo dices? —Lanzó de inmediato al leer en su mirada que Lily hablaba en serio, ¿Qué podría haber hecho su madre para estar por encima de su padre? La morena se incorporó del escalón y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, pasándose las manos por sus hombros al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, era hora de hablar con James, pensó decidida.

—Tú me preguntaste porque le faltaba el respeto a mamá. —Le comentó mientras le daba la espalda.

—Sí. —Asintió incorporándose. —¿Qué hay con eso? —Quiso saber, acercándose a ella con expresión seria; el moreno los miró atentos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se cuestiono preocupado.

—Yo… descubrí algo… —Comenzó, intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

—Dilo, Lily ¿Qué es? —Pidió tomándola del codo para girarla, viendo en su mirada esmeralda la tristeza.

—Aquel día que tomé los galeones de su oficina, noté algo… —Contó con el rostro cabizbajo. —Dentro de la caja fuerte encontré cartas… cartas que comprometían a mamá. —Dijo dolida, sintiendo de nuevo sus ojos escocerle.

—¿Cómo… cómo que la comprometían? —Titubeó James, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación y desde luego que a su padre tampoco.

—Mamá está saliendo con alguien más. —Confesó cabizbaja, James apretó sus puños y Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago.

—¿Con quién? —Logró preguntar entre dientes.

—Es… el padre de Ambrose. —Inspiró hondo y levantó el rostro. —El señor McLaggen. —Declaró y Harry sintió que caía en un abismo.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola! **

**Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, una disculpa de verdad, espero que todos se encuentren bien y resguardados en sus casas con esta pandemia. Me gustaría explicarles a detalle las razones por las que me ausenté tanto tiempo, pero ya lo hice en mi otro fic, así que solo diré que fue por cuestiones de salud. Sé que dije que el fic lo terminaría antes de actualizar mi otra historia, pero me queda clarísimo que eso no va a suceder jajaja, así que consideré en alargarla un poco mas y regalarles mas momentos de la familia Potter, aunque esta vez no haya sido del todo "alegre". **

**Me alargué más de la cuenta en el número de palabras de lo acordado, pero quería y necesitaba que este capítulo terminara de esta manera, que entendieran un poco más el comportamiento de los tres hermanos. Esta vez nos enfocamos en Lily, pero verán la historia de James en las siguientes actualizaciones, esto fue una probadita de lo que se viene. Respecto al final, ¿Qué les digo? Dejen fluir el odio hacia Cormac jajaja **

**Como sé que es fastidioso a veces leer las notas de la autora lo dejaré hasta aquí y esperaré sus dudas, ya saben que pueden preguntar con libertad, yo responderé todas sin dar spoiler. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado e insistido cuándo actualizaré, créanme que los tengo muy presentes. **

**Sin más, espero leerlos en las próximas semanas.**

**¡Saludos!**

**-Laura**

**PD: Errores de dedo serán corregidos tan pronto los note. **

**7/Mayo/2020.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sacrificios

_Capítulo 6: Sacrificios_

Harry observó el reloj por milésima vez esa noche, anhelando que pronto saliera el sol y buscar un pretexto para escapar de ahí. Dirigió su mirada esta vez a la única persona que yacía dormida en esa cama y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que sus hijos habían dicho hace un momento, ¿De verdad todo eso estaba ocurriendo? Se preguntó, esforzándose por tragarse el nudo lleno de inseguridades que se formó en su garganta. Estaba demasiado abrumado, demasiado confundido y a la vez lleno de coraje, no sabía por quién estaba más preocupado, si por la situación que estaban atravesando sus hijos, el odio que James manifestó hacia él o su matrimonio con Hermione.

Una opresión en su pecho lo obligó a apartar la mirada de ella, cerrando los ojos e intentando encontrar una explicación lógica para todo esto, ¿Será posible que su matrimonio con su amiga no funcionó? y el terror lo invadió, ¿Había un culpable?, ¿Y si era él y por eso James y Lily lo aborrecían? pensó asustado, ¿Cómo podría arruinar algo así? Se cuestionó preocupado. Por más que se detenía a pensarlo no encontraba una forma de que él fuera el culpable, admitía que le aterraba que su matrimonio con Hermione terminara, pero no había razón para alejarse de ellos, después de todo eran su familia ¿Por qué otra razón las cosas saldrían mal?, ¿Infidelidad? Negó, él no era esa clase de personas que jugaba con los demás, mucho menos con Hermione, prefería cortarse las manos antes de hacerle algo así a su amiga. La respetaba y desde luego que la quería, es más, ni siquiera se imaginaba una vida lejos de ella. Él era tan dependiente de la castaña, que como pareja o no, no se permitiría alejarse de ella... Entonces ¿Qué fue? Volvió a repetirse con desesperación y la pregunta que más había estado evadiendo lo atacó:

_¿Y si ella dejó de quererte? _

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y la regresó a ver dolido, ¿Y si Hermione fue la que hizo las cosas mal? pensó al recordar lo que dijo Lily y de nuevo sintió esa sensación de ardor en su pecho. Tragó otra vez, llevándose las manos a su rostro, intentando apaciguar el coraje que lo invadía y regresó a ver el reloj, viendo que aún faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Suspiró cansado, iba a ser una noche larga...

James, por otro lado, tan pronto cerró la puerta de su habitación no dudó en lanzar un fuerte golpe a su colchón, sabiendo que si tuviera su varita consigo silenciaría el lugar y destruiría todo a golpes, ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba con sus padres?! Se preguntó furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto, intentando reprimir sus emociones.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué él? —Masculló, pasándose las manos constantemente por la sien, intentando encontrarle sentido a la estúpida decisión de su madre, ¿Qué explicación absurda podría tener para todo esto? Pensó, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho y es que, ¡Eso ni siquiera tenía nombre!, ¡Por Dios, era el señor Mclaggen!, ¡El padre del imbécil que intentó propasarse con Lily! Se dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza, intentando tragarse la rabia que lo recorría. —¡Ella lo sabía! —Escupió entre dientes, no sabiendo que era más grande, si la decepción hacia su madre o su enojo, ¿Cómo es que pudo haber aceptado algo así? Se repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo asco de solo imaginarlos juntos, ¿Cómo lidiaría con toda esa mierda?, ¿Cómo podría ver mañana a su madre a la cara y fingir que no sabía nada? Pues en esos momentos deseaba gritarle y exigirle una explicación, escupirles en la cara a los dos por haber sido unos cobardes, ¡Unos traidores!

Habían viajado al pasado intentando arreglar su presente, buscando borrarse de una vez por todas, pero tal parecía que incluso en otra época los errores de sus padres lo perseguían, ¿Que más tenía que hacer? Se había sacrificado tanto por sus hermanas que ya no le quedaba nada para dar, pensó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer. Él estaba recibiendo todos los golpes con tal de que Lily y Jean estuvieran bien, mataría por sus hermanas de ser necesario, pensó al recordar el altercado que tuvo con Ambrose.

**Flash Back**

_Un rubio corría desesperado hacia el estadio de quidditch lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, rogando porque el entrenamiento de Gryffindor aún no terminara. _

—_¡JAMES! —Se escuchó a lo lejos cerca de los vestidores, logrando llamar la atención de unos cuantos que estaban ahí. —¡JAMES! —Y esta vez el equipo se detuvo en medio del aire, observando como Tyler cruzaba las gradas hasta llegar al campo. _

—_¿Qué diablos le sucede a tu primo? —Soltó Scorpius, viendo como su hermana y Frank bajaban de las gradas para acercarse también. _

—_Será mejor que baje. —Dijo serio descendiendo en su escoba, viendo como Tyler corría hasta llegar a él. —Debe ser algo importante para que interrumpas el entrenamiento, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó extrañado, viendo como el chico apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de tomar un poco de aire. _

—_¡Se trata de Lily! —Lanzó en medio de su agitación; Scorpius y Haley se vieron preocupados. _

—_¿Lily? —Inquirió serio. —¿Qué pasa con ella? —Insistió James de inmediato con preocupación. _

—_¡Habla de una maldita vez, Tyler! —Escupió Scorpius. _

—_¡McLaggen la acorraló en la torre del reloj con casi la mitad del colegio ahí! —Decía de forma atropellada; James gruñó y tomó con brusquedad a su primo de la camisa._

—_¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto?! —Bramó iracundo. _

—_Yo… no sé cómo decirlo… —Titubeó nervioso, no sabiendo de qué manera explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. _

—_¡Sólo dilo y ya! —Intervino Haley esta vez. _

—_Él… te juro que no sé cómo las consiguió, pero… —Tragó asustado. _

—_¡¿QUÉ?! —Le gritó el castaño sacudiéndolo con fuerza. _

—_¡Tiene fotos de tu hermana desnuda! —Soltó al fin con los ojos cerrados, casi jurando ver venir el puño de su primo a su rostro. Los cuatro chicos y parte del equipo de entrenamiento se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso; James sintió como la furia lo recorría y la sangre le hervía. —Se las ha mostrado a todo el colegio… —Añadió con pesar, sintiendo como el chico lo soltaba con brusquedad para enseguida dar media vuelta y montarse en su escoba, saliendo disparado fuera del estadio. _

—_¡JAMES! —Exclamó Haley, pero ya era demasiado tarde. —¡Scorpius, tenemos que…! —Pero se vio interrumpida por la ráfaga de viento que desprendió la escoba de su hermano, saliendo detrás de su amigo. James cruzaba desesperado los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscando llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre del reloj, dispuesto a partirle la cara al imbécil de Mclaggen. No iba a permitir que los pisotearan otra vez, ni a él ni a su hermana, no importaba las consecuencias que esto le trajera, hoy terminaría todo, pensó rabioso al aproximarse a aquel patio, viendo como el lugar era arribado por una gran cantidad de estudiantes de todas las casas. Gruñó furioso al reconocer a Ambrose con sus secuaces rodear a su hermana al tiempo que reían burlescos, mientras que Lily intentaba mantener firme su varita con la que lo apuntaba. _

—_¿Qué pasa linda?, ¿Se te olvidó como usarla? __—Se mofó el rubio, soltando una risa con sus amigos. _

—_¡No eres mas que una rata asquerosa! —Respondió Lily con voz temblorosa, intentando tragarse sus lágrimas y el coraje. _

—_Tranquila preciosa, ¿Quién podría pensar con claridad al ver ese lindo trasero tuyo? —Agregó, señalando una fotografía donde se le veía a la adolescente de espaldas desnuda en el baño de prefectos. James tan pronto aterrizó, vio como todos los presentes que se encontraban a su paso se hacían a un lado, reconociendo la mirada sombría en esos ojos avellanas que caminaban con determinación hacia el joven Slytherin; el mayor de los Potter estaba furioso y desde luego que nadie se animaba a interponerse en su camino, pues sabían que el chico destruiría todo a su paso. Ambrose rio de nuevo con sus amigos, viendo a lo lejos como todos le hacían camino a James, el cual se dirigía con paso firme hacia él. —¡Miren quien ha llegado! —Anunció divertido al ver al castaño; James apretó sus puños sin dejar de caminar, sin embargo, esto no intimidó al joven Mclaggen, quien rio con mas ganas al verlo acercarse. —¿Qué?, ¿Vienes a limpiar el nombre de la zorra de tu hermana? —Preguntó burlesco señalando a la morena, quien negaba asustada indicándole con la mirada a su hermano que no lo hiciera. —¿Te digo algo? Tiene unos pechos precio…_

_¡POM!_

_Se escuchó tronar el puño de James sobre la quijada de Ambrose, consiguiendo tirarlo al suelo. El rubio de inmediato se incorporó, pasando su lengua por el interior de su labio inferior al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. _

—_¡Hijo de per…! —Intentó decir, tratando de propinarle un golpe que el castaño esquivó con facilidad, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago que obligó al chico a doblegarse; Ambrose se incorporó furioso, lanzándose hacia el chico._

—_¡MALDITO SANGRE SUCIA! _

—_¡IMBECIL! —Ladró James y justo antes de que lanzara el golpe, el castaño impactó su puño nuevamente en su rostro, siendo esto suficiente para que sus compañeros retrocedieran. —¡¿CREES QUE ES DIVERTIDO?! —Profirió colérico, tomándolo del cabello con brusquedad, estrellando su cabeza contra una de las estatuas de la fuente; un quejido surgió de Ambrose al sentir el impacto. —¡¿BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS?! —Bramó y otro puño se enterró en el rostro de McLaggen; un alarido brotó de sus labios al sentir su nariz rota, arrastrándose con dolor en el suelo, sintiendo como parte de su cara se humedecía a causa de la sangre que corría de sus fosas nasales. —¡IDIOTA HIJO DE PERRA! —Gritó, pateando con fuerza su abdomen; el rubio soltó un jadeo al tiempo que un hilo de sangre y saliva escurría de su boca. —¡TODOS ESTOS AÑOS TOLERANDOTE! —Le gritó rabioso con las venas de su rostro saltadas, tomando uno de los brazos del Slytherin._

—_¡James, no lo hagas! —Le suplicó Lily al ver lo que intentaba hacer; James apretó su mandíbula, viendo con asco al joven para al siguiente segundo, escuchar como el hueso de su brazo tronaba junto con el grito de dolor de Ambrose. Sus compañeros jadearon con asombro, James le había roto el brazo. _

—_¡Miserable! —Dijo uno de los secuaces del chico, dispuesto a defender a su amigo al fin._

—_«¡Expelliarmus!» —Lanzó Scorpius, desarmándolo. —¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! —Arrojó, mirándolos con advertencia, sin embargo, nadie de los presentes le tomó importancia, pues todos estaban concentrados en la otra pelea. _

—_¡IDIOTA! —Escupió pateando sus costados; sus compañeros hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar como tronaban las costillas de Ambrose; el chico McLaggen tosió agitado, temblando asustado con los ojos rojos y el rostro húmedo de sangre. James arrojó otra patada y esta vez no dudó en írsele encima. _

—_¡Tienes que parar, James! —Exclamó la pelirroja, desesperada al ver como el castaño no dejaba de golpear su rostro, invadido por la adrenalina y el coraje. —¡JAMES! —Insistió, tomándolo de uno de sus brazos tratando de apartarlo, pero él era más fuerte y bastó una simple sacudida para apartar a Haley. _

—_¡NO… TE… ACERQUES… A MI… FAMILIA! —Decía entre cada golpe sin dar tregua, ignorando el ardor en sus nudillos manchados de sangre. Lily vio asustada como su hermano lanzaba golpes sin parar, uno tras otro sin intentar detenerse; sus compañeros en cambio, no podían reaccionar, estaban impactados viendo horrorizados aquella escena, contemplando a James ser dominado por sus emociones lanzando un golpe tras otro a Ambrose. El chico Potter prácticamente estaba matando a su compañero, pensaron al ya no ver reaccionar al rubio. _

—_¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —Escucharon decir detrás de ellos, viendo como el profesor Longbottom se acercaba; los estudiantes se apartaron de inmediato, observando la cara de sorpresa de su maestro al ver la pelea, corriendo hacia ellos enseguida para separarlos. —¡DETENTE! —Profirió Neville, tratando de apartar a James del chico, quien yacía tirado sobre el suelo con gran parte del rostro cubierto de sangre. —¡BASTA! —Le decía tomándolo de los hombros, sintiendo como el castaño luchaba por separarse. _

—_¡VOY A MATARLO! —Gritó furioso, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su maestro, el cual fue ayudado enseguida por los amigos del castaño._

—_¡Llamen a Madame Poppy, rápido! —Demandó hacia los amigos de Ambrose, quienes asintieron con torpeza para salir corriendo a la enfermería. _

—_¡SUELTENME! —Vociferaba James, quien esta vez era sostenido por Frank, Scorpius y Tyler. _

—_¡Sáquenlo de aquí! —Ordenó con mesura Neville, viendo como el chico era arrastrado por sus amigos fuera del patio._

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar aquel día. De no haber intervenido el profesor Longbottom, Ambrose estaría muerto y él probablemente estaría en una celda en Azkaban o expulsado de Hogwarts, pensó al recordar cómo se tragó su coraje por sus hermanas, enfrentando las consecuencias.

**Flash Back**

—_¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! —Vociferó Neville enojado tan pronto ingresaron al aula. _

—_¡Suéltenme! —Forcejó el castaño, quien aún era sostenido por sus amigos. _

—_¡James, tienes que tranquilizarte! —Le ordenó con mesura su maestro, indicándole a su hijo y sus amigos que lo sentaran sobre uno de los pupitres; James gruñó, incorporándose con brusquedad otra vez._

—_¡¿Acaso no vio lo que hizo?! —Profirió indignado. —¡Acosó a Lily!, ¡Invadió la privacidad de mi hermana! —Ladró entre dientes con los puños cerrados. —¡¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?! —Le preguntó enojado._

—_Fuera de aquí. —Les indicó y los jóvenes asintieron, saliendo del salón para dejarlo solo con el mayor de los Potter. —¡Entiendo tu molestia, James! —Le hizo saber el hombre. —¡Pero esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas! —Le recordó serio; el castaño hizo una mueca de odio y lo regresó a ver._

—_Se burló de ella frente a todo el colegio, ¡Debí matarlo cuando pude! —Respondió furioso, caminando ahora de un lado a otro por el lugar como león enjaulado._

—_¿Acaso te estás escuchando? —Le cuestionó sorprendido al oír la manera en que hablaba. —Dime una cosa, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto, eh? —Preguntó con los brazos en jarra, esperando su respuesta; el joven se detuvo, mirándolo con dureza. _

—_Respeto. —Escupió. —Por mí y mi familia, ya que al parecer a todos en este maldito lugar les divierten nuestras tragedias. —Espetó, tragándose el nudo de su garganta. _

—_James… —Dijo Neville con pesar, leyendo en los ojos avellana del chico el sufrimiento por el que había estado pasando esos últimos años. —Lo que pasó con tus padres…_

—_¡Por supuesto! —Lanzó una risa sarcástica. —¿Cómo iba a faltar su opinión? Después de todo, lo que pasa con mi familia es de dominio público. —Declaró mordaz. _

—_No lo entiendes… —Trató de decir, pero el golpe abrupto que hizo la profesora McGonagall al entrar lo obligó a callarse. _

—_¡UNA PELEA! —Soltó la directora mientras se acercaba furiosa. —¡¿Quiere explicarme esto señor Potter?! —Pidió con severidad, viendo como el chico ni se inmutaba ante su presencia. _

—_Le di su merecido a McLaggen. —Contestó con cinismo sin mostrarse arrepentido. _

—_¿Su merecido? —Repitió Minerva con el rostro rojo. —¡Poppy tuvo que poner en coma a su compañero! —Lanzó enfadada, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Neville. —¡Le rompió el brazo y tres costillas, además de las múltiples heridas en el rostro que terminaron por romperle la nariz! —Enumeraba molesta su profesora. —¡JAMÁS! —Enfatizó. —¡En todos mis años como maestra y directora de Hogwarts vi comportarse a un alumno de una manera tan… brutal e irracional! —Le hizo saber con mesura. —¡Debería sentirse avergonzado señor Potter! —James la regresó a ver de inmediato. _

—_¿Por qué?, ¿Por defender a mi hermana? —Cuestionó mientras negaba. —¡Nunca! —Exclamó y McGonagall inspiró hondo airada. _

—_En ese caso, me veo en la obligación de explicarle las consecuencias de sus actos… —Comenzó, viendo como James rodaba los ojos con fastidio, importándole una mierda en ese momento su castigo. —A partir de hoy queda expulsado del equipo de quidditch. —Anunció y el chico la regresó a ver de inmediato con sorpresa. _

—_Espere, ¿Qué es lo que…?_

—_A partir de hoy, lo que resta de su estadía en el colegio, los únicos lugares a los que podrá asistir, además de sus clases, son la sala común y el comedor, siendo supervisado en todo momento por uno de los prefectos. _

—_¡Eso es injusto! —Protestó enojado. _

—_No habrá más salidas a Hogsmeade y al estadio de quidditch bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Continuó con seriedad. —Sólo se le permitirá andar por el colegio y sus terrenos con normalidad los fines de semana, pero siempre acompañado por una autoridad. —Enfatizó y James gruñó furioso, ¿Por qué era él quien debía ser castigado? Pensó al recordar al imbécil de Ambrose. —No se le permitirá hacer ningún tipo de magia fuera de clases y al final de cada una, deberá entregar su varita al prefecto que esté a cargo. _

—_¡¿Qué?! —Soltaron sorprendidos él y Neville. _

—_En caso de desobedecer alguna de estas normas… —Hizo una pausa e inspiró hondo. —Me veré en la necesidad de expulsarlo de Hogwarts señor Potter. —Le informó con aquella expresión de severidad que se le caracterizaba. _

—_Está siendo injusta. —Dijo con la mandíbula apretada, pero la maestra negó. _

—_Le estoy haciendo un favor, Potter. —Le hizo saber. —Ahora por favor, entrégueme su varita. —Ordenó, extendiendo su mano; el castaño la miró de forma ácida, mas no sacó su varita. —Entienda que es por su bien. —Le recordó. _

—_Por mí, ¡Usted y sus reglas pueden irse al diablo! —Le escupió para enseguida dar media vuelta y perderse tras la puerta. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

Aquel arrebato había llevado a que muchos de sus compañeros se molestaran con él, pues además de restarle una buena cantidad de puntos a su casa, también arrastró al equipo de quidditch. La profesora McGonagall había sido clara respecto a su posición como capitán, dándolo de baja de inmediato, sin siquiera permitirle ayudar al equipo a encontrar un nuevo capitán; sin embargo, aquel calvario no terminó ahí, ya que desde luego la directora llamaría a sus padres.

**Flash Back**

_Un irritado James esperaba sentado en aquel despacho con los brazos cruzados, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca al saber que su padre vendría pronto, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser él? Pensó, deseando que su madre tomara su lugar. _

—_¿Es necesario que yo este aquí? —Soltó de pronto malhumorado, ganándose una mirada severa de Minerva._

—_Sí, necesito que al menos uno de tus padres esté al tanto de su situación y de las medidas que he tomado. —Contestó seria, viendo como el chico bufaba molesto. —He llamado también a su hermana y vendrá en cuanto termine su clase. —Le informó, tomando asiento frente a él._

—_¿Por qué a Lily? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ya que después de todo no fue ella quien se peleó. _

—_Su padre solicitó verla. —James rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, luego de meses sin saber de él debía aprovechar esta oportunidad y verlos a ambos, ¿No? Así no tendría la obligación de hacer dos visitas. _

—_Esto es ridículo. —Masculló enojado. —El idiota de McLaggen es quien debería de estar aquí, no yo. —Protestó, lanzándole una mirada molesta su directora. _

—_Su compañero ya estuviera cumpliendo su castigo si usted no se hubiera comportado como un salvaje. —Le recordó con mesura. —Debe aprender a controlar su temperamento señor Potter. Un día de estos podría matar a alguien. —Le advirtió, notando que el chico ni siquiera le tomaba importancia; por fortuna y para desgracia de James, el ruido de la chimenea indicó la llegada de su padre, consiguiendo que el joven se pusiera rígido. _

—_Profesora McGonagall. —Saludó aquel hombre portando su uniforme de auror. —Me disculpo por la tardanza. —Agregó con seriedad, ignorando como su hijo mayor hacía una mueca de fastidio, ¿A quién quería engañar con eso? Se preguntó irritado, detestaba que frente a toda la comunidad mágica fingiera esa amabilidad, cuando con ellos en muchas ocasiones era desagradable y cruel. _

—_Supongo que recibió mi carta y esta al tanto de algunos detalles, ¿Cierto? —Harry asintió, viendo serio a James por el rabillo del ojo. _

—_Por supuesto. —Contestó, viendo esta vez a su hija ingresar a la oficina. —Sin embargo, quisiera por favor hablar un momento a solas con ellos antes de darle mi respuesta. —Solicitó con formalidad; Minerva aceptó desde luego, dirigiéndose a la salida. Tan pronto esta estuvo fuera, Harry sacó su varita silenciando el lugar, yendo enseguida encarar a James, tomándolo por la camisa con brusquedad, consiguiendo que el chico se incorporara del jalón. —¡ME QUIERES EXPLICAR, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! —Profirió furioso su padre, sacudiéndolo con rudeza. —¡No hay maldito día en que llegue a mi oficina y no me digan que te metiste en problemas! —Lanzó entre dientes, enojado. _

—_¡Me importa una mierda lo que pase en tu oficina! —Respondió su hijo molesto, soltándose de su agarre con un empujón. —¡Además, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?! —Agregó indignado al recordar lo que le habían hecho a su hermana. _

—_¡Informar a tus superiores antes de armar un escándalo y querer ser el héroe! —Bramó su padre con seriedad. _

—_¡James sólo intentaba defenderme papá! —Intervino Lily al ver que las cosas entre su progenitor y su hermano se estaban saliendo de control. _

—_¿Y no te parece que estás bastante grandecita para defenderte tu sola? —Soltó mirándola con mesura._

—_Papá yo sólo… —Trató de decir sin que la voz se le quebrara, mirándolo dolida, ¿Por qué los trataba así? _

—_En cuanto a ti… —Dijo regresando su mirada seria hacia el castaño. —No eres mas que un estudiante fracasado que juega a ayudar a los demás. —Espetó su padre con disgusto, caminando por la oficina. _

—_¿Fracasado? —Repitió sarcástico su hijo al tiempo que soltaba una risita. —Lo dice el que hasta ahora no ha podido dar con los asesinos de nuestros abuelos. —Escupió rencoroso; su padre lo regresó a ver de inmediato con seriedad. _

—_Yo no les pedí que se quedaran. —Comentó mientras se acercaba, sabiendo el recordatorio que le daría a James. —De no haber sido por eso, tal vez estarían vivos. —Le murmuró serio, cuidando que Lily no escuchara. James apretó su mandíbula y bajó su rostro, sintiendo crecer en su pecho de nuevo aquel sentimiento de culpa que lo perseguía desde hace años. —¿Quieres respuestas? —Rio burlesco. —Te diría que te conviertas en auror, pero dado que ni siquiera puedes conjurar un simple patronus... —Agregó despectivo, viendo como James apretaba sus puños aún con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado. —Es claro que el puesto te queda muy grande. —Escupió, viéndolo de arriba abajo como si fuera poca cosa. —Así que sólo te lo diré una vez, —le advirtió con mesura. —si te expulsan de Hogwarts por tus estupideces, yo no pienso hacerme responsable de lo que pase contigo después. —Decía mientras lo apuntaba con seriedad con su dedo índice, llevando a James a levantar el rostro y fruncir el ceño. _

—_¿Y eso qué diferencia haría? —Soltó sarcástico. —Hace cinco años te olvidaste de nosotros, ¿Por qué iba a esperar ahora que hicieras algo por mí? —Le cuestionó con frialdad; Harry gruñó enfadado. _

—_¡No me vengas ahora con tus discursos de niño resentido, James! —Lily se mordió los labios angustiada, rogando porque su padre se fuera pronto, no soportando ser testigo de aquella discusión. _

—_¿Quieres hacerte un favor?, ¡Desaparece con tu estúpida familia y ahórranos toda esta basura! —Gritó rabioso el chico. _

—_¡Como si con eso dejaras de hacer idioteces! —Ladró su padre con acidez. —¿Quién esperas que dé la cara por ti? —Soltó mordaz. —Tu madre no es más que una inútil que prefiere el trabajo antes que a ustedes. —Dijo con crueldad, despertando la ira en su hijo mayor; Lily de inmediato se interpuso entre James. _

—_¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE MAMÁ! —Profirió furioso, deseando clavar su puño en el rostro de su padre. —¡PORQUE GRACIAS A ELLA ES QUE TÚ ESTÁS VIVO! —Le recordó con la ira marcada en su rostro._

—_¡James! —Suplicó Lily, lastimada ante las palabras del auror. —Por favor… —Susurró con voz quebrada, consiguiendo que su hermano la regresara a ver, leyendo el dolor en sus ojos verdes. _

—_¡No eres más que un insolente hijo de…! _

—_¡BASTA! —Exclamó al fin su hija, cansada de los insultos que su padre y su hermano se lanzaban. —¡No metan a mamá en esto! —Pidió enfadada, viendo enseguida como la mirada molesta de su padre ahora iba dirigida a ella._

—_Limítate a quedarte callada. —Le ordenó Harry con dureza. —Si hubieras usado tu inteligencia en ser más cuidadosa tu hermano no habría armado todo este escándalo. —Declaró, mirándola con mesura y Lily lo miró incrédula._

—_¿La estás culpando? —Soltó indignado James, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. _

—_Por supuesto. —Afirmó con disgusto. —La próxima vez asegúrate de que nadie sepa tu contraseña. —Espetó y Lily soltó una risa amarga al tiempo que una gruesa lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, decepcionada ante lo que su padre le acababa de decir, sin embargo, James no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado. _

—_¡La acosaron! —Recalcó entre dientes — ¿Y te atreves a culparla?, ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza papá?! —Exclamó rabioso, pero esta vez su padre no iba a permitir que llegara más lejos con sus ofensas. _

—_Te lo advierto, un insulto más y… _

—_¿Y qué?, ¿Vas a castigarme? —Se mofó. —Ya es suficiente castigo con ser el hijo de un auror corrupto. —Lanzó con desprecio. _

—_¡ES SUFICIENTE! —Exclamó su padre, apartando a su hija de entre medio de los dos con poca delicadeza. —¡Estoy harto de tu insolencia, James! —Gritaba enfadado. —¡De que no sepas comportarte una maldita vez en tu vida! —Continúo airado para después tomarlo con brusquedad de su camisa. —Ya es hora de que aprendas a ser un hombre y asumas las consecuencias de tus actos. —Masculló entre dientes sin quitarle su mirada furiosa de encima. _

—_¿Y tú cuando asumirás las tuyas papá? —Le devolvió el castaño con frialdad sin inmutarse. —Nos abandonaste. —Le recordó con odio. —Y acá están los resultados. —Le escupió, estirando sus brazos con orgullo hacia los lados, dándole a entender que todos esos problemas que el chico tenía eran gracias él; Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de soltarlo de mala gana._

—_Dame tu varita. —Demandó con seriedad y James, sin mostrar una pizca de remordimiento se la entregó, manteniendo aún su mirada retadora en los ojos de su padre. —A partir de hoy quedan cancelados tus permisos para visitar a Jean. —Declaró con frialdad, viendo como James lo miraba estupefacto. _

—_¡¿Qué?, no puedes…!_

—_¡Las visitas fuera de Hogwarts se cancelan! —Enfatizó. —A ver si con eso aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada. _

—_¡Papá por favor! —Intervino alterada Lily de inmediato. —No creo que esto sea la solución para…_

—_Si quieres hacerle un favor, ¡No te metas! —Espetó el moreno. —O de lo contrario les negaré el permiso a ambos. —Agregó dirigiendo su mirada molesta hacia ella, obligándola a bajar el rostro y cerrar la boca, tragándose su coraje._

—_¡Eso es injusto! —Soltó enfadado James. —¡Jean sólo nos tiene a nosotros! —Dijo rabioso, impotente ante las decisiones de su padre. Y antes de que su progenitor dijera algo más, se vieron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall._

—_Siento intervenir así, Potter. —Se disculpó Minerva, viendo como el moreno se regresaba a verla fingiendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad. _

—_No se preocupe profesora… ya habíamos terminado. —Contestó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a James y Lily. —Respecto a su castigo, me parece perfecto. —Reconoció. —No le vendría mal restringirle la magia a mi hijo… —Añadió, tomando la varita de James por la mitad para enseguida partirla en dos partes. —Como un escarmiento. —Apuntó, lanzando los restos de madera a los pies del castaño; James y Lily miraron atónitos la varita rota sin poder creer lo que su padre acababa de hacer. _

—_¡Potter, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! —Soltó alarmada la profesora al ver lo que hizo con la única fuente de magia de su alumno. _

—_Darle una lección a James. —Respondió con frialdad sin dirigirle la mirada a la directora. _

—_¡Pero no tenía por qué romper su varita! —Manifestó escandalizada. —¿Sabe usted lo que…?_

—_¡No me diga como educar a mis hijos! —Rugió, consiguiendo callar a la profesora; James se arrodilló y tomó aquellas dos piezas rotas con manos temblorosas para después cerrar sus puños sobre ellas, intentando contener sus lágrimas a causa de la rabia que lo recorría, ignorando como su padre se inclinaba un poco hacia él._

—_Ya es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, James… —Susurró, viendo como su hijo levantaba su mirada furiosa y la posaba sobre él. —Este. —Terminó y el chico apretó sus dientes con impotencia. _

—_¿Quién diablos eres? —Escupió sin poder evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, observando como su progenitor sonreía con soberbia para después dirigirse a la chimenea y desaparecer. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar aquel día, ¿Cómo no sentir odio hacia su padre después de todo lo que les hizo? Se preguntó mientras tomaba su mochila y extraía de ella dos piezas de madera que alguna vez fueron su primera varita. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, tratando de reprimirse al tiempo que observaba los restos de madera. Su padre lo había humillado aquel día de la manera más cruel, pues no sólo tuvo que enfrentarse a la vergüenza de saber que la profesora McGonagall había presenciado eso, sino a los rumores de todo el colegio en donde afirmaban que el padre de Ambrose había tomado cartas en el asunto, obligándolo a renunciar a su varita durante algún tiempo. Por fortuna, Lily recordó el baúl que se encontraba en su casa, aquel donde su padre guardaba todas las viejas pertenecias de sus abuelos, misma a la que no le tomó importancia el día que los abandonó, permitiéndole así dar con la varita de su abuelo James.

Una risa amarga escapó de él, pues irónicamente en esa época su padre también optó por quitársela, ¿Qué castigo estarían pagando él y sus hermanas para tener que vivir esa basura de vida?, ¿Es que acaso un par de niños merecían todo eso? No pudo evitar cuestionarse con pesar. Parecía como si la vida se hubiera empeñado en arrebatarles todo lo que tuviera que ver con amor, primero sus abuelos, luego sus padres y...

—Lucy. —Murmuró con la barbilla temblorosa, tomando una pequeña fotografía que se encontraba cerca. Y el recuerdo doloroso de aquel día lo golpeó…

**Flash Back**

_James observaba a lo lejos desde unos arbustos como aquella familia de pelirrojos convivía armoniosamente dentro de la madriguera aquella tarde de diciembre. Las risas podían escucharse hasta afuera, no pudiendo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar las tardes que pasaba con sus abuelos y sus padres. _

—_Puedes irte, Dobby. Yo te llamaré cuando decida irme. —Le indicó con suavidad el castaño, ignorando como el elfo desaparecía, viendo a través de la ventana que una rubia volteaba hacia él, sonriéndole enseguida para salir a su encuentro. James automáticamente le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba, comprendiendo que iba a ser más difícil de lo que él imaginó. Pasó saliva con nerviosismo, buscando mantenerse sereno con la chica, quería que entendiera sus razones. _

—_¡No sabía que vendrías! —Le dijo emocionada al llegar junto al castaño, no dudando en abrazarlo para después plantarle un suave beso en los labios que James supuso que sería el último, deseando que durara más. _

—_Lamento no haberte avisado. —Se disculpó, rodeándola por la cintura e intentando que su expresión afligida no lo delatara. _

—_No importa. —Le restó importancia sin dejar de sonreír. —¿Por qué no vienes adentro? Mamá y papá estarán felices de verte. —Le invitó, tomando su mano para guiarlo a la madriguera. _

—_¿Qué tal si damos un paseo primero? —Sugirió mirando de reojo a la familia Weasley pasarla bien entre anécdotas. —Me gustaría estar un momento a solas contigo. —Le hizo saber, regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa al tiempo que entrelazaba una de sus manos con ella; Lucy asintió no pudiendo evitar suspirar complacida de tenerlo ahí, luego de meses de no verlo. Caminaron con tranquilidad sin problema entre aquellos campos de nieve mientras el mayor de los Potter escuchaba a su novia contarle lo que había sucedido esos últimos meses en Ilvermorny. _

—_¡Estoy emocionada porque vengas con nosotros! —Decía sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras lo veía con aquellos preciosos ojos azules que brillaban con gran ilusión cada que se veían. Su transparencia, su inteligencia y aquel corazón noble lograron que la hija menor de Ron y Luna conquistaran a James desde muy pequeño, pues ciertamente, ya ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando estaba enamorado de ella. —Papá tiene un par de amigos en Virginia y les ha hablado mucho de ti. —Le comentó mientras caminaban de regreso a la madriguera; James borró su sonrisa sabiendo que este era el momento. —Están emocionados de tenerte con ellos trabajando en el hospital. —Agregó sonriendo, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la casa de sus abuelos._

—_Sobre eso… —Dijo inseguro llevándose una mano a su nuca, queriendo desaparecer aquella tensión. —Hay algo que necesito decirte. —Murmuró como no queriendo._

—_¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber al leer la angustia grabada en sus ojos avellana, llevándola a borrar su sonrisa; James bajó el rostro, no teniendo el valor para verla a la cara, no podía soportar saber que le rompería el corazón._

—_No iré a Estados Unidos… —Apretó su mandíbula y levantó su mirada hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos. —Me quedaré en Inglaterra. —Declaró con firmeza; la rubia no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa y desilusión al mismo tiempo._

—_Parece que ya tomaste una decisión. —Logró decir con la garganta apretada. —¿Al menos puedo saber qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —James tragó saliva, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para ocultar su temblor. _

—_No pienso ser sanador. —Expuso con seriedad, viendo como la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, incrédula ante lo que acababa de decir. —Cuando me gradúe habrá una nueva vacante para el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y pienso tomarla. —Agregó al ver la confusión de la rubia. _

—_Espera, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Lo detuvo, negando ante lo absurdo de aquello. —¿Profesor de pociones?, ¿De verdad? —Repitió sin creer una sola palabra de lo que dijo. —Quiero decir, eres excelente en pociones, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero tu sueño siempre ha sido ser un sanador como tu madre. —Le recordó seria. —No entiendo por qué el cambio ahora. _

—_Lily y Jean, ellas no…_

—_Oh, James… —Dijo con lamento al comprender. _

—_La única manera de estar cerca de ellas y saber que nada les pasará es estando en Hogwarts como profesor. —Trató de hacerle ver; Lucy inspiró hondo y con gesto preocupado se acercó y tomó su rostro._

—_Admiró la fortaleza con la que has enfrentado toda esta situación. —Expresó en tono suave sin apartar sus ojos de él. —La manera en que te has hecho cargo de tus hermanas durante los últimos cinco años. —El adolescente apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, tragándose el nudo de su garganta._

—_Soy lo único que tienen, no puedo abandonarlas… —Musitó, sintiendo que su voz lo traicionaba._

—_Lo sé, pero ¿Quién te protegerá a ti, James? —Susurró. —¿Qué hay de lo que tu quieres? _

—_Lo que yo quiera dejó de importar hace mucho tiempo. —Afirmó con dureza, tratando de tragarse el llanto. _

—_Si es así, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros entonces? —James inspiró hondo, intentando tomar valor para lo que iba a decirle. _

—_Es por eso que he venido. —Dijo con seriedad. —No quiero que te sientas comprometida a esperarme, sé que tienes amigos y una vida en Estados Unidos… —Lucy retrocedió unos pasos con la confusión grabada en su rostro pálido al tiempo que la tristeza se instalaba en sus ojos azules, desapareciendo aquel brillo de ilusión que hacía unos momentos tenía. _

—_¿Es-estás… terminando conmigo? —Logró decir dolida para rápidamente sentir como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla fría; el castaño hubiera preferido cortarse las manos antes de ver como el corazón de la persona que amaba se hacía pedazos frente a él. _

—_Mereces más que una simple relación a distancia… —Respondió en un susurro. —Alguien que te ofrezca largas pláticas por la tarde sentados en el pasto, que ponga tus necesidades por encima de las suyas y aún así se sienta completo. _

—_¡No, lo que necesito es a alguien que me ame como tú lo haces! —Insistió con la voz desgarrada._

—_Lucy… —Suplicó angustiado._

—_¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo? —Soltó dolida, viendo como el chico se iba rompiendo poco a poco con cada sacrificio que hacía, sabiendo que llegaría a un punto en el que no le quedaría nada. —¿Por qué crees que no mereces ser feliz? _

—_No se trata de eso…_

—_¡Claro que se trata de eso! —Exclamó, esforzándose por no largarse a llorar. —Todos estos años te has culpado de la muerte de tus abuelos y por eso te castigas. —Lanzó, desesperada porque el chico entrara en razón._

—_No lo entiendes, nada de esto estuviera pasando si yo…_

—_¡Sólo tenías 11 años! —Arrojó alzando un poco la voz, pero James de nuevo negó. _

—_No volveré a discutir esto contigo. —Dijo dando por terminada aquella charla al ver como Haley se acercaba a ellos, quien pudo percatarse que estaban en medio de una discusión. _

—_Yo… —Habló esta vez la pelirroja, incómoda al saber que interrumpía algo importante. —El tío Ron está preguntando por ti. —Le informó, viendo como su prima limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con brusquedad. _

—_Dile a papá que iré en un momento. —Respondió para después sorberse la nariz sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico. _

—_No, descuida… —Intervino James. —Ya hemos terminado de hablar. —Le hizo saber a la pecosa. _

—_¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Lucy con un nudo en la garganta. —¿Es que acaso mi opinión no importa en esta decisión? —Espetó. _

—_Lo siento. —Susurró con lamento y esta vez la rubia no insistió, solo negó con desilusión, dando media vuelta hacia la madriguera al tiempo que tallaba sus mejillas con la manga de su sweater. Haley observó como su prima se alejaba entre la nieve para después regresar su mirada preocupada a James, quien miraba con el corazón roto como una parte de él se iba. _

—_¿Qué sucedió? —Se atrevió a preguntar._

—_Se terminó. —Murmuró, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

Tocó con suavidad aquella parte de la fotografía donde se encontraba ella y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Lucy fue una de las pocas personas que trajo de nuevo a su vida aquel brillo que creyó perdido, capaz de hacerlo sentir en paz consigo mismo con sólo verla a los ojos. Había encontrado en la rubia un refugio a todos sus problemas, una amistad sólida, un amor y lealtad incondicional; aquella Weasley le había enseñado a amar de una forma completamente diferente, haciéndolo sentir más vivo que nunca.

Su barbilla tembló y barrió con brusquedad una lágrima de su mejilla, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho de sólo recordar aquel día, sabiendo en el fondo que había tomado la mejor decisión para ambos.

Lucy lo merecía todo y él estaba incompleto, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle una persona así? Se preguntó con dolor. Nada. Su relación estaba destinada a no tener ningún futuro por mucho que el deseara lo contrario, no iba a orillarla a tener que cargar con una responsabilidad que no era suya, pensó al tiempo que tragaba con dificultad, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama; irónicamente, jamás pensó que en los últimos seis meses él ya no formaría parte de aquel presente y mucho menos del futuro. Sonrió de nuevo con nostalgia al saber que, después de todo, ella podría llevar una vida tranquila en Inglaterra como siempre lo quiso, solo que esta vez él no existiría. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, dejándose llevar por los pocos, pero maravillosos momentos que pasó con ella, permitiendo esta vez que el sueño lo venciera.

**̶ │ ̶**

**¡Hola! **

**Saludándolos de nuevo con otro capítulo.**

**Primero que nada, antes de retomarlo, quisiera aclararles un par de dudas que han ido surgiendo en varios de ustedes a lo largo de estos capítulos. **

**La primera y más importante que les preocupa a todos, ¿Habrá final feliz? ¡Claro que habrá final feliz! Como dije ya una vez, soy Harmony/Harmione de hueso colorado, en mis historias siempre, SIEMPRE la pareja principal serán Harry y Hermione, yo también soy lectora y entiendo su angustia, tranquilos. **

**Segundo: Sé que a algunos les ha impactado las vivencias que hasta ahora he mostrado de sus hijos, y pensarán, ¿Cómo va a haber final feliz con todo eso que han vivido? ¡Pues créanlo! Lo tengo todo perfectamente calculado, el final lo tengo pensado incluso antes de haber empezado el fic. Aquí sólo existe un pasado, un presente y un futuro, olviden las líneas temporales, no se compliquen la existencia con eso, si podemos cambiar el pasado, podemos cambiar el futuro, sólo recuerden el tercer libro y aférrense a él. **

**Tercero: ¿Harry y Hermione del futuro ya se habrán dado cuenta que sus hijos viajaron al pasado?, ¿Irán a buscarlos? La verdad con el simple hecho de haber viajado, el futuro ya está cambiando su curso. Aun así, es imposible que den con ellos, nadie sabe a dónde fueron y mucho menos que viajaron al pasado y aunque supieran jamás podrían rastrearlos, el giratiempo para eso fue diseñado. **

**Cuarto: ¿Por qué Harry y Hermione olvidaron a sus hijos? Me gustaría darles las razones, pero les haría spoiler. Como en toda historia, siempre habrá un villano, en nuestro caso son tres. Sean felices, habrá final feliz, disfruten la lectura en cada actualización, no se agobien con eso jajaja**

**Sé que muchos ahorita odiarán a Harry por todo lo que les ha hecho a James y a Lily, pero deben de entender que ese Harry es completamente diferente al Harry del pasado, todos estos recuerdos que les muestro son para que entiendan las razones de por qué sus hijos son así con ellos. La muerte de los Granger seguro será otra de sus dudas, ¿Por qué James se siente culpable?, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?, etc., no coman ansias, se explicará en los siguientes capítulos. Ahora, respecto a Hogwarts, deben entender que los tiempos cambian, para nadie es un secreto que en las escuelas los estudiantes cada vez se vuelven más crueles con sus compañeros, llegando a tener problemas para desarrollar la empatía. Bueno, esto también pasa en el mundo mágico. Por cierto, Scorpius y Haley son hijos de Ginny y Malfoy, Frank de Neville y Tyler de Dudley, digo por si no quedó claro en este capítulo. **

**Y ya, por último, debo aclarar que este capítulo no estaba destinado a terminar así, sin embargo, me negué rotundamente a hacerlo más largo de lo acordado, pues quiero que las actualizaciones sean constantes y el hecho de alargarme solo hará que tarde más en subir capítulo. **

**Y como se que todos van a maldecir y odiar a Harry les dejaré un pedacito del siguiente capítulo para que se relajen jajajaja Sin más, espero leerlos pronto, ya saben que pueden preguntar todoooo lo que quieran, yo responderé pacientemente cada una de sus dudas. **

**SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: **

_**«—Papi… —Murmuró con cansancio la niña, acercándose a su padre. **_

—_**Buenos días, Jean. —Saludó Harry, tomándola de los brazos para sentarla sobre la barra junto a él. —¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, cariño? —Quiso saber, depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente. **_

—_**No puedo dormir. —Respondió, refugiándose esta vez en el pecho de su padre; el moreno sonrió con ternura y la rodeó con sus brazos. **_

—_**¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —La menor negó. **_

—_**Hay un monstruo en nuestra habitación. —Confesó preocupada, Harry la apartó desconcertado. —Anoche, Lily me dejó sola…—Comenzó al ver la confusión de su padre, quien supuso de inmediato en donde estaba su hija. —Y lo vi por la ventana. —Contaba temerosa. —Quise esconderme entre las cobijas, pero el ruido me decía que él seguía ahí, ¿Crees que se quiera comer mi cabeza? —Inquirió preocupada, ganándose una mirada tierna y divertida de parte de su progenitor. **_

—_**Nadie se comerá tu cabeza, cielo. —Le explicó paciente, sonriéndole. —Quizás fue el viento quien movió alguna rama del árbol lo que no te dejó dormir. —Sugirió, viendo como su hija fruncía el ceño al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a su barbilla pensativa, considerando que podía ser una posibilidad. —La próxima vez que lo escuches puedes venir a decirme y yo me encargaré. —Le aseguró, sonriendo al verla asentir más tranquila, depositando un suave beso sobre su mejilla.»**_

**¡Saludos!**

**-Laura**

**Pd: Errores de dedo serán corregidos tan pronto los note. **

**2/Agosto/2020**


End file.
